If Just For Tonight
by LoveMeDeadly
Summary: An unexpected incounter leads to two old teamates reuniting only to be thrown into something beyond their control. .................SakuXSasu............Lemons...........
1. Chapter 1: Stranger at the Bar

I don't own Naruto... sorry... but here is another story...

Summery: Six years after Sasuke leaves leaf and everything behind, a surprise reunion with the young pink haired kunoichi, who is now a woman, reminds him of everything he's lost, and wants back. His ambition to kill the murderer of his clan, his brother, keeps him away a little longer than he wants. But with his return to leaf, emotions are on high.

**

* * *

**

If Just For Tonight

**Chapter 1: Stranger at the Bar**

Sakura sat at the bar, reaching the end of her third bottle of Sake. She swirled the contents of her small porcelain glass. Apparently, the man she was meant to meet here never showed, mission failed. Neji, the mission leader, told her they would try again another night, and that she should go back to the hotel room. Stupid her decided to try the sake the village of cloud had to offer. She never noticed a man sit in the stool next to her.

"You're not from around here, are you?" the man said to her, his voice deep and seductive.

Without even looking up she smiled, "Is it that obvious?" tipping her head back she swallowed what remained in the small glass.

As she reached for another bottle to pour into her now empty glass, he reached over and took the small cup from her hand, "I think you've had enough for tonight." She made a small sound of protest but her body refused to act. The man was probably right anyway. She looked over at him sitting next to her, his face hidden underneath a black hood, only his smile of amusement was visible.

"Well if you won't let me drink anymore then I'm leaving." Her voice slurred as she tried her best to stand up, and failed. A pair of arms caught her before she hit the floor, a hand slipped around her slender waist.

Her ears caught a small chuckle from the man holding her, "Let me help you."

"I don't need your help." She said cockily. Placing her hand upon her forehead, Sakura sent her chakra into her body and extracted all the alcohol from it. Once she was satisfied that she was now level headed, she pushed herself away from the man and stood up on her own. She straightened herself and looked smugly at the stranger.

He gave a small approving smile, his eyes still hidden in the shadow of his hood. "Well, well, well. Aren't you a talented kunoichi?"

She scoffed, "Now if you don't mind, I'll be going now." Sakura quickly moved to the door and welcomed the fresh night air. She realized then that she should have worn a jacket. Her red dress had no straps and was inches above her knees, her black boots just below.

Walking down the deserted streets of cloud, she stopped suddenly, something wasn't right. "I know you're following me, just come out." Turning to face the same man from the bar, only now, she felt the intense chakra that radiated off his body. A smile grew on her face, "Who are you? What do you want from me?"

He only smiled back, taking a step closer. Sakura quickly reacted, gathering chakra in her hands, holding them at her side she was prepared to fight if need be. He stopped, holding his hands up in front of him defensively, the smile never leaving his face, "Calm down, Just wanted to make sure you got home safely."

She scoffed, "Why do you care? And besides, I'm a big girl; I can take care of myself."

He walked slowly up to her, his smile still upon his lips, "I know you are, but-." He reached up and gradually removed his hood, "Can't I worry about my old teammate welfare?"

Sakura took a step back in disbelief, chakra retreating back into her body; her mouth hung open, voice refusing to work. His raven hair hung in front of his ebony eyes, his features hard and beautiful. Six years after he betrayed them and he was still beautiful in her eyes.

"Sasuke-Kun." She gasped gently, her eyes wide in shock, "What are you doing here?"

Taking a step closer to her he said, "Following up on some leads to my brother's location." Another step, "Wanted a drink and I saw you sitting at the bar. I should ask you what you're doing here."

She grinned at him, gaining her composure, "I'm on a mission, why do you care?"

She was happy to see a hint of shock on his face, "Really now?" I thought only Anbu did undercover jobs."

Her smile grew as she ran her hand over her upper arm, removing the cover-up and exposing her Anbu marking. "Like I said, I'm not a little girl anymore."

She watched his eyes go wide and then return to normal, "So your Anbu now. I'm impressed."

She scoffed annoyed, "You would be. You never thought much of me, did you?" her voice hard and angry.

He was silent. Taking a deep breath, his eyes cast to the floor, "You're right. I didn't. But I'm glad you proved me wrong." He looked up at her and smiled. She smiled back and closed the space between them. Her arms wrapped around his neck as her head laid upon his chest. She expected him to push her away, tell her to get off him, everything except what he did. His arms slid around her waist pulling her closer.

* * *

please comment 


	2. Chapter 2: Melting an Icy Heart

Thanks for being patient... I've been super busy... but here is the next chapter

**

* * *

Chapter 2: Melting an Icy Heart**

Sasuke could feel Sakura's body pressed against his own, her heat warming him to his icy core. He could not remember a time when he had felt such warmth or comfort. Her body was small and curvy compared to his own. The sent radiating of her skin, as he buried his head into the curve of her neck, was intoxicating and familiar. "Why are you still kind to me? He asked her, his voice almost a saddened whisper.

Sakura pulled away and looked up at him with loving eyes, "Oh, Sasuke-Kun," her voice soft and filled with sorrow, "no matter what you do, I will never turn my back on my word or to you."

Sasuke's eyes went wide as he remembered that night very well. He still hated himself for the words he returned to her. She poured her heart out to him, promising him happiness and devoting herself to him and all he did was throw it back in her face and left her all alone.

One hand traced the line of his face, moving his bangs from his eyes, her fingers warming his cold flesh. Leaning forward, he touched his lips with hers, a sudden impulse he needed and wanted to do. She responded immediately, running a hand through his ragged hair, pulling him closer. Parting her lips slightly, he slipped his tongue inside, tasting her. It was heaven. They parted slightly, taking in deep breaths. He smiled down at her before pulling her back into his arms again, never wanting to lose her warmth again…

……

Sasuke gently lowered Sakura body upon the bed, her hair flowing around her head in soft pink waves. Leaning forward he laid a chaste kiss upon her lips and stood back up beside the bed. His eyes wondered over her delicate features. He was amazed at how well she had matured. Everything about her was perfect. She looked up at him with lust filled eyes.

Pulling his shirt over his head, he let it drop to the floor beside his feet, his eyes never leaving her jade ones. Propping herself on her elbow, she reached a hand toward him as if asking him to join her. He placed his large hand in her small one and climbed onto the bed. His body covering hers as he kissed her again, taking his time as he exploded her, tasted her. She slipped her hand around his neck, deepening the kiss.

He could feel her hands run through his hair as he moved across her jaw and down to the curve of her neck. A low seductive moan escaped past her soft supple lips as he nipped at the smooth flesh. His tongue tasted the sweetness of her skin as he continued to move downward till he reached the curve of her breast. His hand gently pulled down the top hem of her crimson dress, freeing her sinuous breasts from its hold. His excitement grew as they heaved and trembled from her panting breaths and anticipation.

Not wanting to waste a moment, he took a hardened peak into his mouth, letting his tongue slowly circle it while his thumb gently circled the other. A soft cry of pleasure escaped passed her delicate lips. He nipped and pulled her peaks as she gripped the sheets of the bed tightly as if her life depended on it. He smiled and switched his tongue's attention to the other peak, not wanting to leave it out, and repeated the process, enjoying every second.

"Sasuke-Kun!" she cried in sheer pleasure, her voice no more than moans and gasps for air. He loved the way she said his name, he had always loved the way she said his name. Deep down, he could feel his own arousal growing.

Her back arched into his touch as she moaned softly. His hand moved underneath her and slowly unzipped the back of her dress, the soft hiss of an enticing siren call, as he pulled it down, laying a trail of kisses upon her warm flesh. He circled her navel with his tongue, her moan urging him on. A smile grew on his lips at the pleasure he brought her. He moved lower and lower until he lay between her legs as he slid the dress off her heated form and discarded upon the floor beside the bed. Slipping a finger around the hem of her panties, he pulled them down her long smooth legs, exposing her warm sex to the cold air. She shuddered in delight as he softly trailed kisses upon her inner thigh before laying a chaste kiss upon her open sex. A small gasp came from her throat. He opened her wider with two fingers, taking the bud of her sex into his waiting mouth. He could hear her try and fight back a whimper as he sucked and teased her sensitive bud. Wanting more, his tongue slipped inside her tasting her warm juices as he ran it over every inch of her sex.

Sasuke felt her hand run through his ebony hair, urging him on, and he was glad. Sliding his own hands underneath her body, he lifted her up arching her closer to him. He looked up to see her head thrown back as she cried out again, her hands clutching the sheets tighter. Slipping two fingers between the folds of her warm sex, he slowly pumped in and out as he continued to tease her sensitive bud with her tongue. He could feel her tense as she neared her release, encouraging him to continue her pleasure.

"Sasuke-Kun!" she cried out as her warm juices flood into his waiting mouth and baths her thighs. Sasuke smiled up at her as he licked her dripping sex clean. Her chest heaved for breath as she laid sprawled upon the bed. God she was beautiful, he thought as he eyed every part of her body. Her jade eyes caught his own and looked at him pleading for more of him, which he was more than willing to give.

Sasuke moved himself up her body, kissing the soft sweat gleamed flesh. His lips finally meet hers as her hands slip around his neck pulling him closer. How sweet she tasted to him. Suddenly he felt a hand at his waist, working the button of his pants. He smiled against her lips and reached down to help her. Soon they were both bare of clothing as his hard length grazed the flesh between her legs.

Sakura smiled up at him with blissful eyes as his hard length slid over her soaking sex. Sasuke met her eyes as if asking for permission, he would never force her, but relief filled him when she give a slight nod and bit her lower lip. He smiled back as he gently thrusted into her, breaking the thin barrier of her innocence. Sakura bit on her lower lip and tightly shut her eyes. He waited for then to open and give him the ok to continue before he pulled out just a little and pushed himself deeper than before. Her walls were tight around his staff as he slowly continued to thrust into the heated core of her body. Her nails dug into the flesh of his upper arms as her long smooth legs wrapped around his body.

He trusted deeper inside her, feeling her tighten more around him. Faint moans of approval escaped her lips with each thrust into her heated sex. He watched the pleasure rising in her face. Small strands of pink hair fell delicately in front of her jade eyes. Her eyes partial closed, lips parted slightly, the rise and fall of her chest. He couldn't help but enjoy the view he had of her.

His hard staff slid in and out of her in slow paced thrusts as he buried his face in the curve of her neck. He felt her arms wrap around his body as he kissed the velvet flesh. Her sent was intoxicating him again as he inhaled deeply. He was mistaken before: this was heaven.

Her wall tightened around his hard length as she cried out. He wouldn't be able to hold much longer. Her voice like satin in his ear as she pleaded with him, "Sasuke-Kun, please." He moved to look into her hazed eyes and nodded, a playful grin on his face as he quickened his pace. She clung to him and cried out once more as he felt her explode, her walls giving him one last squeeze sending him over the edge.

Sasuke clenched his teeth as he emptied himself inside her soaking core, the juices bathing their thighs. Her body fell limp to the bed as she looked up at him with satisfied eyes. He could only smile at her before kissing her softly upon the lips.

He laid himself upon the bed and pulled her to him, her head lying upon his chest, arm around his waist. He laid a chaste kiss upon her forehead before he stared up at the ceiling… Now what, he thought to himself.

* * *

please comment 


	3. Chapter 3:Confession of a Broken Shinobi

Another chapter...

**

* * *

Chapter 3: Confession of a Broken Shinobi**

Sakura was awakened suddenly by Sasuke sitting up in the bed, eyes refusing to meet hers. Using the sheet to cover herself she sat up as well, her eye cast themselves towards the window, the night still strong. She looked back at Sasuke, "Is something wrong?"

He let his feet touch the floor beside the bed, back cast to her, "You need to get back to your team. They might be worried about you." his voice cold and detached just as it had been when they were younger.

Sakura didn't like the sudden change in him, not after what just had happened between them, not after giving him her innocence. She looked into her lap with saddened eyes, "If you say so." She turned her own back to him, removing herself from the bed and gathering her clothes. It was as if she had been some cheep whore, in her mind she waited for him to hand her some bills and act as if nothing happened.

Running a hand through her hair she turned around to face him. He had not moved from the bed as she dressed, his eyes cast to the floor. Just walk out, he doesn't want you here, she thought to herself. But she couldn't just leave, not like this, "So this is it, after six years of hurting all I'm good for is quick sex?" she saw him flinch at her hard tone, "I should have known better." venom dripping from her lips. Sakura turned away from him and bit her lip, forcing back her tears. She's a kunoichi dammit. She would not let him see her cry.

In the blink of an eye, her back was pinned to the wall, wrists held above her head with a single hand. Her eyes wide with shock as she looked at a broken Uchiha. "Don't think for one second that I used you." He looked straight into her emerald eyes, a shattered pain she had never known he held shook her to her very core, "Do you know how good it feels to have someone warm you up after being cold for so long. I would give anything to keep you here with me." His lips desperately crushed hers, tongue slipping between her parted lips. Sakura felt his other hand slide under her, lifting her off the ground. Wrapping one leg around his waist to support herself, she moaned in sheer pleasure as he continued to kiss her. Her dress slid up to her waist letting her feel his hard staff graze her inner thigh. Every nerve in her body switching from frightened panic to lustful ecstasy. Never in her life did she ever think she would get excited by being forced against a wall and helpless.

Sakura wanted to reach out and touch him, feel the heat of him again but he held her hands firmly above her head. She struggled to free herself with no success as he moved to nip at her neck. His other hand stroked her sex over the cloth of her panties, sending jolts of pleasure through her body. Sakura could feel her excitement rising as he moved the fabric and inserted two of his fingers. Her body responded immediately as she cried out. He silenced her, muffling her cries with his lips. She could feel herself get wet as he slid his fingers in and out of her, playing with the bud of her sex.

Suddenly, his fingers were replaced with his hard staff thrusting into her heated core without warning. Her cry of pleasure muffled once again as he tasted her thoroughly, taking his time, his thrusts long and hard. She tightened her leg around him, wanting more of him inside her. He continued to kiss her desperately as if he wanted to memorize the moment forever. With her hands still held above her head she was helpless as he thrusted roughly into her. She could feel her anticipation grow inside her, wishing to be released as he touched her sensitive sex with each thrust into her body.

The smell of sex and sweat filled her nose as she tried to throw her head back, his face buried in the crook of her neck, suckling the flesh. Sakura bit her lower lip as she felt herself tighten around his long hard staff, she was so close. His pace quickened, causing her to cry out with each of his hard thrust into her soaking sex. He seemed to get larger inside of her as she found her release, her cry of pleasure echoed in the room.

He let out a low growl stifled against her neck as he exploded inside her. Filling her completely, Sakura cried out and placed her head upon his shoulder taking in deep breaths, her body completely worn out. She could hear his labored breathing against her heated skin. He released her wrists and wrapped his arms around her body. She didn't fight him as he laid her upon the bed.

She watched as he walked to the foot of the bed and sat down, placing his head in his hands in shame. "I'm sorry; I don't know what came over me." His voice filled with pain and sorrow.

Sakura could feel her heart break. He was apologizing, she thought to herself, sitting up upon the bed. Gathering her courage, she crawled across the bed until she knelt directly behind him. He tensed as she wrapped her arms around his body, "Don't Sasuke-kun. Please don't apologize." His body relaxed slightly. Taking the opportunity, she moved around his body until she sat upon his lap facing him. He wouldn't look her in the eye. Taking his face in her hands she turned him to look at her. "Talk to me." Her eyes pleading with him.

He sighed, "I didn't mean for this to happen." His eyes looked down, "I'm sorry if I hurt you. I never meant for you to get hurt"

Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply; he responded and wrapped his own arms around her waist. Parting, she nuzzled into his neck, "Then why were you trying to send me away?"

He pulled her away slightly and rested his forehead upon hers, "I did it for you. If your team finds you here with me, who knows what would happen. And if you stay to long, I might ask you to come with me, which I don't want. I don't want you to be a traitor as well."

Sakura felt her heart swell. He cared about her; he wanted to be with her. She kissed him again and mumbled against his lips, "Do you want to be with me Sasuke-kun?"

He kissed her deeper "So much, but I won't let you come with me. Please, it's better if you go now before we do something we'll both regret." He kissed her again, this time she pushed him down onto the bed, letting him lie beneath her.

"I regret nothing when I'm with you." She mumbled against his lips before she kissed him deeper, never wanting to stop.

* * *

oooooooooooooooo

please comment


	4. Chapter 4: To Stay or Go

Sorry it took so long...

but it's finally up...

* * *

**Chapter 4: To Stay or Go**

Sasuke moaned softly as her body pressed him into the bed, her tongue slipping into his mouth as his hands traveled down her body. She felt incredible. He wanted to stay in that moment forever.

_sakura… come in sakura_

Both parted startled by the low sound of someone calling her name.

_sakura… answer your mic dammit_

Her eyes went wide as she scrambled off the bed and ran towards the door to where her boots stood. He watched her reach inside one and pulled out a small object, placing it in her ear. Sasuke sat up in the bed and watched her back tense as she adjusted the object in her ear. "Stop yelling Naruto, I'm here, what do you want!" she tried to whisper.

"Don't worry, I'm fine." ………

"Tell Neji not to come looking for me." ………

"I promise." …………..

"Before sunrise." ………….

"I promise, Naruto, I'm okay, I just needed some time to myself."…………..

"I'll see you soon." ………….

"Bye."……….

She removed the mic and placed it back into her boot. A heavy sigh escaped past her lips as she looked over her shoulder at him, eyes cast to the wall, "You have until sunrise to decide." Jade met ebony as her eyes caught his, "Send me to meet Naruto or keep me here." She smiled at him, "It up to you."

He was wide eyed at her words. How could she drop this in his lap? Sunrise was in two hours, there was no way he could have an answer by then. So lost in thought he didn't notice Sakura come sit beside him on the bed and lace their finger together. With her other hand she cupped his face and turned him to face her before meeting her lips with his. "I'll respect whatever choice you make."

He squeezed her hand and returned her kisses. She tasted so sweet, he thought as one of his hands slipped around her neck pulling her closer. He wanted to drown in her, mold her to him. What he wouldn't do to keep this feeling, this warmth.

Suddenly a stray thought of his brother shot into his mind. If he kept her with him, she would be a target; she would be in danger because of him. He wouldn't allow that. Sasuke had made his decision. Pulling away slightly, he looked into her jade eyes, "Sakura, go meet Naruto. I won't let you become a target."

She only smiled a nodded before removing herself from the bed. Was she mad? He watched as she stepped into the bathroom and closed the door behind her. The sound of the shower eased his mind slightly. That's when he realized he had yet to dress himself.

Twenty minuets later Sakura emerged from the bathroom, her wet pink locks tied up in a bun on top of her head, a few strands falling in front of her emerald eyes. Sasuke watched as she crossed the room to retrieve her tall boots, the soft sway of her hips captivating him. Every part of her was beautiful.

He was lost in thought as she walked up to him, "Sasuke-Kun, I'm going to go now. Good luck with defeating your brother." She pressed a chaste kiss upon his lips and headed to the door.

"Wait." He said, waking from his thoughts. "Don't leave yet." Sakura stopped, surprise upon her face. He got off the bed and walked up to her, their bodies almost touching. Sasuke cupped her face between her hands and kissed her softly. A soft moan escaped from her lips as he deepened the kiss, tasting her one last time. How he would miss this when she was gone from him. He could change his mind and ask her to stay with him, travel by his side, but he knew he wouldn't.

He parted from her and looked her in the eyes, breathing in deep, "Close your eyes." He whispered to her as his thumb slid down her cheek. She whimpered before doing as she was told, her eyes fluttering softly. Quickly, he reached around his neck, undoing the clasp of the chain. He let their lips meet as he redid the clasp around her neck, the pendant falling between the curves of her breasts.

He was only for her, now and forever.

* * *

Please comment...

anyone want to guess what happens next .


	5. Chapter 5: Will You Wait For Me

I had nothing to do so i wrote another chapter...

i hope u like it

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: Will You Wait For Me**

"Open your eyes." He whispered against her lips. Her eyes slowly opened as one hand lifted to touch the small object that adorned her neck. She dare not look away from his eyes as her fingers ran over the cool surface of the rounded pendent.

A smile came to his lips giving her the courage to look upon what he had placed around her neck. Casting her eyes downward, its silver surface glittered in the soft moon light that entered through the window. It was simple and clean. Upon its surface, the Uchiha clan symbol lay carved into the smooth metal. Turning it over, three simple words were etched upon it caused her heart to flutter:

_All My Love_

She looked back up at him, searching for understanding. He only smiled at her, "It was my mother's. It's all I have left of her."

Sakura's mouth dropped open in shock, "Sasuke-Kun, I can't take this from you. I.-." he placed a finger upon her lips to silence her.

"Then take care of it for me till I return." He whispered in her ear, laying a soft kiss upon the smooth flesh of her neck sending shivers of delight through her body. Parting, he looked into her eyes, filling her with hope, "I don't want anything to happen to something so precious to me"

The meaning of his words sunk in, "When will you return?"

He tilted his head to the side, "Once I've completed my goal." He paused and kissed her once more. Mumbling against her lips he asked her, "Will you wait for me?"

Sliding her arms around his neck, she kissed him deeper. How she wanted this to last, to stay with him. She parted from him and buried her face in the nape of his neck. Taking a deep breath she mumbled against his flesh, "Always. I am for you."

She stayed in his arms, not wanting to be parted from him. The sun would be up soon and she was to meet Naruto in front of the hotel. She knew this moment could not last forever. "Promise you won't forget me."

Placing her face between his hands he kissed her desperately, "You're all I'll think about." Sakura smiled, knowing in her heart that he spoke truth. "Nothing will keep me from returning to you." He kissed her softly again.

Sakura laughed slightly to herself, "When did the big bad Uchiha become a softy?" he only smiled at her and pulled her into his arms. A clam silence fell over them.

Breaking the silence once more he stated, "The day I realized the mistake I made when I left home." He separated from her, lifting her chin slightly, "Only when I was truly alone for the first time did I miss the warmth of your laughter and even Naruto's stupidity." Her smile grew wider, "Do you know how beautiful you are when you smile?"

Sakura shook her head, her smile never leaving her face, "I could watch you smile as long as I live." Her heart leapt for joy at his words. His lip pressed to hers, awakening her every desire. Pure bliss.

……

Sakura walked the few blocks to her hotel room, exhaustion consuming her body from lack of sleep the past night. As the building came into view she saw Naruto waiting right outside like he said he would. She knew the second he saw her he would bombard her with questions.

She thought of sneaking into her room and sleeping for a bit before facing him, but it was too late. "Sakura-Chan!" he yelled as he ran towards her, a huge miles upon his face. She braced herself for the impact of his arms wrapping around her body and spinning her in circles.

"Naruto, I can't breath." Her voice raspy and longing for breath as he practically crushed her in his embrace, she struggled to free herself. Of course he was off in his own little world as he continued to hold her exclaiming how worried he was and how glad she had returned safe and sound, were had she been, who she with was and so on and so on.

In the back of her mind she wondered how upset he would have been if she had never shown and left with Sasuke. How would he have dealt with it? Sakura pushed the thoughts from her mind. It didn't matter now.

* * *

please comment 


	6. Chapter 6: Time Unforgivin

**A short chapter but the next one will be better... i promise...**

**thanx for all the reviews**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6: Time Unforgiving**

Sasuke clenched his fist tightly from his hiding spot upon the roof of a nearby building. He could only watch as Naruto continued to hold his Sakura in his arms. The false smile on her face made his heart drop. Had it been a mistake to send her away? They would both be happier together. He shook his head and turned his gaze back to the pink haired kunoichi he had grown to care for.

A stray thought popped into his head. It was true that he cared for her, but did he love her. Could he love her? He watched them enter the hotel; looking over her shoulder her eyes met his for a brief second, a true smile on her face. His heart jumped. Just the sight of her smile made shudders of delight race threw his body. He wanted to race over there, take her from Naruto's grasp and taste her lips on his own. Sasuke had his answer.

Uchiha Sasuke was indeed in love with Haruno Sakura.

Sasuke sighed as the two disappeared inside the building. If someone had told him back then that he would one day love the once annoying, pinked haired girl that was on his team, he would have told them they were crazy. Now look at him. In one night he had fallen for his former teammate and given her his most prized possession. His mother's necklace. How bare his neck felt without it.

Well, the sooner he killed his brother the sooner he would be with Sakura. Jumping from roof to roof he landed in one of the darkened allies of the village. "Are you the man that is here about the whereabouts of the shark and red eyed guy?" a voice spoke in the shadows.

"Yes, can you tell me where they are?" he asked the figure, his hand upon the head of his sword. He wasn't taking any chances.

The man chuckled, "You have nothin' to fear from me boy. I'll tell you where they were headed." Sasuke listened patiently as the shadowed figure reveled to him all the information he required.

Soon Sakura, soon we'll be together, I promise, he thought to himself as he headed toward the village of mist. Itachi will not escape the time.

**One Year Later….**

Damn him to hell. Another dead end. Where was that brother of his? Sasuke had grown more frustrated when he learned that his brother had slipped through his fingers once more.

His mined wondered to the pink haired kunoichi waiting for him back in Konoha. It had been one year that he last saw her, held her in his arms. How his heart ached when he thought of her. He clenched his fist tighter around his glass of sake, what he wouldn't do to be with her right now.

"Are you the one that is asking about them cloaked fellows?" the man sitting at the bar beside him asked. Sasuke cast his red eyes in the man direction with death and demand in them.

"What can you tell me?"

"Last I heard," he took a drink from his glass, emptying its contents, "they were headed toward leaf."

**

* * *

Now who expected that...lol .**

**review and tell me what u think**

**

* * *

**


	7. Chapter 7: Meeting Unwanted Fate

Now this one is long... by my standards...

I hope you like it...

* * *

**Chapter 7: Meeting Unwanted Fate**

"Naruto, I don't know how you can eat so much." Sakura said to him as she watched him eat his tenth bowel of ramen. It would always remain a mystery. Where could he possible fit all that ramen?

"It's called having a healthy appetite." He responded, a foxish grin on his face.

"Eating ten bowels of ramen isn't healthy." She looked at the clock, "Oh man, I'm going to be late for training." Grabbing her belongings and paying for her meal, she waved goodbye to Naruto who had started on his eleventh bowel.

"Good luck Sakura-Chan!" she heard him yell, a smile spread on her face. Naruto could always make her smile.

Thinking back on her destination, a sense of dread filled her. Tsunade sensei was going to kill her if she was late for another training session, Sakura thought as she jumped from rook to roof. This would be the third time this week. Maybe she was spending too much time with Kakashi.

The training ground came into view. Landing softly upon one of the branches of one of the larger tress, she looked around for her sensei, "You're late."

She flinched at the enraged voice of her sensei before looking down, "I'm sorry. Naruto insisted I have a bowel of ramen with him today." She jumped down from the tree, landing just in front of the Hokage. "I promise it won't happen again."

She sighed, "You promised that last time, and the time before that." Taking a few steps forward, Tsunade placed her hands upon Sakura's shoulders, "This training is important, not only for you, but for everyone."

Sakura hated when the guilt card was played, "I know sensei, I've just been…… distracted, and with the hospital and missions, my mind is-."

"I know that, but you need to find a way to balance all your thoughts. Clear your head of all unnecessary clutter and focus on what needs to be done. Alright?" her eyes bore into her.

Sakura stared at her, "Alright." Easier said than done, she thought as an image of Sasuke came into her mind. How long had it been since she last laid eyes on him? At least a year, maybe more. A painful ache raced through her heart. Hurry back Sasuke, she thought.

"Are you ladies ready to begin?" they turned to face her old sensei, a smile hidden beneath his mask.

"I believe so, Kakashi." Tsunade said as she moved herself behind Sakura. She waited patiently as everything faded into darkness. The cloth being tied around Sakura's eyes was soft upon her flesh.

Letting herself adjust to her lack of sight, she felt Kakashi's chakra level rise, indicating that he had activated his famous Sharingan. A pang shot through her heart as a stray thought of Sasuke slipped into her mind.

"To defeat Itachi, you must learn to fight without the use of sight. We don't want you falling into his trap." She heard Tsunade say.

Sakura sighed; she heard those words every time she trained. She knew how and why she trained this way, no reminder was needed. Ever since the contact they meet in cloud told them of the Akatsuki's plan, many members of Anbu Black Ops were being trained specifically to fight each member. The only other Shinobi she new that was also being trained was Neji. Naruto had wanted to, but Tsunade had turned him down since he was one of their primary targets. She herself had been lucky enough to get chosen to fight Itachi. Oh joy,

She new Sai also wanted to be apart of this training, but was also turned down because of his rank. He was still a Jounin when the people were chosen. When he was finally moved up he insisted on taking her place to fight Itachi. Again he was turned down. She heard from him almost everyday how dangerous and stupid this mission was, how she could get killed or worse. She knew deep down that he liked her as more than a friend but….

Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt Kakashi race towards her. She was barely able to catch his fist before it made contact with her face. "Stop daydreaming." Her sensei yelled. Tightening her grip upon his fist, she lifted him off the ground; rotating her body, she threw him as hard as she could. Her reflexes quickened as she caught a kunai he threw at her between two fingers and sent it right back at him. After months of this training her other senses had become incredibly heightened.

Suddenly Sakura felt another chakra approach and stop beside where her sensei stood, fear stanching his body, "Hokage-sama, we have a problem."

"What is it?" her voice filled with concern. Both I and Kakashi stopped where we were to listen.

"Two Akatsuki members have been spotted coming towards the village." Everything fell silent. Removing the cover from her eyes, Sakura saw the anger rise in Tsunade's own eyes, her fists clenched tightly.

"Who are they?" she asked threw clenched teeth.

The messenger flinched before answering, "We believe it to be Hoshigaki Kisame and Uchiha Itachi." Sakura's mouth fell open. "We sent scouts, jounin, to go and check it out."

Tsunade turned to her, frustration and angry seeping through her eyes, "Training is over. Get into gear and head out." She turned to Kakashi, "Go and retrieve the Hyuuga and meet the Anbu team at the gate."

Sakura only nodded and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Reappearing at the Anbu center, she slipped on her white chest, leg and arm shields. Placing her Anbu mask upon her upper arm, she quickly tied her hair loosely behind her. Once all her kunai and other weapons were in place she quickened her pace and raced off to the gate.

As she approached the gate, Sakura saw Tsunade, Neji, and five other Anbu members. "Good, your all here now." She yelled, "The goal is not to kill them, but to move them away from the village. If you happen to have an opportunity to exterminate them, by all means take it. Are we clear?" All of them nodded, "Move out."

Each one speed off in a different direction, Sakura sped up her pace as she searched the forest grounds.

"Sakura, what is your position?" she heard Neji say on the mic she wore.

"Northeast of the gate, estimated two miles form the gate." She said to him, "Where are you?"

"North of the gate, estimated, a half mile from your location."

"Any luck." Sakura asked.

"None, you?"

"No." she declared as she stopped in a clearing to catch her breath. "Maybe this was a false alarm."

"They sent a girl to find us." A low voice said behind her. Sakura turned and sneered at the two cloaked figures behind her, "And a young one at that." The shark smirked.

"Sakura, what's going on? Answer me!" Neji screamed in her ear.

"I found them." She whispered through clenched teeth.

"I'm on my way." Was all she heard from him before she was left alone with the two men.

"Just deal with her so we can continue." Said Itachi, impatient present in his tone. Kisame stepped forward, a dark playful grin on his face. She had no idea what to do, Neji was the one trained to fight this man. Leaping backwards, Sakura tried to put space between them until Neji could arrive to help her. Taking a kunai she quickly tied a paper bomb to it and threw it in his direction. He easily dodged it and laughed before it exploded taking him by surprise.

Now all the Anbu in the area would come to this spot. Landing firmly on her feet, she watched as the shark unsheathed Samehada, his infamous sword. The large weapon hit the floor with a thud as he continued to smirk at her. He was really starting to annoy her with that smirk.

Suddenly a Shuriken sliced into his arm causing him to drop the sword. Sakura turned toward the direction it came to see the white eyes Shinobi. "It's about time you got here." She yelled.

"Sorry about that." He smiled at her.

"Why you little… you're going to pay for that." The shark said as his attention turned to Neji. Sakura took this opportunity to move in a position to attack Itachi.

"It seems you can't handle this alone anymore." The older Uchiha said as he removed the large hat from on top of his head. He cast his eyes in her direction. Sakura new the plan. She and Neji would try and separate the two so they would be easier targets. Placing her Anbu mask in place, her vision went dark, protecting her from Itachi's Sharingan. She turned and ran deeper into the woods knowing Itachi was right on her tail. Perfect. As she approached another clearing, Sakura slowed down and stopped before turning to face him.

Just like Kakashi, she felt his chakra rise as he leveled up his Sharingan. Her whole body tensed as she waited for him to make the first move. "You don't know what you got your self into." Was all he said as he slid the cloak off his body.

Inside, Sakura felt as if her breath was caught in her throat, her voice left her body. With her sight no longer with her, she slowly tried to adjust to her condition. Her stance hardened as she waited for his attack. Her wait wasn't long as she heard the sound of his cloak hit the ground and his racing footsteps in her direction. It took all her courage, all her strength, not to run away, not to run for the safety. She pulled out a kunai and blocked his own just in time, the scraping of metal against metal filled her ears as they both pushed against each other.

She would not lose to him, not after what she went through because of him. He was the one that hurt Sasuke, the reason he left her, the reason she wasn't with him. It was all the fault of the man in front of her. She might not be able to see him, but she new that face well enough to let her hate rise.

Her hands gripped the kunai tighter as she jumped back and threw it in his direction. The smell of blood filled her nose. She smiled inside. The sound of his curse was in soft as he pulled the weapon from his body and let it fall to the floor. It wasn't long till she was interrupted in her celebrating with a Shuriken in her left side. She cried out and fell to her knees. Why didn't she hear it? Damnit, she needed to focus. Her concentration was on killing this man. She had no intention of letting him live. She pulled out the pointed star from her bloodied flesh and let it drop at her feet. She listened as she heard the sound of his angered foot steps rush for her. Her heart hardened as she waited for the impact. His fist aimed for her head which she easily dodged. Her back arched as her hands found the floor lifting her legs in the air to kick him under the chin.

He dodged and grabbed a hold on her leg. Spinning her around, he threw her body against a nearby tree and let her body hit the ground. She quickly gained herself and was able to block his kick before he hit her abdomen.

Suddenly, he began putting pressure upon her hands with the foot she had just blocked, his strength crushing her against the bark of the tree. Both her hands held underneath his foot, leaving her defenseless. "I tire of you." he said, his voice filled with boredom. She heard him pull out a kunai. Damn him. The steal felt cool as he slid the tip of the kunai down her neck to the front of her chest plate. The black shirt tore with ease at the touch of the sharp blade, the white plate proved harder.

He stopped. It was as if everything froze. Why had he stopped? With her eyes covered she could not tell what was happening. The metal slid against her skin once more, the sound of his kunai scraping metal filled her ears once more. Sasuke's necklace. He saw the necklace. "So, you have won the affection of my foolish little brother." He chuckled, "I had planned on making your death quick, but now I think I will make you suffer."

One hand reached for her mask, letting it fall to the dirt floor with a thud. Sakura shut her eyes. She would not fall for his trap. She would not look into his eyes. "It makes me wonder what my little brother sees in you." He lifted her chin in his grip, her eyes clenched shut, "How much will his heart break knowing I killed another person he cared for. You must be something special for him to give you our deceased mother's necklace."

She spat in his face, "She's dead because of you."

Another chuckle, "Open your eyes for me." She didn't move, never would she do anything for this man. "Very well then, you leave me no choice."

Sakura gasped, eyes shooting wide as a kunai broke the flesh of her stomach and pierce deep inside her. Pain shot through her body. It was two late. Crimson caught jade and she was trapped.

Everything went dark; Sakura felt a deathly chill race over her body causing a lone tear to form in her eyes. "What are you most afraid of little blossom?" his tone mocking her. A single finger traced the curve of her face, her body trembled as his icy breath grazed the flesh of her neck, one hand slipping around her waist. His hand gripped her chin, forcing her to look at a figure forming in front of her.

Her eyes went wide, "Sasuke-Kun." The raven haired boy that held her heart stood before her, the cursed seal over taking his body. A dark smile on his face as he held a kunai in one hand, taking the few steps towards her.

"I know what your fear, that he will turn on you again." He chuckled once more, "That he doesn't really love you." She tried to shake her head, close her eyes, but she couldn't. All Sakura could do was watch as Sasuke walked over to her and plunged the kunai into all ready blood soaked stomach. She didn't know what her hurt more, the pain from the kunai or the look she witnessed on her love's face.

Sakura body fell numb after hours of torture as Itachi held her from behind and Sasuke thrusted the blade into her body. She could breathe when it all went dark once more, his laugh echoing in her ears. His face came into focus as her eyes fluttered open. He stood up, pulling a sword from his waist. Sakura could only watch through half opened eyes as he raised the blade above his head, determination in his eyes.

She shut her eyes and waited for death to take her, for the blade to end her life. It never came. It took what was left of her strength to open her eyes. Two figures now stood before her limp body. She eyed the man before her, his back to her, his blade stopping Itachi's. Her strength leaving her body, she gave one last look at the raven haired man that saved her and a smile came to her face. Her lids became heavy as she softly gasped "Sasuke-Kun."

* * *

tada... I hope u liked it

Please Comment...


	8. Chapter 8: Death of an Uchiha

sorry it took so long...

hope u like it**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8: Death of an Uchiha**

Sasuke quickened his pace as he made his way back to the only place he ever called home. His brother would not escape this time. His mind wondered to the pink haired kunoichi that waited for him. His anger rose. If so much as one hair was injured upon her head, he thought to himself.

The forest came into view at last as he saw the edges of the tall gate in the distance. Without hesitation, he raced inside the forest and searched for any signs of his brother's chakra. It didn't take long as a cold chill drifted down his spine at the darkened chakra that filled his senses. Not wasting a second, he made his in its direction.

As he got closer he felt a light flicker of another chakra. His eyes went wide as recognition filled him. Sakura. Anger flared through his eyes as he pushed himself harder off the tree branches, wanting only to see his blossom. Finally he found himself in a small clearing; the dark stench of blood filled his nose.

He scanned the area until he saw what he had feared the most. Itachi stood over a blood soaked cherry blossom. Every rational thought left his body. Pulling his blade, Sasuke raced towards the two figures. Itachi lifted his own blade above his head ready to extinguish his blossom. Sasuke quickly stepped between the two, placing his blade before him, protecting Sakura from death's embrace.

His anger only rose more at how his brother only smiled at him, "Have you come to protect what is yours little brother?"

For a brief second, his eyes went to the pink haired kunoichi that now lay unconscious behind him. Her breathing was shallow and her clothing soaked in blood. Death flared in his eyes as he looked back at his brother, "What did you do to her?"

The older Uchiha chuckled, their blades pushing against one another, "I only showed her what she feared most."

This only made Sasuke's anger rise. How dare he use his sharingan on Sakura? Pushing harder on his blade, Sasuke made Itachi jump back to a safe distance. That's when he saw the blood the seemed to ooze from his brother's body. This made a smile, 'It appears she got the best of you. Can't you handle one little girl."

It was now his brother's turn to stare angrily. A shot had been taken at his pride, his skills. Itachi ran at Sasuke with rage filled eyes. The younger Uchiha responded by doing the same, wanting to make sure that Sakura was safe from harm. Sasuke gathered his chakra, electricity crackling around his form. Letting it consume him, he raced forwards to meet his brother, the chirping of thousands of birds filling his ears. Maybe that training with Orochimaru hadn't been pointless after all, not that he was thanking that basterd for anything.

Itachi swung his blade and quickly dodged Sasuke's attempt at a blow to his stomach, but Sasuke's burning blade made contact with the flesh pf the older Uchiha's upper arm. He roared in pain as the electrical spark seeped into his body. Sasuke smiled as the chidori slowly dissipated from around his body.

The younger Uchiha lost his smile as a pain shot through his body, starting at his leg. He looked down to see a Kunai had pierced into his left thigh. Reaching down, Sasuke pulled the kunai from his body and left it fell to the floor.

The two brothers fought, both wanting to dominate over the other. Slowly they both began to deplete their remaining chakra, leaving both panting for breath. The older Uchiha ran at the younger one, blade in hand as he. Sasuke quickly ducked under and thrusted his own blade into his brother' side, twisting it before removing it. Falling to their knees in exhaustion, Itachi fell forward, not moving.

Sasuke stood up, balancing himself on his blade. It was finally over. Itachi was dead. Satisfied, he made his way over to the fallen blossom before collapsing to his knees. Without saying a word, he lifted her up in his arms and pulled her close. Moving a stand of her pink hair from her face, Sasuke laid a chaste kiss to her lips, "Stay with me, SakuraChan, Please." His voice a begging whisper

No reply.

Moving a strand of hair from her face he whispered, "I came back just like I promised."

Again no reply.

Sasuke watched her lifeless form, her body limp in his arms. Unbearable pain soaked his heart as he buried his face in the curve of her neck, the flesh as cold as ice.

"I need you, Sakura-Chan. I don't want to be alone." his voice on the verge of breaking. After everything they had gone through, how could it end this way, he thought to himself, how could he lose her now? He parted from her slightly, just enough to lay another chaste kiss upon her lips. "I love you, always." He mumbled against her lips.

Embracing her to him, he vowed she would be his first and last love.

"Do you mean it?' a soft voice muttered. Surprised he pulled away and looked at the beautiful cherry blossom. Her eyes were parted slightly her breaths barely visible. She was alive.

A smile grew on his lips. "With all my heart."

A smile came to her lips. That was enough for him.

Wasting no time, Sasuke stood up, holding Sakura in his arms, and made his way home.

Home, he thought, they were going home.

Every nerve in his body screamed. The gates getting closer and closer slowly and surely. That's when he saw the figure running towards him, high chakra, orange and black. His first thought was to prepare to fight, until he heard the voice calling their names.

"Sakura-Chan, Saskue-teme!" The figure waving his hand in the air, voice filled with concern.

Everything began to blur, his body growing weaker, "Naruto." He mumbled as he fell to his knees.

* * *

Please comment 


	9. Chapter 9: Waking Up Apart

Sorry I took so long on the update... i've been super busy with college stuff like u wouldn't believe... but i have it up and if i have time i hope to have chapter 10 and 11 up before christmas

thanks for all the comments

* * *

Chapter 9: Waking up Apart

Sakura felt her body slip into numbness, her vision darkening once more. The man that had saved her from death, had it really been Sasuke, or was she already dead and imagining things. Her heart ached for the man that she promised herself to. The cold soaking into her heart as she felt the loneliness run over her limp body.

As if on cue, the much needed warmth covered her as she heard the voice of her love. "_Stay with me, Sakura-Chan, Please_." His voice desperate. She tried to form words, to tell him she was okay, but nothing came.

_"I came back just like I promised_." Her voice escaped her as she tried to reply. _"I need you, Sakura-Chan. I don't want to be alone._" She wanted to cry out to him, to take him in her arms, to kiss his warm lips. As if reading her mind, the soft touch of his lips came upon hers for just a brief moment.

"_I love you, always_." He mumbled against her lips. Her heart almost stopped as she replayed the words in her head. He loved her. She welcomed his touch more so as he wrapped his warmth around her. Using all her strength she got her voice to mumble, "Do you mean it?"

Her eyes parted slightly as she looked up at the onyx eyes of her love. A smile spread upon his lips, "With all my heart." She smiled up at him before resting her eyes, letting sleep over come her. He loved her and that was all she needed.

Sakura slowly opened her eyes and found herself laying upon one of the many beds in the Konoha hospital. A slight pain shot threw her body as she attempted to sit up. Clutching her stomach, she cried out. The door suddenly opened showing her sensei, "Sakura-Chan, lie back down your still healing."  
She did as she was told and looked at her sensei examine her wounds before she spoke, "Where is he?"

"I'm glad to see that you're finally up. You had us all worried." The blonde said to her sending healing chakra into the blossoms body.

Anger filled her, "Where is he?" She repeated, inpatients in her tone.

Her Sensei sighed, "He's here in the hospital."

Sakura's eyes went wide as the information sunk in. Sasuke was here somewhere. "I have to see him." Was all she said as she tried once again to sit up. Pain raced through her body as she cried out once more.

"Please lie back down; you're not ready to be moving around yet."

"But I have to see him." She winced. Tsunade pushed her back on the bed.

"I'm afraid that's not possible right now. Uchiha's in intensive care right now and can't have any visitors and besides you still need to rest some more before you're ready to get out of this bed."

The blossoms eyes went wide. Intensive care. He was hurt that bad? Concern flooded her body as she thought of what Itachi had done to him. Memories of what he put her though filled her mind. In her heart she new Sasuke would never hurt her, but the memories of his eyes consumed with power as he thrusted the blade into her body caused tears to come to her eyes. How she needed to see him.

It was two more days till she was able to stand on her own, not that Naruto would let her. As she sat in one of the chairs in her Sensei's office at the hospital, Sakura waited for news of her love, hand clutching the pendant around her neck.

Looking into her eyes, the Hokage gave a soft sigh, "It seems the Uchiha is acting up and is refusing visitors. Are you sure you wish to see him?"

For a brief second, she thought of what she must look like. Her hair matted from staying in that bed for days, skin pale from her treatments, body still covered in a few bruises and bandages. It wasn't even an option. Sakura nodded, "Yes, Tsunade-sensei. I need to see him."

She stood up, motioning for the kunoichi to follow her. Sakura stood on her still hurting legs and followed as best she could. They stopped in front of a door with a warning taped to it. Was he that much trouble she thought to herself as her Sensei opened the door.

"Uchiha, you have a visitor."

"I told you I don't want visitors." His voice filled with annoyance.

"I think you want to see this one." Tsunade moved aside allowing Sakura to be seen standing in the doorway. Ebony caught Jade as her breath was taken away from her at the sight of her love.

* * *

lots of comments... please... 


	10. Chapter 10: Whole Once More

Sorry it took so long, but here is the next chapter...

i hope u enjoy it and thank you for all the comments

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10: Whole Once More**

Sasuke opened his eyes to the florescent lights stinging his sight. Where was he, he thought to himself. His body felt numb and lifeless.

"Oh, Sasuke-San, you're finally awake, we were getting worried." A voice said to him. He turned to see a smiling Hokage. She stood from where she was sitting and crossed the room to him. No words would come to his lips. What could he say? He could only watch as she placed her hands upon his chest, sending chakra into his body, "Lets see about getting you some movement."

As if on cue, he felt his body come to life. She stepped back and waited as he attempted to sit up. "Thank you." He rasped out.

"I should be thanking you apparently. According to Naruto, you're the one that saved my apprentice. If you hadn't brought her to the gate, we would have never found her." She smiled and motioned at the tray of food beside his bed." He hadn't noticed how hungry he truly was until that moment. Picking up the tray with unsteady hands, he ate eagerly as she watched and waited.

"You're still going to be here for a few days, you took quiet a bit of damage. I'm surprised you actually were able to walk to the gate, much less carry Sakura as well." At the sound of her name, Sasuke's eyes shot open wide as he turned to face the Hokage. "Don't worry, she's doing fine. She woke up yesterday, but she's still not ready to move around either."

He let go of the breath he had been holding. A maddening silence filled the room, which bothered him to no end, she was hiding something. "What happens when I can move around?" he asked, fearful for the answer.

Her smile faded, "I have no say in the matter. Once you are out of my care, you will go before the elders." She stood and went to stand beside the window, eyes cast outward as of searching for the words. "If it were up to me, I would go easy on you, mostly for her sake." She sighed, but it's not up to me." She looked at him.

"And my chakra, is that the elders doing?" he asked. He had felt a sudden drop in his chakra, as it were being depleted.

"Yes, it is only a precaution and temporary." She watched as he clenched his fist. "I'll leave you to your thoughts." Walking to the door, she stopped and turned slightly. Looking playfully over her shoulder she said, "By the way, before I forget," Sasuke perked up and looked at her curiously, "She asked about you." And then she was gone.

Sasuke could feel every nerve in his body at the thought of her. A smile on his lips as he remembered their time in cloud. How badly he wanted to be with her at the moment. He attempted to stand; maybe he could go find her, as to no avail. His legs where still limp and sent pain through his body.

A stray thought of his brother entered his mind. He was now the only living Uchiha left. The thought saddened him, but he had finally completed his goal. He had avenged his family.

Suddenly the door swung open, "Sasuke-san, you have a visitor." A fake smile on the nurses lips as she entered the room, "Do you feel up to it?"

He didn't want to see anyone, he wanted Sakura. But he knew it wasn't her. He may not be able to sense chakra at the moment, but he knew it wasn't her. Tsunade had said she wouldn't be able to move around for a while, "No, I don't." he said as he looked up at her, "I don't want any visitors."

The nurse lost her smile and nodded, "Maybe when you're feeling better?"

He shook his head, "I don't want _any_ visitors." He repeated more firmly. Sasuke didn't feel like putting up with everyone's questions, not now anyway. His mind was to busy thinking of his cherry blossom.

She seemed a lost for words as she stood at the door. Sasuke laid himself back down, resting his head upon the cream pillows. Turning away from her, he stared out the window. "I'm sorry, he doesn't seem to want any visitors, try again at another time."

He did not hear the response of the visitor he had as the nurse closed the door. He didn't care anyway. He spent the rest of the day telling nurse after nurse he didn't want any visitors. Why couldn't they get it through their head, he thought as he stared up at the ceiling, he didn't want to see anyone. He only wanted her.

He awoke the next morning to find Tsunade at his bedside once more. "Well it's about time you're up. Let's see how you're doing today." She placed her hands upon his chest once more. He felt her warm chakra enter his body checking every nerve in him. "You're healing up quiet nicely." She said as she removed her hands from him. "Just a few more days and you will be as good as new."

"How is she?' he asked.

The Hokage smiled a fake smile, "She's doing much better, I believe she can walk around on her own now. Though Naruto won't let her." She chuckled.

He smiled back, "That would be just like that dope."

Her smiled faded, "look, I have some work I need to take care of, but I will stop by later to check up one you if I can, if not, one of the nurses will come by to do so."

He only nodded as he picked up another tray of food and ate slowly. She exited the room and he was alone. He was use to being alone. It didn't bother him as much as it once did. He only wished he could be with her instead of in the plain empty room.

Sasuke didn't know how much time had passed as the door opened slightly to show Tsunade once more, "Uchiha, you have a visitor."

He scowled and looked at her, how many times would he have to say it, "I told you I don't want visitors." Annoyance in his tone.

She only smiled, "I think you want to see this one." She moved away from the door to reveal the vision that haunted his every moment, that made his heart leap into his throat.

"Sakura?" he whispered as he let his eyes soak in the sight of her. Bandages covered parts of her paled flesh, her rosette locks matted and tangled. Emerald eyes seemed distant and lost from lack of sleep. How beautiful she was.

Tsunade pushed the kunoichi in his direction as she nervously played with the front of her hospital gown. He sat up and ignored the pain in his body as he watched her careful little steps to the side of his bed. "I think I'll leave you two alone." The blond woman said as she exited the room.

Sakura looked up at him and smiled. How he loved that smile. "It's good to that you're doing well Sasuke-kun." Her voice soft.

"I'm glad to see that you are doing good as well." He said. He looked over her once more before casting his eyes to his pendant around her neck.

Suddenly he felt her body pressed to his as her arms found themselves around his neck. Her control broke as he heard her soft cries. Sasuke held her trembling body as she cried into his chest, "I missed you so much." Her tears soaking his shirt.

He gently stroked her hair, "I missed you too."

"I love you Sasuke-Kun." She mumbled into his neck.

Sasuke held her closer, ignoring the pain that raced through his body. How long he waited to hold her again, to hear her voice, to see her smile. "I love you too."

* * *

Please comment 


	11. Chapter 11: Beautiful in the Worst Time

This is a short chapter but here it is

thank u for all the reviews

* * *

Chapter 11: Beautiful in the Worst Times

Sakura trembled in his arms; letting tears of joy escape her jade eyes. How right it felt to be with him again, to touch him, hold him. His hand gently stroked her hair as she moved to sit beside him on the bed.

"I must look like a mess." She pulled away and wiped her reddening eyes.

He griped her wrist and held it, causing her to meet his eyes, "I think you look beautiful."

Looking deep in his onyx eyes she saw the truth in his words. No matter how horrible she looked he would still think she was beautiful. Sakura smiled and bit her lower lip. He laid a chaste kiss to her forehead, "I was so worried I lost you. Don't ever scare me like that again."

She pulled away and brushed her lips to his own before meeting his ebony eyes once more, "Why would I ever leave you?" another kiss. "I told you I would be waiting for you." She loved the taste of him, the feel of his body against her own small one.

His hand gently cupped her face her face as his thumb stroked her cheek, ebony eyes locked with her own. She wanted time to stop at that very moment, she wanted for him to always see her the way he saw her now. Who would have thought that the once cold and stoic boy would look at her as if she were the most important thing in his life?

He kissed her once more, softly and surly he traced her bottom lip with his tongue asking for entrance. She parted her lips welcomingly as one hand traced the line of her back, pulling her closer. Sakura moaned softly as he tasted her, begging her to respond.

A sudden knock on the door caused them to separate. Sakura quickly removed herself from the bed panting for breath. How badly she wished she could be alone with him, and not inside this busy hospital.

"Come in." Sasuke said through his calming voice, trying to relax his breaths. Their eyes met and she knew he wished for the same thing she had.

The door swung open and one of the nurses popped her head in, "Sakura-San, you have a visitor." Her eyebrow rose slightly at the seen before her but was quickly dismissed. Was it that obvious they had been kissing? She thought.

"Can you tell them I'm busy at the moment?" Sakura asked before she moved to sit upon the chair beside the bed.

"Alright, but Sai is going to awfully upset." The nurse said before she excused herself from the room, closing the door behind her.

Her body went stiff at sound of her teammate's name. What was she going to tell him? She thought. She knew Sai never truly liked the idea Sasuke returning. Not after the first rescue attempt nearly three years after he left. Sai had been sent to assassinate Sasuke but didn't because of Naruto's words to him. He became the new member, Sasuke's replacement, in team seven. She remembered how he told her he hated being referred to as the new Sasuke. Now that Sasuke was back, what would he do?

"Are you alright? Maybe you shouldn't be moving around yet." Sasuke's concerned voice brought her back from her thoughts.

Looking up to meet his eyes she smiled, "I'm fine, just thinking about something."

'Or someone?" his voice dripping with anger and sadness.

Shock filled her. Did he think she was seeing Sai?" she stood and sat upon the bed once more, placing her hand over his own, thumb gently stroking the flesh in comfort. Her other hand moved to cup his face to look at her. Onyx met jade, "I only think of you with love in my heart." She let there lips meet and for that brief moment she let her worries melt away.

* * *

hope u liked

please review


	12. Chapter 12: Wants and Desire

i know it has been a while since i last updated,... i've been super busy with stuff lately... and as a reward for ur patients... this chapter has a lemon. ..

thank you for all the comments .

* * *

**Chapter 12: Wants and desires**

"Well it's about time I was allowed to see you, teme." Naruto said as he stood beside the bed with his arms crossed. The blonde shinobi gave him a foxish grin, "I hear that you and Sakura-chan are getting close."

Sasuke smiled, "What's it to you?"

"All I'm saying teme is that you better take care of her." His fist clenched playfully in front of Sasuke's face. He thought of his cherry blossom. She had been released from the hospital the day before and convinced him to see his old teammate. It was actually nice to know that someone else was happy that he returned.

"I will. Can you do me a favor Naruto?"

Naruto lost his smile, "Sure, anything."

Sasuke motioned him to the closet holding his belongings, "Go into my bag and in the side pocket there is a small black pouch, will you bring it to me." Naruto nodded and walked silently to retrieve the object. Sasuke waited patiently for Naruto to return. He didn't have to wait long as the blonde walked over once more and held out the small pouch. Sasuke pulled the strings and opened the ebony cloth and let the small object fall onto him palm.

He heard Naruto gasp, "Is that…"

The Uchiha smiled, "Yes, do you think she will like it." In his palm, lay a silver band with three crystal stones upon it, the center one larger then the others.

"Are you really going to ask her to marry you?"

He nodded, "I want you to be the best man."

"Aw teme, I'd love to." He smiled at his teammate who returned it.

"I only have one problem. I face the elders as soon as I am released from this hospital. Tsunade-sama was able to slow my healing to give me some time to prepare but what happens if I am sentenced to death? How can I propose to her just to let her watch me die."

"What if you married her before your hearing?" Naruto suggested.

Sasuke scoffed, "Because getting married in the hospital is every woman's dream. Come on dope, think your idea's through before blurting them out." He sighed, "Maybe I shouldn't give it to her at all."

Suddenly, Naruto struck him on the head, "What was that for you dope?"

"Of course you should ask her, Sakura-Chan really needs to know that you care for her. You drove her crazy after you left the first time and I've seen her recently, she's always smiling. She hasn't smiled like that in a long time. I don't want her to stop smiling."

Sasuke let his eyes wonder to the ring he held between two fingers. He had bought soon after their encounter in cloud. He didn't want her to stop smiling, never.

"Oh and by the way, the elders wouldn't kill the man that saved the village from an S-class missing Nin." He smiled. "Especially a married man."

Naruto left the Uchiha to his thoughts as he laid there upon the snow white sheets staring up at the ceiling. Did he really have the courage to ask the woman he loved to marry him? When he bought the ring it seemed so simply, he had no second thoughts, but now he felt a wave of nausea hit him as if he really had butterflies in the pit of his stomach. Sleep over came him as his thoughts wondered to Sakura, he wished she was there with him.

Her lips were soft on his own as his hands traveled down her small form, her sent intoxicating him. He could feel her hands tangling in his hair as she pressed closer to him. "I love you Sasuke-kun." She mumbled against his lips as ebony locked with jade, both panting for breath.

"I love you too." He kissed her softly as his hand trailed up her body, his fingers finding the zipper to her shirt and slowly pulled downward. She gasped giving him the chance to slip his tongue and deepen the kiss. She responded immediately, letting him slide the shirt from her shoulders and discarding it upon the floor. He could feel the binding on her chest. Pulling a kunai from the holster on her leg he made quick work of the binding, letting it slide under and tore it slowly.

A small gasp escaped past her supple lips as the binding fell to the floor, revealing all of her to him. Sasuke kissed a light trail down her neck, nipping the tender flesh. Her hands caressed him, pulling the shirt over his head, and running the tips of her fingers across his hard chest.

Sasuke reached out and cupped one of supple breasts, her head fell back as a sigh slipped past her lips. "You're so beautiful." He mumbled against her flesh as he gently tugged on her hard peak. Sakura only whimpered. He grinned and slid an arm around her waist, lifting her as he took one of her sinuous peaks into his mouth. Her whimpers increased as he swirled his tongue around the little peak. He loved the way his cherry blossom reacted to him.

Wanting more of her, he worked his way down her form on s string of teasing nibbles. Settling between her thighs, Sasuke looked up into her jade eyes asking for permission before he let his tongue circle the sensitive flesh oh her burning sex. She shuddered beneath his touch as he suckled the tender bud.

"Sasuke-kun!" her hands tangled in his hair as if her very being depended on it. He smiled as he continued to explore her heated core, enjoying the taste and whimpers of approval. How he had missed her, how he needed her. Her juices exploded into his waiting mouth as her grip tightened in his hair, as if she was making sure he didn't miss a drop.

Sakura's body went limp as he pulled away and smiled up at her. The quick rise and fall as she fought for breaths drew him closer to her as he captured her lips once more. His throbbing length brushed against her soaking sex causing her to gasp, giving him the chance to slip his tongue inside. Her soft moans only enticed him more as he let his hands explore her body.

In a split second she was seated upon his lap, straddling his hips, hands bracing herself on his shoulders. His own hands tenderly moved from her hip to the curve of her back, pulling her closer to him. One hand softly moved a strand of rosette hair from her eyes, fingertips grazing her delicate skin. Her jade eyes captured his, bottom lip trembling in anticipation.

Sakura leaned in and placed a chaste kiss to him lips and buried her head in the nape of his neck. Sasuke stroked her hair softly and gently lifted her body, positioning himself at her dripping entrance. She whimpered faintly as he let his hardened length slip inside her heated core.

Sasuke hissed at how tight and wet she was, as if she was molded just to fit him, just to please his desires. Once he was sheathed inside her she pulled away to meet his eyes before she began to raise and lower herself upon him. Bracing herself upon his shoulders, she continued thrusting upon him, throwing her head back in sheer pleasure. Hands on her hips, Sasuke grunted and thrusted against her as he felt excitement rising.

She was all he needed, as he listened to her moan with each thrust. He could feel that she was almost close, her desire building as he let his hands graze across her flesh. He was close as well; he didn't know how much more he could take before she drove him over the edge. Her walls began to tighten around hard length as she continued to rise and fall upon him.

"Sasuke-kun!" she cried as she released all her pleasure. Her body squeezed his hot length as her juices slipped from her body. Sasuke grunted as he fell over the edge and exploded inside her burning sex. Their juices mingled together as her body went limp against his, her chest heaving for much needed breath. His own breath was ragged and gasping for air as he pulled her close.

"I love you." He heard her mumble.

Sasuke placed a chaste kiss to her flesh, "I love you too."

Sasuke bolted upright and panted for breath, his body drenched in sweat. Damn his hormones, he thought as his mind recalled his dream. He could still feel his arousal still hard and wanting. He truly wished he was with her at that very moment.

* * *

please comment 


	13. Chapter 13: Love Complete

much aplogieze for the late update... again i have been super busy with skool and college stuff, but i hope u enjoy this chapter... i will try to update the next chapter as soon as i can...

thank u for all the comments...

* * *

**Chapter 13: Love Complete**

Sakura made her way quietly down the hall of the Konoha hospital, her hands tucked neatly into the pockets of her white coat. Tsunade decide that she was well enough to continue her job at the hospital but would wait just a little while longer before doing any missions. A smile spread across her face as she walked towards Sasuke's room.

Reaching the door, her hand turned the knob and she stepped inside, he turned from the window to see who had entered and smiled. "Is it lunch time already?" he asked her as she made her way to the bed.

"Yes, it is." She leaned in and placed a chaste kiss upon his lips. "How are you doing today?"

"I hate being cooped up here, you know I'm all better, I have been for days." He smiled at her.

"We know that, but Tsunade just wants to give you as much time as possible." She sat upon the bed and took his hand in hers. Sakura also wanted as much time with him as possible before he had to face the council of elders.

"I want that too." He leaned forward and let his lips brush against hers as his hand slid around her neck Sakura moaned softly as his tongue traced her bottom lip asking for entrance. She was more than willing as she moved closer to him and let her hands roam his body. It didn't take long for Sasuke to lift her up and place her upon his lap, her knees hugging his thighs. Their lips never parting from each others.

Neither of them were worried about someone walking in and interrupting them, everyone knew better. Sakura could feel his hands move to remove her coat as he slowly slipped it off her shoulders and down her arms, discarding it upon the white tiled floor.

He parted from her, letting his hands rest at her hips. Eyes locking with her jaded ones, a smile spread upon his lips as one hand reached up, tucking a strand of her rosette hair behind her ear. "How did I get lucky enough to have someone like you?"

"Sakura smiled, "I would thank your good looks." She let a small giggle escape passed her lips, but was stopped short when in a split second she laid beneath him, his arms braced beside her head, his bangs brushing her forehead.

He smiled, "Really? If my looks are all you care about then maybe I shouldn't give this to you." He held a small black pouch between two fingers above her.

Sakura eyed the small pouch hanging before her with wide eyes. A trembling hand reached to grab it, but he playfully raised it out of her reach, a smirk upon his lips, "What do we say?"

She stuck her tongue out at him teasingly before pulling him down and kissing him softly, "I love you Sasuke-kun." Her breath tingling against his flesh.

He smiled and pulled her into a sitting position and began to open the little pouch, her heart beating rapidly in her chest, body trembling with excitement. His palm held out to catch a small object that slipped out of the pouch. Sakura could feel her breath stop as the sunlight caught on the band of a white gold, three stone ring.

Sasuke smiled at her hopefully and held it between two fingers, "I love you more than I could imagine possible and I want to spend the rest o my life with you. Will you be my wife, the mother of my children, my partner in everything we do?"

Sakura bit her lower lip, trying to fight back tears of joy. Her hands slipped around his neck and kissed him repeatedly. "Yes," Kiss, "yes," kiss, "yes." A final kiss before he slipped the ring upon her finger.

"I love you." He whispered as he laid a trail of kisses down her neck.

"I love you too." Her hands traveled his body. She had reached a new bliss in her life. Not only was the famous Uchiha Sasuke in love with her, but she was to be his wife. "I can't wait to start our life together." She said to him.

Suddenly she felt him tense and pulled away. Panic filled her as he moved away from her as to the point to remove himself from the bed and stand starring out the window.

"Sasuke-kun. What's wrong?" concerned present in her tone.

Silence filled the room like a heavy blanket, causing her body to tremble. Flash backs of the night he left all those years ago raced through her mind.

"Please, talk to me." She begged, her joy slowly falling as rapid as it had risen.

He turned to face her, but would not meet her eyes. "I'm scared Sakura."

Her mouth hung open as she took in his words. What would he be scared of? Sakura stood up and wrapped her arms around him from behind, "You need to talk to me." He turned in her arms to face her, "_I_ need you to talk to me."

He sighed and cautiously met her eyes, "We both know what is going to happen soon, I face the Elders." His hands held hers, his fingers tracing the ring that now adorned her finger. Then as if she had been hit with a gush of wind, every worry he felt panged into her heart. What if he was put to death before and they could not marry and she would be alone. What if they weren't given the chance to be parents and bring the next generation of the Uchiha line.

Sakura buried her head in his shoulder, his arms wrapped around her. "Sasuke-kun?" she mumbled into his shirt.

"Yes, Sakura-Chan." His hand gently stroked her back.

"Do you want to marry me?" she asked him, her arms wrapping around his waist. She did not want him to see her weak.

Sasuke placed a chaste kiss on her forehead, "Of course I do, how could-"

Sakura pulled away, cutting his words short, "Then lets not wait, let's get married here, before you face the Elders."

His eyes went wide, "Are you sure that's what you want."

She wiped a tear forming in her eyes and looked up at him, "If you're talking about a huge wedding with cake, and flowers, and all the stuff, I don't want any of that, Sasuke-kun. All I want is you," she paused, placing her hands delicately on his chest, "All I need is you." Sasuke cupped her face in his hands and kissed her softly, "I just want to be with you."

Sasuke took her into his arms and stroked her hair. "And I want to be with you to." He paused, letting Sakura enjoy her blissful moment once more. A sigh escaped past his lips, "Alright, we'll get married before my hearing, but I'm sure the dope is going to want to be here."

Excitement filled her as she wrapped her arms around his neck, lifting herself off the ground. He chuckled and spun her around. She never wanted to leave this moment.

It took then quiet a bit of convincing and sweet talking to get Tsunade to agree to marry them since they would need her signature to make it official, but she caved in when Sakura stared to make her bottom lip quiver. The old woman always fell for that, even when she was just a genin. They were to be married that very afternoon, two days after the proposal, and Sakura was a nervous as Hinata was around Naruto when they were younger. The only people present would be Naruto, Kakshi, Hinata, and Ino. Sakura was currently in her office getting ready. It may not be the huge, fancy wedding she had planned as a child but it was to the man she had dreamed it would be.

"You look fine, billboard brow, now come on they're waiting for us." Ino said to her at the door. It was just like her to rush, could she see how nervous she was. She pulled at the short white kimono and straightened her large loose sleeves. It wasn't much but it was perfect at such short notice. Sakura took a deep breath and got up to follow Ino to Tsunade's office were they would sign the papers. As they walked down the hall Ino said, "I can't believe, you, of all people, are going to marry Sasuke. How unfair is that? There are much better girls than you."

Sakura looked at her angrily then saw the little smirk on her friend's face, "You're just jealous that I got him before you did." They stared at one other before both burst out laughing out loud as they recalled all the silly little fights over the raven haired boy.

Once the arrived, Ino opened the door, letting the bride make her graceful entrance. All the men in the room stood as she entered, her future husband mouth slightly ajar as he locked eyes with her. She was glad that Kakshi was able to bring Sasuke some cloths other than his hospital clothes he had been wearing. His black high collar shirt proudly exhibited the Uchiha clan symbol on the back. She smiled as he reached to take her hand and lead her to the desk. Both sat at the chairs before the desk, the others standing behind them. Tsunade sat at her desk, the form sitting before her.

"Now that both parties are present, we can proceed." She turned to Sasuke, "Uchiha Sasuke, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

He turned to face Sakura, a smile on his lips, "I do."

Tsunade smiled as well before turning to Sakura, "And do you Haruno Sakura, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Sakura took his hand in hers, "I do."

Tsunade slid the marriage certificate toward them. Sasuke was first as he picked up the pen and signed his name at the bottom, not a flicker of doubt filled his actions. There was no a hint of hesitation in her that she was doing the wrong thing, as he handed her the pen and the certificate. A smile came to her lips as she signed her name right below his own. Sakura slid the paper across the desk back to Tsunade, who picked it up and reviewed it.

Her sensei put the scroll down upon her desk, "Does anyone here have reason why these two should not be married speak now." There was silence. "Very well then," her pen met the paper and moved to form her name, "then I'm proud to present, Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha Sasuke." Placing the pen down, she turned to Sasuke, "You may now kiss the bride."

He smiled, turning to Sakura, both leaned forward, their lips meeting for a brief second. Elation and joy filled her entire body at the realization that she was now married.

* * *

Please comment... and be patient with me on the updates 


	14. Chapter 14: One Night Left

here's the update

sorry for the wait...

thanks for all the reviews

* * *

Chapter 14: One night left

"I can't believe your married." The blonde shinobi said, grinning from ear to ear, "Now the elders will have to be nice since your married to one of the top Ninjas in the village. You don't want her getting mad."

Sasuke smirked, "Yeah, defiantly don't want to get her mad." His mind remembering all the times she had lost her temper and would beat Naruto up when they were genin. His smiles faded, "I face them tomorrow, we can't put it off any longer."

The fox also lost his smile, "Everything will be fine, teme. I'm sure Tsunade will talk some sense into them."

He sighed, "I just wish I had one night with her, just one night with only the two of us." Right now she was working her shift at the hospital, they only had their time together at the hospital were anyone could and would knock on the door and interrupt them.

"I know what you mean; I deal with the same thing with Hinata. Her dad always has someone watching us. Sometimes I think he doesn't trust me alone with her." he said angrily.

Sasuke scoffed, "I wonder why?"

"Hey, it's not my fault." He looked at Sasuke with crossed arms, "Have you not seen her, she's a total knock-out. I can't even take her near that pervy sage."

Sasuke laughed at the blonde.

"I wouldn't be laughing; he's hit on your wife a few times to." He said with a raised eyebrow.

He stopped, glaring at the blonde, "Well you tell him if I ever catch him looking at her like that again, and he won't be writing any more of those perverted books of his."

Naruto laughed, "I don't think Kakashi sensei would like that."

Both shinobi laughed at the thought of their sensei's perverted book obsession.

Later that day, Tsunade came in to see him, face grim, "How do you feel?"

Sasuke, who was standing by the window, turned to face her, "Nervous, scared, anxious, what else would I feel?" a hand ran through his hair as he let out the breath he had been holding, "I know you can't push it back anymore, and I know I would have to face them sooner or later." He met her eyes hesitantly, "I just wanted to thank you for everything you did. It was more than I expected, and I know you did it mostly for Sakura, but all the same, thank you."

A smile on her lips as she walked over and placed her hand upon his shoulder, "Uchiha, I didn't do all this just for my student's sake, I did it for you as well." A sigh escaped past her lips, "I respect you, Uchiha, more than you know. A man who can admit he was wrong is always better than a man who thinks he is always right. It's not everyday you hear an Uchiha thank you for help, much less ask for it. You saved the life of someone very important to me, in more ways than one. Sakura has been more social and happy this past year."

Sasuke tensed, wondering if she knew what happened in cloud.

Placing her finger to her lip, "She didn't tell me anything I figured it out on my own, if that's what you're wondering." She smiled, "I would have pushed her into telling me more, but I didn't want her to go back to the way she was."

Sasuke looked down onto his lap, "How long have you known?"

"Oh, about a year. I just saw no reason to bring it up to her. It was pretty obvious what happened at cloud. I don't think she has ever taken that necklace off." She sat upon the chair beside the bed and crossed her legs.

"But I was a missing Nin, isn't it a crime to withhold information about missing Nin." He asked confused.

She smiled, "I knew you would show up eventually, and I enjoyed seeing her smile. And you're right, it is a crime to with hold information, but I knew she wouldn't have kept it a secret if you were a threat." She raised an eyebrow, "I trust you to take care of her."

He smiled back, "I will. I just hop I get the chance to."

She continued to smile, "I know." She looked at the clock, "Well, I have work I need to do, I'll be around ten or so to take you."

He only nodded as she made her way to the door and stopped. "Before I forget," she turned and reached into her pocket and pulled out something wrapped in paper and tossed it to him, "Kakashi thought you would like this." And she was gone, slamming the door behind her.

Sasuke looked at the small rectangular object and slowly removed the paper around it. His hands trembled as the moved over the cool metal surface of the leaf headband sitting in his lap. His fingers traced the leaf symbol as he thought of the one he had lost long ago. A note caught his eyes causing him to pick it up.

_Sasuke,_

_I thought you would like this back, Naruto and I had it fixed just in case you would like to wear it to your hearing._

_Kakashi_

A smile came to the Uchiha's lips. So this was his headband, he thought as he held it in his hands, the scratch across its surface gone. Without hesitation he tied it around his forehead feeling complete.

Night came and Sasuke laid awake, to nervous to sleep. Sakura had come by before she headed home; she seemed so upset and sad. He wished he should go see her and comfort her. That is the job of a husband; right, to be there for his wife?

He sat up with a jolt, night stars illuminating the room it their soft glow. Someone was in his room. Sasuke reached under his pillow for the kunai that Naruto had given him. Who would be stupid enough to sneak into his room a night? Activating his Sharingan, he scanned the room. In the blink of an eye he stood behind the intruder, kunai at his neck.

"So you still have some skill?"

Sasuke released him, "Dope, what are you doing here this late?" he hissed.

Placing his fists on his hips, he grinned, "I'm busting you out."

He sighed, "Running away isn't the answer." It was now Sasuke's turn to hit Naruto over the head.

Naruto rubbed his head and looked angrily up at the raven haired Shinobi, "Fine then, so much for giving you your night with Sakura," he turned away and mumbled, "last time I try and help you get laid."

At the sound of her name Sasuke grabbed the collar of Naruto's green vest, "What are you talking about." Curiosity filled his tone.

"Well, I thought since this is the last night before you face the elders, I would take your place here and you could go see Sakura." The fox smiled, "All you would have to do is to make sure to be back before dawn."

Sasuke smiled and released Naruto, "You would do that for me?"

He flashed him a foxish grin, "Yeah, teme, believe it." And with a puff of smoke the blond was replaced with raven hair with eyes to match. "They will never know you're gone."

Sasuke smiled and with another puff of smoke, he was now the idiot blonde, "This is a shape I never wanted to take."

Naruto glared at him, "Well who asked you, just get out of here." He almost yelled, trying to keep his voice down to not wake up the others in the hospital.

He nodded and was at the window, ready to jump out when he turned around, "Thanks Naruto."

"No problem." He smirked.

Sasuke listened and nodded as Naruto gave directions to her place on the other side of town and he was gone.

As he jumped from roof to roof, he took pleasure from the freeing air and the lights and sounds of his village and home. It didn't take long for him to feel her chakra radiate over his skin as he neared the Anbu housing area. Landing on a nearby tree he scanned the area and located her place. He could see her through the window of her second story apartment as she walked across the room in nothing but a red tank top and black panties. His heart beat grew rapid at the thought of what he wanted to do to her.

It took all his courage as he leaped for the window, landed gently upon the edge and tapped upon the glass. She turned to face him, surprise filled her face. He couldn't help but watch her form walk to the window, the soft seductive sway of her hips. She slide the window open

He smiled at her, "Hello, love."

* * *

please comment 


	15. Chapter 15: If Just For Tonight

**Sorry for the long wait... i'm been super busy... but here is chapter 15**

**thank u for all the comments. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 15: If Just For Tonight**

After her visit with her husband, Sakura quietly made her way out the front doors of the hospital. The sun had already begun to set as she made her way through the crowded streets. She had hardly said a word to him today, her heart trying to hide the pain of what tomorrow would bring. As one of the four Anbu captains, she was required to be present at the hearing. All she new was that nothing could keep her from being there.

Sakura needed a familiar face to cheer her up. She headed to Ichiraku, hoping to catch Naruto at his favorite ramen shop. There was no way she was going to bother looking for Sai. He was avoiding her and she him, ever since she told him that she was going to marry Sasuke. She loved Sai, not the same way he loved her, but more of the way Naruto loved her. She hated the thought of losing his friendship.

As she entered the shop, her heart leapt when she saw her blonde teammate, but it stopped as she saw who sat beside him. Sai. Every nerve in her body told her to run, to put as much distance between her and the artist as possible, but it was too late, "Hey, Sakura-Chan, come join us." Naruto yelled, now she was stuck.

She hesitantly made her way over and sat beside Naruto, her eyes never meeting Sai's, "Hello Naruto, Sai." His name almost a whisper. Taking a chance, she caught a glance in his direction to see him staring at her hands, which were neatly held together in front of her. She looked at them herself to see that he was gazing at her wedding ring. Sakura quickly moved her hands onto her lap underneath the table away from his view. Naruto, oblivious to the transaction that just happened, continued to eat his ramen.

Placing his empty bowl down, the fox turned to her and flashed a smile, "So, did you go see the teme before you left?"

She noticed Sai flinch before she said, "You know I did," she looked into her lap, "It was kind of awkward between us today."

He lost his smile, "How so?"

"We just didn't know what to say to each other, knowing what happens tomorrow." She sighed. "I just wish I could have more time with him before tomorrow."

"Don't worry about it," slapping his forehead he said, "I forgot, I'm suppose to meet Hinata at the bridge. I got to go." His voice shaking, giving away his lie.

Sakura attempted to argue but he was already running out, waving back at them. Sakura was now alone with Sai, she had never felt uncomfortable with him, but now she wanted to be a thousand miles away.

"So how's married life?" his voice oozing with distain.

Anger flared in her, how dare he act like she's at fault, like she was the traitor, "Great, I couldn't have made a better choice." Her voice chipper, a playful smile plastered on her face, trying to get under his skin.

She saw him tense, and without a word he pushed away from the table and went straight out into the street. Oh, he wasn't getting away that easy. She stood up and started after him. The streets were now almost empty, letting her spot him easily.

She reached for him, grapping his arm and turning him to face her, "What is your problem?"

No answer.

Sakura glared at him, "Answer me dammit."

He tore his arm from her grip, "Fine, you want to know my problem." He clasped his hands in front of him, "Well where to start, oh I know, let's start with the fact that everyone here welcomes back the traitor with open arms as if he was some big hero and not the treacherous snake he really is. Not only that, you go and marry the reptile in secret, forgetting all the pain he ever caused you –"

Sakura cut him off, "I did not marry him in secret, and I have not forgotten everything he's done." She screamed.

His face only an inch from hers, "You could have fooled me. Tell me Mrs. Uchiha," her new name spilled out like poison, "How does it feel to marry the man who caused you so much pain, made you cry yourself to sleep at night, and left you alone and cold for more than seven years."

Sakura couldn't breathe, her heart split as if a thousand senbon had been run through her heart. Never had he been so cold to her as to mention her pain to her in anger. To throw all he had once promised to protect her from right into her heart.

"He…he's ….changed." she whimpered, fighting back tears that had begun forming.

"People. Don't. Change." His voice hard each word strained as it left his lips.

"You did." She replied, remembering how innocent and almost child like when they first met. No social skills whatsoever, and now, she didn't see that person anymore.

Sai seemed taken back by her response, as if he were lost for words.

"Why are you doing this Sai, Why are you tearing me down? She asked him, her voice on the verge of breaking.

He lowered his head and turned from his gaze, "Because I lost the thing I cared for the most, to man I hate the most."

Sakura covered her mouth in sock. She had known he liked her, but she thought it nothing more than a simple crush, "Sai, I had no-."

"Don't. I don't want your pity." And in a puff of smoke he was gone. The pink haired kunoichi continued to stand their wondering how she could not have seen the signs of how her teammate had felt.

Once back in her apartment, Sakura went straight to her room. She thought of Sai, there was nothing she could do. She wasn't going to leave Sasuke for him. And she knew he would never listen to reason. Sakura shook her head, she couldn't think about that right now. Her husband was going to face the elder tomorrow morning. She needed to think of that.

She quickly changed out of her work clothes and placed on her red tank top. Laying herself upon her bed she stared up at the ceiling. Sakura didn't know what she would do if she lost Sasuke. Her heart ached at the thought of never seeing him again. She needed something to calm her nerves she thought as she made her way to the kitchen.

Suddenly a light tap upon her window caught her attention. Their on her window sill sat Naruto, but something was different about him. The smile upon his face more of a seductive smirk. She calmly walked over and slid open the window.

"Hello, love." He said to her, giving her another seductive smile.

"Sasuke?" she asked, leaning closer as if to study him. He only continued to smile. Her eyes lit up, grabbing his hand, she pulled him inside and shut both the window and the curtain. Turning once more to him, she watched as the jutsu was released with a puff of smoke. It slowly began to dissipate, revealing the form of her husband.

Sasuke smiled at her and took the few steps, closing the space between them. He gently cupped her face between his strong hands before brushing his lips to hers. Sakura whimpered softly, hungrily deepening the kiss. Her arms wrapped themselves around his neck as his own moved around her waist. She could feel his rough hands move under her shirt, fingers trailing her spine. A shiver of pleasure radiated through her as she let her own fingers run through his ebony hair, pulling him closer.

Finally, they parted slightly, still holding onto each other, both panting for breath, "What are you doing here?" she asked through shortened breaths.

He removed one hand from behind her and gently tucked a strand of her rosette locks behind her ear, "Can't a man come and see his wife?"

Sakura could feel the heat of his touch on her flesh as he stroked her cheek, "But how did you-?"

He placed a finger to her lips, "Don't worry, Naruto's taking care of it. We have all night together." He smiled, not bothering to explain further. She smiled in return, so that's what that fox was up to. "So tell me, do you often open the window for that dope dressed like this?"

Sakura pulled away and looked down at her self and blushed. How could she have forgotten what she wearing? "Well not all the time."

He only smiled. His hands on her hip, he pulled her back to him. She could feel his arousal against her, her sex burning in response. Taking hold of his hands she led him to her bed, her heart pounding as she looked into his hungry eyes. Both of them wanted this, needed this, after what they had been through, after everything they had to do to get there.

She let herself fall upon the crimson sheets, her hair forming a soft halo around her head. Supporting himself on his knee he leaned over her and placed a chaste kiss upon her lips before leading a trail of butterfly kisses down her neck to the supple curve of her breasts. Sakura moaned faintly, as she felt a rough hand slide down her shoulder pulling down the strap or her top, exposing her to his heated breaths.

"Your so beautiful." He mumbled against her flesh, sending jolts of pleasure through her body. His skillful tongue circled her hardened peak while his knee spread her wider.

"Sasuke-kun!" she gasped, hands clutching the sheets beneath her as her back arched into him, begging for more. The sound or ripping fabric filled her ears a he lost patients and tore the top in two, throwing it across the room. She bit her lower lip as she felt his knee rub against her soaking core through the thin fabric between them.

Every part of her was on fire as his wicked mouth nipped and sucked her hard peak mixed with the heat of his own body. Suddenly she felt him pull away, looking up at him confused until she saw him smile and quickly discard his own clothing, revealing all his taunt muscles. Sitting up she reached for him and pulled him down to the bed, switching the table of power. His knees dangled off the bed as she startled his hips, his hard length pulsing against her stomach. She leaned forward and kissed a delicate trail from his jaw to the nape of his neck, "My turn now."

Sakura moved down his body, her fingertips grazing the hard muscles of his chest. She heard him take in a hissed breath as she kissed just below his navel, enjoying his reactions. She had never done anything like this before, but it felt so natural.

Holding his long hard length in her hand she found that her fingers could not reach around. She recalled how big he had felt against her but she never imagined. He moaned slightly as she delicately stroked him. A smile came to her lips at the thought of how much power she had over him at the moment.

Sakura placed a soft kiss to the head of his staff before gently letting her tongue explore its length. The gentle groans of pleasure from his lips encouraging her further as she slowly took his length inside her waiting mouth. Her hand pumping as she continued to taste him, his hands tangling in her hair wanting more. His length throbbing in her mouth and hands as she heard him grunt and hiss in pleasure. She loved the feeling of his pleasure, knowing she was cause.

In the blink of an eye she was pinned to the bed, Sasuke lying upon her, his bangs grazing her flesh, "How you torture me." He kissed her softly, "If just for tonight…" another kiss, "I will be the one to please you."

Sakura shivered as she felt the sensual graze of his finger tips across her flesh to the heated core between her legs. Her eyes shut tight as she whimpered softly, biting her lower lip, his fingers stroking her. She heard his soft chuckle at her reactions, her eyes still shut. His fingers still working her as she felt nuzzle into her neck, his breath heating her already searing flesh. "I've dreamed about this for so long, my cheery blossom." He whispered to her.

Her bottom lip trembled as he plunged two fingers into her. She gasped as he unhurriedly pumped them in and out of her. His thumb tenderly played with the bud of her sex with each thrust. Sakura whimpered head thrown back, as she felt the raise of her climax build, her fingers grasping the sheets beneath her for fear of letting go and shattering to pieces.

"Please." She begged, her voice no more than a whisper. He only smiled and kissed her lips softly.

She could feel him remove his fingers from her core and through half open eyes she saw him place them into his mouth, "Delicious." His voice dark and husky.

Suddenly she felt the graze of his hard length brush her inner thigh sending a jolt of excitement through her body. Sakura gripped his upper arms as she felt him position himself at her opening. His lips covered her as if to comfort her as he tenderly thrust into her burning sex. She bit into her lower lip as she felt he pulled out just a bit and thrust back in.

Sakura gasped as his thrusts grew faster, her nail digging further into his arm. She could feel the pleasure building inside of her almost ready to explode. "Sasuke-kun!" she cried out as he lifted her from the bed and turned her around. On her knees, Sakura's back was pressed against his muscled chest, rough hands roamed her body.

"You feel better than I remember." He mumbled against her neck, his breath sending shivers down her spine. Sakura threw her head back upon his sholder as one hand cupped her breast as the other went below and joined his thrusting length inside her burning sex.

She could feel herself about to go over the edge as he touched and played with every sensitive nerve in her body. His lips descended upon her neck, kissing her searing flesh as her breaths came out in pleasured pants. He knew exactly what to do to send her straight to the edge and hold her there, where to touch, how fast to thrust. She was on the brink of madness as she felt him smile against her flesh. "Do you like that?" Sakura could only whimper in response as he chuckled softly, "I'll take that as a yes."

He continued to thrust into her burning core until she cried out, "Sasuke-kun!" releasing the tightened ball of pure bliss. She heard her love grunt as her walls griped his hard length setting free his own pleasure inside her. Sakura went limp in his arms as both lied down upon the mattress once more.

He pulled her to him, nuzzling into her neck, him arms wrapping around her waist. Sakura could feel the heat of his breath on her already steaming skin as she leaned against him. He turned her around to face him, starring into her partial open emerald eyes before he pulled her once more to him. His arms around her once more as he kissed her softly upon the lips, "I love you, Cherry Blossom."

She returned his kiss, "I love you too, Sasuke-kun."

* * *

please comment

and i hope that u enjoyed it


	16. Chapter 16: Facing Fate

Much apologies for the delay... I'm sorry... but I really hope u like this chapter...

and thank u for all the comments... it's makes me happy knowing someone likes my writing

**Chapter 16: Facing Fate**

Sasuke gently stroked her pink locks as her head rested upon his chest, her breath heating his skin. He could hear her even breaths, telling him she was fast asleep. His eyes shifted to the clock beside the bed. 4:37. His time was running out. Sasuke looked down at his sleeping wife. How innocent she looked, she didn't deserve her.

Not wanting to wake her, he gently slipped out from under her and sat at the edge of the bed. He let his hand run through his hair as he thought about what was to come. As he attempted to remove himself from the bed he felt a soft grip upon his wrist.

Sasuke turned to see that she had propped herself on her elbow and was staring up at him with hurt eyes, "Where you just going to leave?" her voice trembling.

"I have to get back before sunrise." his eyes locking with her emerald ones. "I didn't want to disturb you."

Sitting up she pulled him back to sit on the bed beside her, "I would have been more upset to find you gone when I woke then if you had woke me up to say good bye." Her lips descended on his, "Don't sneak out."

"I'm sorry." his voice shaking as he let his lips linger on hers. He didn't want to leave; he never wanted to be parted from her touch. His arms encircled her slender body and pushed her back onto the bed. He could feel her hands tangle in his ebony hair as he deepened the kiss.

She was the one to pull away first as she looked up at him, one hand moving a strand of hair away from his face, "You should get going before Naruto has a panic attack." A smile formed upon her lips.

He kissed her once more softly upon her lips, "I think I want to stay here." A playful smirk grazed his lips. She only returned a stern look and he knew he was beaten as he removed himself from the bed. He dressed quickly and turned to face her. She sat upon the edge of the bed, her body wrapped in the crimson sheets.

She stood up and walked towards him, the sheet pooling around her feet even though she held it firmly upon her body. She stopped inches from his body, looking up at him, "Close your eyes." He looked shocked for a moment before he complied He could hear her hand move upward and work on something behind her before he felt the cool touch of metal to his flesh her arms wrapping around his neck. Sakura pulled away as he opened his eyes, a hand reached to touch the small pendant. His mother's necklace. "You told me to take care of it till you got back. I've been meaning to give it back to you."

Sasuke sighed and cupped her face gently in his hands, before letting his lips meet hers, "Thank you." He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to him one hand at her waist, the other resting upon her rosette locks. Sasuke laid a chaste kiss upon her head as he continues to hold her.

Sasuke laid himself upon the bed in the Konoha Hospital. Naruto left, after yelling at him for cutting it close. The sun had risen and bathed the room in light; he only stared up at the ceiling two fingers playing with the pendant at his neck. He didn't know what would happen today, all he wanted was to be done with this so he could be with her. Sakura, his wife, his heart, his reason. She was his everything now; she was all he ever needed from the start.

A gentle tap upon the door brought him out of his thoughts as he sat up, "come in." The door slowly opened to show the blonde Hokage with two Anbu, one at each side. Her brown eyes stern as she met him own dark ones.

"It's time Uchiha."

He only nodded and removed himself from the bed, making his way towards her. There was no escaping now.

They had bound his wrists with threads of chakra as he stood before the five elders. Tsunade was behind him to the right and the two Anbu had been dismissed. The door opened on the wall opposite of him. In walked four cloaked Anbu members in white robes. He knew who they were and why they were here, the four captains of the Anbu Black Ops. The four most elite shinobi in all of Konoha.

With confidence, each walked in and lined up a few feet off to his left. They bowed their heads in unison towards the elders first then at the Hokage.

"Present yourselves." One of the elders said.

The one closest to him lifted and removed the mask, "**Uzumaki** Naruto, 1st captain of the Anbu Black Ops."

Then the next one did the same, "**Haruno Sakura, 2****nd**** captain of the Anbu Black Ops." Shock filled him. He knew she was an Anbu, but had no idea she was a captain. **

Sasuke was not paying much attention as the other two introduced themselves, not that he was surprised to see Lee and Neji. He wondered why she never said anything to him. His eyes never left her as she stood there, her form serious and strong, eyes never meeting his.

His attention was averted when one of the elders stood up and cleared his throat. "We are here today to decide the punishment of Uchiha Sasuke, but since the four of you are well acquainted with him, we have decided that you will not be allowed to watch over this hearing. Only family will be allowed to be present and four of the top ranking Anbu in your squads. You are dismissed." He sat back sown without meeting their gaze.

Sasuke looked back at his wife and friends. The three men glanced at him, sadness and hope in their eyes before they placed the white masks back in place. Sakura's eyes were lowered to the floor unmoving.

The door opened once more as four more Anbu in black robes entered and stood opposite of their captains. He could only watch helpless as Naruto, Neji, and Lee exited the room slowly.

The elder cleared his throat once more, "Now we can-." His eyes darted to Sakura who had not moved, "Haruno-San, you have been dismissed."

She looked up at the ageing man with no emotion in her eyes, "With your permission I ask if I may stay?"

"We are only allowing family present and since he has none-."

"But he does." She said to him, her voice cold, stern.

The man seemed to be confused, "What are you saying."

Sakura clenched her fists, "I have a right to witness my husband's punishment."

The room fell silent.

The man beside the other turned to Tsunade, "What is the meaning of this, what she says can't be true?"

The blonde took a step forward, "It's true, Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura are married. I signed the papers myself." Her tone calm and firm.

He scoffed and turned to me, "Very well, lady Uchiha, you are welcomed to stay, but as a citizen not as an Anbu."

She only nodded as he watched he approach the table the men sat behind. He was helpless as she placed her mask upon the table before removing her white robe. It was several minutes later when she had removed her weapons and armored plates and placed them upon the table. She now stood in only a black tank top with mesh and form fitting black pants. She bowed and stepped back to where she had been standing before.

Sasuke could feel the shock and disapproval of the Anbu that stood in the room. It must be hard watching your captain submit to them. He looked at them and felt their defense rise. They were afraid of him, that made him smile.

Once more the elder cleared his throat, "Now that everyone is present, we can proceed." He looked at Sasuke, "What have you to say for the crimes you have committed?"

He met the man's questioning gaze, "I have nothing to say except, I left for selfish reasons and regret it to this day," he looked over at his beautiful wife, her eyes meeting his. Reassuring him, "I almost lost something that was very precious to me. I would never have forgiven myself." He turned back to the men, "All I ask is for a second chance, a chance to be happy, to continue the Uchiha line."

The men nodded, until one spoke, "It says here that you 'removed' **Orochimaru**and Itachi from Konoha's missing-nin list." The elder looked from the papers before him to him, "You saved the life of one of our most promising captains," his eyes averted to Sakura, "and you retuned willing. That is quiet impressive."

Sasuke felt as if he were applying for a job rather than meeting his fate. He knew the punishment for any missing-nin was death, he only hoped for Sakura's and his own sake that they would be lenient and let him live.

"We are all aware that the punishment for any missing-nin is death," well duh, he thought to himself as the elder continued, "Uchiha Sasuke, do you wish to join the ranking shinobi of this village once more?"

He looked at Sakura who smiled at him, "With all my heart."

"Very well then, you determination and will are to be tested." He let out a single cough, "We have given this much thought and we feel," he turned to the others who nodded in return, "that if you are eager to return than you can wait one year's time."

Confusion filled the room.

"Let me explain," he coughed once more, "In three days time you will walk out of the gates of Konoha and denied return. In one years time the gates will once again reopen for you. Only if you truly wish to return will you be able to wait the time. If you do not return in that time the next time you are seen, death will be your sentence."

He felt his heart stop, a whole year, away from her, but wait he never said –

"And with the new development of your wife in the picture, I'm afraid that she will be put on Village lock down. She will not be allowed to leave the village walls."

The whole room was in shock, "But we need Sakura on missions, she is the best medic-nin and one of the captains, she needs to be able to leave the city." Tsunade's voice filled with anger matching his own. How dare they punish her as well?

"She is striped of her Anbu status and put on hospital duty till the year passes where it will all be restored. That is our decision and it will stand, is that understood?" his voice calm. He turned to she her eyes averted down, her hair trying to shield a tear that was trailing down her cheek. His heart ached to hold her to comfort her but the strings kept him in place.

He could feel Tsunade's anger sending shivers down his spine, but she said nothing through clenched teeth. "Very well then," the elder said, "The Anbu will take you to the holding cell until then."

Sasuke met her eyes once more filled with panic, fear. The elders stood, "Now if you don't mind, we have other things we must attend to." As they were about to exit the room Sakura seemed to appear before them in the blink of an eye. What he saw broke his heart. Sakura had placed herself on her knees, forehead touching the cold wood floor, hands on either side of her head.

"Please, I beg you." Her voice breaking.

"The verdict stands, remove yourself from our path." The elder yelled at her.

"I know, and I do not question the judgment of the elders but I ask, do you doubt my skills and loyalty as a kunoichi?"

They seemed taken back by her words as much as he was, "We could never doubt your skills and loyalty to this village, especially a kunoichi of your ranking."

"Then please, I beg you do not send him to a holding cell, release him to me and I shall watch over him."

He could feel the doubt and disgust from the Anbu as they watched their mighty captain begging on her knees. He wanted to rip their throats out, but mostly he wanted to go to her, to pick her up and tell her everything was going to be okay. She didn't deserve this, letting her men see her at her weakest for his sake.

The man sighed, "Do you know what you ask of us?"

"I do, I ask you to let me spend the days I have with my husband before he is sent away, I ask you to trust me to serve my village." Her voice trembling.

"Very well, Tsunade, release him to the 2nd captain. If anything is to happen while he is in her care she will be the one titled a traitor." The word traitor sent a shiver down his spine as he saw her tense but remain perfectly still. He was s focused on her he didn't notice that Tsunade had undone the chakra binds that held his wrists until she gave him a little push in her direction.

"Go to your husband," one of the elders said.

Sakura did not say a word as she stood and faced him, her emerald eyes filled with sadness. He caused her so much pain, and all she did was love him to the end. He could only watch as she closed the space between them and buried her face in his shirt. Sasuke hesitantly placed his arms around her before placing a chaste kiss upon the top of her pink locks.

"Uchiha." Sasuke looked up towards the elder that had spoken, holding his blossom protectively closer to him. "Your wife is loyal to you no matter what the cost to herself; I suggest you never lose her."

"I won't, my heart wouldn't allow it." He said to the man. He smiled in return before leaving the room, the rest followed.

They were now alone except for Tsunade who had gone to the table to gather Sakura's things, He did the only thing he could, he held his wife as she clung to him, her tears soaking his shirt. A whole year, he thought to himself as he stroked her hair, just one more year apart and they could be together, one more your and they could start their life together… one more year….

Please comment and no yelling at me... I'm writing as fast as I can


	17. Chapter 17: The New 2nd Captain

Here is the next chapter... i know it's short, but i promise u will love the next one

thanks for all the comments

* * *

**Chapter 17: The New 2nd Captain**

Sakura laid in the arms of her husband. Sasuke had taken her home shortly after the hearing and let her rest holding her safely to him; her tears refused to stop but had slowly gone silent. How could they take him from her? How could they leave her alone?

She could feel Sasuke stroke her hair and kiss the top of her head. It was a long time before he spoke, "Why did you do that?" his voice gentle and kind.

Sakura didn't look up at him but instead traced her fingers over his chest in lazy circles "Do what?" She knew what he was talking about; she just didn't feel like bringing it up at the moment.

"You know exactly what." He shifted under her and sat up, placing her firmly on his lap facing him. His hands cupped her face holding her as their eyes met, "Why did you beg to those men?"

She only lifted her hand to cover his, "I'm about to lose you once more and you want me to wait while you sit in a holding cell." Sakura leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss to his lips, "Sasuke-kun, my husband, I would got to my knees for them all my life if it meant keeping you here with me. Yes, I did feel the disapproval of my actions, my men will learn there place in time. You're all that matters to me." She kissed him again, more slowly this time.

How wonderful he felt, tasted. She didn't want to think about what happened in three days, all she wanted was now. Sakura let her hands run through his hair as his tongue begged entrance tracing her bottom lip. She could feel his hands travel down her body, his finger tips grazing her heated flesh sending shivers of delight through her as if she would shatter at any moment from his touch.

His lips trailed downward across her jaw, she threw her head back, giving him better access as he kissed the smooth flesh of her neck, resting there upon the curve. She whimpered softly as he gently nipped and teased her, hands clinging still to his hair as she felt his lips move upward till he reached her ear, "I love you."

Sakura sighed, "I love you too."

Sasuke wrapped his arms around her and let out a large breath, his hand resting still in the curve of her neck. She let her own hands rest around his neck and slowly shut her eyes. _This_ was all she needed.

**later**

Naruto insisted on some time with Sasuke before he left and she didn't mind since there was somethings she needed to do before her title of 2nd captain was taken away. Sasuke, of course, was a little bit miffed she left him with their annoying blond teammate, but he wouldn't stay mad long.

Sakura walked into the Anbu Headquarters and headed right to _his_ office. She needed to be quick. Knocking on the door, she heard no answer and she opened the door to find it empty. Damn it! She thought, where could he be?  
Maybe the courtyard, she ran to the other side of the building, Anbu moving from her way without question, they knew better than to get in her way. But she didn't notice the passing faces as she made her way into the clearing of the courtyard. She looked around and saw some of the Anbu practicing but she did not see him.

"Are you looking for me?"

Sakura turned to see the lazy shinobi sitting upon the deck of the building, his hand cupping his chin as he played a game of GO with himself; he didn't bother to look at her. Shikamaru Nara, Chief of Battle Tactics and brain behind every movement made by the Anbu, just the man she was looking for.

She sighed and walked over to him, sitting opposite of him, "Would you like to play a game?" he said to her, not meeting her eyes as he concentrated on the game before him.

"Only if you'll hear me out." She said with a smirk on his face.

He finally looked up at her with a raised eyebrow, "About what?"

She smiled at him, "Let's play and I'll tell you."

He smiled and nodded, "This better be worth my time," he sighed and set the board up again, "How troublesome."

Sakura knew she could never win against the genius of Shikamaru Nara, but all she needed was to speak with him, though it would be nice to win.

Sakura played and explained what occurred at the hearing and he listened just as intently as he had the game before them. When she was finished she sighed as he moved a piece upon the board. "I feel for you Sakura, I do, but what does this have to do with me?

"In three days I lose my position as 2nd Captain, I don't want them putting someone incompetent to replace me while I'm gone." She moved her piece upon the board.

"Wait a minute," his eyes met hers filled with shock, "you want me-."

"Please Shikamaru, it will only be for the year and it's not like you don't get anything from it. You will be getting my pay as captain and yours for the whole year." She cut him of, her voice almost begging.

"Why doesn't Naruto just take both, we all know he can handle it."

"Do you know how much paper work gets put on me, how many of the Anbu depend on me to fill it all out correctly? I handle there very lives in my hand. You know all the abilities of these men and women and which missions they are best suited for. I can trust no one but you." She said to. She loved Naruto like a brother, but he wasn't the sharpest kunai.

He sighed, "You do have a point, but what about 'Captains Challenge'?"

She knew he would ask. Other Anbu members were allowed to challenge any Captain of their choosing for their position. Sakura herself had been challenged a few times since she became captain, all where short and quick battles, most of them fresh cocky men who had just passed the Anbu exam. But he wouldn't have to worry, "You'll only be a temporary Captain, no Challenges are allowed to be given to a temporary Captain because it's not their position to wager."

He sighed, "How troublesome." He moved a piece on the board, "I'll think about it, the money is tempting, but how will you get by?"

She smiled, "My job at the hospital and plus, I now have acess to the Uchiha accounts, so you don't have to worry about me. Sasuke has made sure I'm taken care of, he even has me moving onto the Uchiha compound; he already talked with contracters to fix it up. So come on, what do you say?" she moved another piece on the board.

"How nice of him." He smirked, "I'll think about it, can I get back to you tomorrow?"

"As soon as you can, I still have to fill out the papers for this before the elders try and stick one of their puppets in my spot." She scoffed.

He moved another piece on the board and smiled. Sakura looked down, damn it, she thought, lost again. She stood and dusted herself off, "I better go anyway, I left Sasuke with Naruto and who knows what trouble they can get it."

He chuckled, "Wouldn't surprise me if those to were sparing right now." His eyes cast to the clouds.

"Me either, I'll see-ya later then, Shikamaru."

"Thanks for the game, Sakura. You're the only one who seems to give me any challenge around here."

"Any time." She turned and headed to the door and stopped. Without turning back she said, "You know, as 2nd Captain, I do travel a lot to Suna on business, you know, keeping that peace order in check and all." She smiled, "Just thought you would like to know." And then she was gone.

All of Konoha _and_ Suna knew about the little goings on between Shikamaru and Temari. Not that Ino was happy about it, but it wasn't a secret and she planed the hot blonde as bait for the lazy shinobi. Sakura had no doubts that he would bite, a triumphant smile on her face.

There was one last thing she needed to sort out before she could return to the warmth of her husband. Sakura jumped from roof to roof and made her way to the Hokage's tower.

* * *

hope u liked

please comment


	18. Chapter 18: Before You Leave

I'm sorry for taking so long on updating... i was super busy with Ap exams, finals, graduation and work... I hope u like it...

and again i'm sorry

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 18: Before You Leave**

Sasuke slowly opened his eyes as the rising sun slipped in through the open window and bathed the room with its soft glow. Sakura still slept, her head resting upon his chest, her body molded to his side. How wonderful she felt, Sasuke thought as he laid a chaste kiss upon the top of her hair. He was glad Tsunade gave her these few days off; he wanted as much time with her as possible.

He felt her shift and let out a small yawn, that sounded more of a kitten's mew than a yawn, as she rubbed her eyes and looked up at him, her wide jade eyes meeting his. He couldn't help but smile, "You're so cute when you wake up, you know that?"

She smiled playfully, "I didn't even know the word 'cute' was in the Uchiha vocabulary."

Moving a strand of her rosette locks from her eyes, he let his fingers graze across her forehead, tucking it behind her ear, she sighed softly and smiled, "Only when you're concerned."

She moved until she was straddling his hips, eyes cast down at him, smile plastered upon her enticing lips, "Do we have any plans today or are we to stay in bed all day." She smiled playfully before leaning forward and gave a teasing chaste kiss to his lips.

Sasuke gave her a lazy smile and held her hips tighter to him, "I wouldn't mind staying in bed with you," her body rubbed against his, "but I have a surprise for you." His loosened his grip, "Go get ready."

She pulled back and meet his eyes questioningly, "A surprise, for me?"

He sat up letting his arms wrap around her, face an inch from his, "The compound was finished yesterday, I suppose it didn't need as much work as I thought, and we are going to go and see it today." He could see the excitement grow in her eyes, "Now go get ready and we can go check it out."

She smiled, "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" kissing him softly, she wiggled out of his grip and removed herself from the bed, making her way to the bathroom. Sasuke couldn't help but watch the sway of her hips as she crossed the room in nothing but his shirt and a pair of her black lace panties.

He could see her form through the slightly open door of the bathroom as she stood before the mirror and removed the shirt, pulling it over her head. She turned and he heard the sound of the shower kicking in. The image of water running down her perfect body was enough to remove himself from the bed and make his way to the bathroom.

He slowly opened to the sight of her thumbs hooked onto the lacy band of her panties, just about to pull them down. Sasuke stepped behind her, placing his hands over hers and laid a chaste kiss to her shoulder, "You drive me crazy, you know that?" his voice almost animalistic.

"Would you care to join me?" a playful smile decorated her lips, her hands slowly pulling down her lacy cover.

Sasuke smiled letting one hand travel a little further down and slip into the crevice between her legs, letting one finger stroke her, while the other hand moved upward and cupped her supple breast, a finger making lazy circles around her hard peak. "I thought you would never ask."

He loved the sound of her pleasure as she pushed closer to him, his lips leaving a trail of kisses down her neck. Sasuke removed himself from her and trailed down her body, slipping off her panties as he went. Standing once more, he turned her around and pulled her bare body to his own, letting their hips meet. He met her lustful eyes and lifted her body from the tile floor. There eyes never parted as he walked to the shower and placed them both inside, the warm water trailing down their bodies. Sasuke could barely breathe as he placed her down. Damn she was beautiful, he thought as he let his hands roam her wet flesh.

Their lips met as her hands tangled in his soaking locks, the water pulsing on their heated bodies. She moaned softly as one of his hands trialed the curve of her body. His hand moved under her and lifted her up once more. Sasuke hooked her legs in his arms and let her body lean against the wall. She arched onto him as his lips moved down her neck.

Sasuke remembered the last time he took her like this, against a wall, helpless against him. This time would be sweet; this time he would savor her. The water making them both wet and slick, aiding him as he slipped his length between the lips of her sex.

Sakura gasped as he gently thrusted into her. He could feel her walls tighten around him, as he held her body in his arms. The thought of a whole year without this, without touching her, without being inside her, was almost enough to drive him mad. Each thrust was soft and sweet as he kissed the crook of her neck, his chest pressed to hers.

The sound of her pleasured whimpers over the running water only heated him more. He could feel her nails digging into the slick flesh of his back with each sweet thrust into her body. Nuzzling into her neck, Sasuke hissed through his teeth at the feel of her walls tight around his length. Her breath heavy pants mixed with mews of bliss as her body pulsed against him

The water continued to fall on them as his thrusts grew faster. Sasuke let his lips meet hers, desperate to taste her, feel more of her. He bit her lower lip begging for entrance, and with an eager thrust, she gasped giving him the opportunity to slip his tongue inside and explore. She responded immediately, meeting him fire with fire as her tongue danced with his. She moaned into him as he felt himself close to release.

Sasuke hissed as her walls tightened around his length. She was close to, he could feel it. His pace quickened as he nuzzled into her neck once more. He didn't know how much longer he could take it as his pace quickened, her nail digging harder into his back.

He hissed as she cried out, her body trembling from release against him. Sasuke grunted as his control broke and he released inside her, pushing her body into the tile wall behind her.

Letting his head rest on her shoulder, he panted as the water continued to hit their tired bodies.

**Later**

Sasuke and Sakura walked towards the Uchiha Compound, her arm hooked with his. He tried to ignore the questioning and fearful looks of the villagers as they past through the streets. Sakura seemed oblivious to it as she would occasionally meet his eyes and smiles. He gave a small smile in return.

It wasn't long till they reached the entrance of the compound, the Uchiha fan newly painted upon its surface. This is where he would start his family, rebuild his clan. The same place that his family had been murdered, the place he lost everyone he cared for. He could feel a shiver of emotions run through him.

Suddenly, he felt a hand cup his face. Sasuke looked down to see Sakura's calm eyes, "We don't have to do this, Sasuke-kun."

He only smiled before kissing her softly. That pain was all in the past; she was his future, his life, "No, I want to. We are the Uchiha Clan," He kissed her again; "We should live on the Uchiha Compound."

She returned his kiss and took hold of his hand, "When you return we will work on extending our clan." She smiled up at him. She knew how important restoring his clan was to him. How he loved this woman, he thought as he gently squeezed her hand and led her through the gate.

It was like stepping into the past, before that night. Everything had been cleaned and newly painted. The Uchiha fan had been placed upon many surfaces throughout the place. Sasuke could feel Sakura's excitement as she clutched tightly to his hand. It wasn't long till they reached the head house, where he once lived. Removing their shoes at the door, they made their way through the house. He showed her every room in the house and enjoyed her awe at all the things around her.

Sliding open one of the doors he said, "And this will be our room." It had been his parents room originally, "I want you to move in here." He smiled at her as she let go of him and walked about the room in awe. Her fingers grazed the comforter upon the king size bed, a smile upon her lips. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her slender waist, "Well, what do you think." He whispered softly in her ear.

She leaned against him, "It's beautiful."

He kissed her softly upon the neck, "Well there's more." Taking her hand, he led her to the door upon the other side of the room. Letting her open, the small gasp of delight made him smile all the more. Every master bedroom needed a master bathroom.

Inside was a large tub with enough room for three people surrounded by tiles in different shades of blue. His and hers sinks were opposite of the tub with a large mirror hanging above them. He watched his wife move about the room touching every surface as if she didn't believe it was there. Sakura came back to him and wrapped her arms around him before kissing him, "I love it."

He smiled, "But there is still more to see." and pulled her back into the bedroom.

"More?!" she laughed, "You spoil me."

Sasuke hugged her tight and kissed her lightly, "You deserve more than I could ever give you. He turned her so she faced the tall wardrobe in the room, "Open it." He smiled at her and pushed her towards it.

She walked up to the wardrobe, Sasuke could feel the slight treble of excitement on her hands as she reached and pulled the handles. Sasuke only heard her gasp. He walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck. There upon a hanger facing them was a long white doctor's coat. Over the right side breast was the name "Uchiha Sakura" neatly stitched into it. Then hanging upon the neck of the hanger was also a silver pendent with the Uchiha fan carved into.

Sasuke watched as she let her fingers run over the stitching on the coat then to the pendent, "Isn't this your mother's necklace?"

He chuckled, "Turn it around."

She did, "My Darling Blossom." Sakura turned her head to look at him, "Oh, Sasuke-kun, it's beautiful." She kissed him softly and he returned it. He reached over her and undid the clasp around the hanger then stepped back to redo it behind her neck.

"I thought you would like your own mark of the Uchiha clan. That is also why I had this done." He reached over her again and turned the coat around.

Sakura gasped again, "Sasuke-kun, I… I …. Don't know what to say." There in red and white stitching near the top of the coat, just below the collar lay the Uchiha fan.

"You have proven yourself over and over again, and I would be honored if you wore the symbol of my clan for all to see." He whispered in her ear.

She turned in his arms to face him, "Yes, I will." She leaned forward and kissed him and he retuned the kiss. It was tender at first but soon her arms wrapped around his neck pulling him closer. Sasuke let his hands travel down her body, letting his grip tighten around her. His hands traveled under her shirt and across the supple skin of her back, letting his fingertips graze her. He heard her moan into him as her hands traveled down his chest to the tie of his white haori, her fingers quickly undoing the knot.

Sasuke brought his arms back around as she slid the cloth from her shoulders, letting it hit the floor. Her lips met his neck, nibbling and tasting the flesh as she pushed him backwards till he reached the bed and fell backwards. He looked up at her as she still stood before him, eyes filled with need. Sasuke wanted to reach up and pull her to him but she stopped him as she took hold of the buckles of her white skirt and quickly unfastened them. Her fingers then traveled upward, clasping the zipper between two fingers. He couldn't help but be mesmerized as she gently tugged is down, exposing the curve of her breasts.

Wearing nothing but a pink bra and panties, Sakura crawled upon him, straddling his hips. Sasuke sat up, holding her in place as he kissed a trail from the soft arc of her neck to the curve of her breasts. He could feel her hands trail across his back, "You had me this morning yet you want me again." She chuckled.

Not looking up he said, "I can never have you enough." He laid another kiss to her heated flesh, "and besides, this will be the first time in our marriage bed."

Sakura giggled and pushed him back onto the bed, "Well I can't argue that." Her hands made quick work of his pants and soon he was left in nothing but his boxers. She leaned forward and laid a chaste kiss to his lips.

This was the last night before he was to be sent away, and he wanted to spend it only with her. Sasuke cupped her face in his hands and held her lips to his, "I love you." He mumbled against her.

She released the breath she had been holding, he could feel the heat from her, "I love you too." There lips pressed together lightly as his hands traveled down her back, unhooking the bindings. Sasuke slowly sat up, there lips still together, fingers tracing up her back and sliding down her arm, pulling the straps down with them. He pulled her to him, feeling her bare flesh against his.

She was his, only his.

**The next morning**

Sasuke woke to the sound of birds and sunlight pouring in through the window. His eyes fluttered open to see the beautiful blossom facing him, her eyes still shut, lips slightly parted. Their bodies meeting at the waist, legs tangled together, he couldn't help but smile. Using one hand he moved a strand of her pink locks from her face, tucking it neatly behind her ear. She stirred and her eyes slowly opened, a smile came to her lips, "Good morning love."

He leaned closer till their foreheads touched, "Morning."

He could see in her eyes behind the smile she cried, she was dying inside, he knew, he felt the same. Today was the day he was to leave, the day they would be separated. He met her lips with a chaste kiss, simple and sweet, "Will you wait for me?"

She shut her eyes and returned his kiss, "Always, I am for you." Her eyes slowly reopened, "Promise you won't forget me."

Sasuke cupped her face in one hand, his thumb stroking her warm flesh, "You're all I'll think about. Nothing could keep me from returning to you." Sakura smiled before pressing her lips to his.

**At the gate later that day**

Sasuke held Sakura to him as they waited for the elders and Tsunade to show up at the gates, his bag sitting beside them. He gently stroked her hair, letting him hear her gently even breathing. Naruto stood nearby, trying his hardest not to interrupt Sakura's peace. Kakashi was beside him, reading the newest Ichi Ichi Paradise. Suddenly another presence was there. Tsunade.

"Good, the Elders aren't here yet." The blonde said as she approached them. Sakura pulled away slightly to turn and look at her. Tsunade smiled at Sakura.

Sakura smiled, "You got them?"

Her smiled widened, "I just got them this morning."

Sasuke felt lost in the conversation as he listened to the two. "Either of you want to clue me in?"

Sakura turned and smiled at him, "Well, we weren't going to just strand you outside the gate so we called in a favor from a close friend of ours." Tsunade handed her a set of scrolls which she handed to him. Neither said a word as he opened the scroll. Inside were living and transfer papers to Suna.

"I'm going to be staying in Suna?" he looked over curious at his wife who still smiled.

"We sent word to Gaara about what happened and asked if you could stay with him, and he sent these over. They are expecting you over there." Her words sounded so hopeful. He and Gaara never did get along, who knew how he was going to feel taking in someone he couldn't stand. As if she read his mind, she sighed, "Don't worry about a thing, He promised me he would be a perfect gentleman with my husband." She smiled at him.

He smirked at her, "Do I need to promise do be a gentleman with him?" she only raised an eyebrow. "All right, I'll behave myself."

"Sakura went on her toes and kissed him, "Good."

"We have company." Naruto said. They all turned to see that two of the Elders were walking in their direction.

"So you showed up." One said to him.

Sasuke glared at him, "I said I would."

The silence fell between them like a heavy blanket. Finally one Elder stepped forward, clearing his throat, "It is time. Say your good-byes, Uchiha."

He only nodded and turned to Naruto and Kakashi, "Promise me you will take care of her."

Naruto smiled, "Of course, teme. Believe it!"

"We always have Sasuke." Kakashi smirked and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Just take care of yourself."

Sasuke only nodded then turned back to his blossom, he could see tears forming in her eyes. Walking up to her, he took hold of her hands and raised them to his lips, kissing the smooth flesh. "Don't cry, I hate to see you cry." With one hand, he wiped the tear from her eye. Her eyes shut and lips parted slightly at his touch, a soft gasp escaped at his touch.

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her softly, not caring about those around. She was all that mattered. He parted slightly from her and cupped her face in his hands, "Be strong for me."

Her bottom lip trembled, "I will."

"Come Uchiha." The Elder said. Sasuke turned to him and nodded.

Taking her hand he led her to the gate and stopped. He let his lips meet hers, "I love you, my blossom."

She returned the kiss, "I love you, Sasuke-kun."

With one last kiss, he parted from her, his hand holding hers before releasing it. The Elders stood beside him, "Your time starts now, Uchiha." Sasuke only nodded and did as he was told. "Close the gates." One Elder said to the guards. He turned and watched as the doors of the gates slowly shut.

He saw Sakura, clutching the pendant around her neck, pain in her eyes. She took a step forward as if to run to him, but Naruto grabbed her arm to hold her in place. One year, he thought, one year.

* * *

Please review 


	19. Chapter 19: Tears of Joy and Sadness

**Sorry for such the long wait, I've been busy working and getting everything ready for my first year in college .**

* * *

**Chapter 19: Tears of Joy and Sadness**

Two months passed since Sasuke has been gone. Sakura sat at her desk inside her office of the hospital. She tried her best to keep herself busy with patients and paperwork, but for some reason, her body just seemed to be getting weaker with each passing day, always uneasy making her sick at times.

A sudden tap upon the window brought her from her thoughts. There, upon the window sill was a messenger hawk from Suna. The bird only crooked its head from side to side waiting for her to let it in. She smiled and made her way to the window, letting the latch swing free, opening the window. The hawk flew in a circle around the office before landing softly upon her outstretched arm.

Sakura smiled at the bird, "You've brought me another message from my husband have you?" She removed the scroll from its back, "Why don't you go and have a rest?" the hawk only let out a small chirp causing her to laugh. Carefully, she moved her arm outside the window, letting the bird fly off too the Konoha messenger hawk center.

Sitting back at her desk, she slowly untied the scroll and rolled it open. She could feel her heartbeat race as she slowly read it:

_My Cherry Blossom, _

_Only ten more months till I get to see you once more, that seems to be the only thing that keeps me going at times. I've never been good with showing my feelings; this is all so new to me. You're all I can seem to think about, which Gaara tells me distracts me from my work. The missions I go on are simple enough; it's hard to concentrate when I think of what life will be like when I return. Tell Naruto that he better be taking care of you or he will have to answer to me when I get back. I hope you are enjoying the house and are settled in by now. Soon, very soon we shall live there together. _

_My Love, _

_Sasuke_

Sakura smiled and held the scroll to her chest; she could smell the dark musk of him upon it, hear his voice whisper in her ear. Her heart ached as she thought of her husband. Ten more months, only ten more months and they could be together, start there life together. Sakura leaned back in her chair and tuned to face the window, staring out into the midday sky.

Sunddenly the door of her office sprang open, causing her to turn and face a heavy breathing Hinata, "Sakura, we need you. The boys just got back from their mission and they are torn up a bit."

Sakura sighed, "Anything life threatening?"

Hinata shook her head, "Not this time, it's mostly patch work, but you know how they like to give the nurses trouble, its best if we look after them." The rooky nine and Gai's team boys were always cocky and never took any injury seriously. They were still immature and tried to weasel out of treatment when dealing with the nurses or any other doctor.

She stood, placing the scroll upon the desk, "Lets go take a look."

Moments later, Sakura had finished treating Kiba, Lee, and Shikamaru and was now alone in the room with Sai. The boys knew they were beat once Hinata and she came into the room and treating them went quickly since they split them into two groups and begun work.

Sai sat there quietly, not meeting her eyes as she healed a wound on his upper arm. The silence drifted between them like heavy clouds. She wanted to be done as quickly as possible, her mind thinking of that night that he told her how he felt about her and Sasuke.

As she finished up the last wound, Sakura took a small step back, "There, you're all done. You guys should all be more careful and you wouldn't have to come in for treatment." She turned to leave, she wanted to go back in her office and sit down, her whole body was screaming at her ill intent, but Sai grasped her wrist.

"Sakura, can we at least try and forget what happened?" his voice pained.

Her breath stopped, emotions flooded her, she could feel her body slightly tremble. She could feel her heart beat quicken at the feel of his blazing skin against her cold flesh. "Sai, can we do this later, I really don't feel well."

His grip tightened, "No, we need to talk about this now. I hate that we are not speaking to each other and I can't take it any more."

Sakura could fell the heat rising in her body, "Sai, please, I-."

"No." He turned her to face him and gripped her shoulders, "No excuses, we need to clear the air between us." His eyes meeting hers.

"Sai, call Tsunade." Her voice soft.

He raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

"Because…I-I can't breath." Sakura whispered before she felt her eyelids gets heavy and the darkness took her. Her body felt numb as she could hear Sai's faint voice screaming her name, screaming for help, and then nothing.

Her head pounded, she wanted it to stop, she wanted to scream. Shooting her eyes open, Sakura looked up to Tusande leaning over her, concern written across her features. "How are you feeling?"

Sakura placed a hand upon her forehead, hoping to stop the throbbing pain, "I feel like I'm having a million hangovers at once." She tried to sit up and the illness flowed into her stomach. She immediately placed a hand over her month, "I'm going to be sick." Sakura pulled herself form the bed and raced to the sink opposite the bed and threw up what was breakfast, or whatever was in her.

She was staggered for breath as she leaned over the porcelain bowl when she felt a pair or hands pull the hair from her face and held it behind her head before another wave of vomiting hit her. Sakura placed her forehead to the cool surface of the mirror above the sink and shut her eyes, "What's wrong with me, Sensai?"

She could feel tsunade's hand upon her back, as if trying to comfort her, "Come and sit down." Sakura only nodded and she was lead back to the bed, she laid herself down. Curling herself into a ball, she silently wished Sasuke was with her and not miles away. Tsunade placed a hand upon her knee, "Sakura, did you sleep with Sasuke?"

Her eyes shot open, "I don't see what business that is of yours, but yes, I did sleep with my husband." Sakura forced herself up and faced the blonde.

"You're pregnant, Sakura." She met her eyes.

Sakura shook her head, "I can't be, I haven't had the seal removed. You must be mistaken." Every kunoichi had a seal placed on her to prevent them from getting pregnant, to protect them in case something happened while on missions. It was mandatory that female shinobi have it, no exceptions. "Please tell me you're mistaken."

She shook her head, "It turns out that the seal was removed while you were in surgery and was never placed back on. No one noticed so nothing was ever said. We only found out just right now when we checked your body for illness, the seal is gone and you are with Sasuke's child."

Sakura grasped the shirt above her heart and sucked in a staggered breath. She could feel her body go numb. Pregnant, she was pregnant with Sasuke's child and he wouldn't be here for the birth. She felt a droplet of water hit her trembling hand. A child should be a happy thing, right? Every girl dreamed of getting married and starting a family, but Sakura couldn't smile. Placing her hand over her stomach she thought about her husband, so far away. His child, growing inside her, she had always dreamed or this, starting a family with him, but he wasn't here, he wasn't beside her telling her how happy he was or embracing her in excitement. She was alone now, and she would be alone for the birth.

* * *

**Please Comment**


	20. Chapter 20: What He Doesn't Know

I am so sorry for the long wait... I started college and work so I'm really busy... this chapter is really short but i promise the next will be longer...

thank you for all the comments. i really apreciate it

* * *

**Chapter 20: What He doesn't know**

Sasuke sat upon the edge of one of the many cliffs that surrounded Suna. Taking a break from his training he laid back and closed his eyes. This would be one of his few chances to enjoy the silence and solitude before he had to return to Suna. It surprised him how many women would hit on a married man even one with such a record as him. Which is why he enjoyed this time away from the village when he was given days off from missions. The outskirts of the village were perfect to escape. As long as he behaved, he never had any complaints from the Sandman.

His mind wondered off to his wife waiting for him in Konoha. It would soon be four months since he had last seen the pink haired Kunoichi. Reaching into the pocket of his vest, he pulled out the picture Hinata had taken at their little wedding ceremony. He and Sakura stood in the middle surrounded by the few guests. His eyes locked on her, the smile that graced her lips. Sasuke wished he could have given her the extravagant wedding that she had deserved, but her smile told him she could have cared less about the size of the ceremony.

A sudden screech from overhead caused him to sit up and cast his eyes to the sky. A messenger hawk flew overhead in large circles. Sasuke extended his arm letting the bird come in and rest upon it. The hawk twitched his head and gave a small cry. He only smirked and removed the scroll from its back, "Thank you, now head back to the village." He said before the bird flew off with a loud cry.

He watched the bird for a moment before returning to the scroll. Turning it in his hands he saw the Leaf village seal upon it. Sasuke smiled, he had assumed it was a message from Suna telling him to come back, but this was even better. Breaking the seal, he unrolled it.

_To my Darling Husband,_

_I was so glad to hear from you, it seems we have been apart much longer than only three and a half months. I'm just glad I can keep in touch with you this time we are apart, unlike last time when all I could do was worry for you. Naruto wishes you well and asked me to tell you that he will be visiting Suna with Hinata and Shikamaru very soon, sometime in the next two weeks or so. He has temporality moved into the Uchiha mansion with me as to keep me company. He insists since it is such a large place and he doesn't wish for me to be lonely. Kakashi tried to stop him, but with no avail. Maybe you can talk some sense into him when he is over there and tell him I don't need a babysitter. _

_I miss you so much, and wish you were here with me. These past months seemed to go by so slow it almost maddening. It seems like ages since I last touched you, felt you against me, it's all I can do but dream of you and wait for your return to fulfill those dreams. _

_ My love_

_ Sakura_

He smiled, and rolled the scroll back up. He wasn't thrilled that Naruto had moved onto the Compound with her, she could use the company, he was just glad that it wasn't that artist replacement. So Naruto would be coming to see him, which should be interesting. Someone he could get a decent training with.

He reopened the scroll and reread the last paragraph. His whole body ached for her. He could picture her in the morning, straddling him, looking down at him, biting her lip. His arousal grew hard as he pictured her beneath him, withering as she climaxed crying his name. The sweat pooling on her forehead, mouth parted, panting moaning. His length stiff just from the image. He couldn't wait for this year to be over.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed... please comment 


	21. Chapter 21: What She Must Say

**I hope you enjoy this, sorry for the long wait... college is a bitch sometimes and work is not picnic either... **

**thank you for all your comments and a special thank you to those that wrote to me on myspace.

* * *

Chapter 21: What She Must Say**

"You have to tell him, Sakura-Chan. He has a right to know." Naruto yelled as he paced back and forth in front of her, wearing a hole through the carpet in her living room. He would be leaving for Suna in the next few days and did not like facing Sasuke, knowing that he knew of Sakura's child before him, and he was the father.

It wasn't like Sakura liked the idea of keeping this from him, but this kind of news wasn't something you could tell the father in a letter. What was she suppose to do say 'Hope you're having a great time, we miss you a lot... by the way your going to be a father'? This was something that needed to be said in person, but by the time she sees him, it would be to late. "Don't you think I know that, Naruto; I know I have to tell him, but I want to tell him face to face, and we both know that's not possible."

"You've written to him three times since you found out a month ago, why can't you just tell him that way?"

"You just don't get it do you, this isn't something that can be said through a letter, How would you like it if Hinata told you that way, telling you that you couldn't be there for the birth, or help her through the pregnancy?" she screamed at him, her voice almost breaking, her stomach contracted and she grasped it and winced.

Naruto was at her side in a moment as she looked down into her lap, "Are you alright Sakura-Chan? You need to take it easy. What would he say if he were here?"

Sakura wiped at her eyes, still not looking up, "But he's not here, is he?"

* * *

Sakura sat upon the hospital bed; her appointment with Tsunade was about to begin at any moment. Her sensei insisted that she be the doctor to see to it that her baby came into the world safely. After four months she was no worse for wear, a little sickness here and few moments of numbness there, a normal pregnancy. 

Tsunade walked in and smiled at her, "Lie down and we can begin." Sakura nodded and did as she was told. "I'm just going to do a quick check to see how the baby is progressing."

She watched as Tsunade placed her hands on her growing belly and began placing chakra into it. Sakura could feel the warmth of it flow into her body as she saw a smile on her sensei's face. "What is it?" Sakura asked.

"Would you like to know the gender of your baby?" she responded.

She thought back to Sasuke. He would want to know. Was it fair for her to know before him? She looked up at her, "Yes, please tell me."

"Well congratulations, you're going to be having a boy."

Sakura meet her sensei's eyes and gave a small smile, "That's great." She wanted to cry, she wanted to break down and never get up. A single tear rolled down her cheek and fell upon the front of her shirt.

She was enveloped in a pair of arms, "I know you wish he was here with you but you can't keep acting this way, you're having a baby remember, you need to be eating right and taking care of him. This little guy needs you right now more than anything."

Sakura shuddered, "I just wish he was here with me."

* * *

"You're having a boy?!" Naruto exclaimed, "That's great!" 

She smiled, "Sasuke-Kun would like a son, don't you think?" she had to force her smile. She promised Tsunade sensei she would be happy about the new life growing in her, that she was starting a family with her husband that she loved with all her heart. In truth, she was happy, thrilled even. Sakura had always wanted to start a family with Sasuke, but her sadness overcame her with thought of him missing her entire pregnancy and birth of their first child. She knew how much this meant for him, the birth of his first son, the heir to the Uchiha line.

"Teme would be thrilled to know he is having a son." Naruto gave a small smile and placed a hand upon her head, "What would you say if I told you I had a plan for you to tell him face to face?"

She met his eyes, "What are you talking about, you know I can't leave the village."

His smile grew wider, "Well, Sasuke wasn't suppose to leave the hospital the night before the trial, but he did it anyway."

She knew what he was thinking, what he wanted to do. Go to Suna in a transformation Jutsu. "Naruto, I don't think switching places with you for a few days is a good idea, especially if Gaara is involved."

He still held his smile, "Who said anything about switching with me?" He looked behind her. Sakura turned to see herself standing in the doorway of the room. Her clone stepped into the room and approached her.

Taking a closer look she saw a blush on the cheeks, "Hinata, is that you?'

The Jutsu released. Smoke filled the room but soon cleared, showing the bashful Hyuuga. Sakura couldn't tell if this was genius or madness. Switching with Hinata was perfect. They were both medic and were taught by Tsunade. With her traveling with Naruto and Shikamaru, helping her keep the transformation in check, they could pull it off.

She turned to face Hinata, "Are you sure you want to do this, if I get caught, we could all get in trouble."

The white eyed Kunoichi approached her placing a hand upon her shoulder, "I would do anything to make you smile, you are one of my treasured friends. It is worth the risk."

Sakura smiled and hugged her. They had formed a plan.

* * *

They stood at the gate, the day had come. Naruto had placed the transformation Jutsu on her. It was safer that way with her chakra acting up because of the baby. Hinata was there, as Sakura. Two other shinobi and Tsunade were there to see them off. 

"Be sure to tell him I miss him." She said to the blonde. Sakura could tell that even though those words were meant for those around, Hinata meant them for Naruto. She knew how much Hinata loved to go on missions with her blonde teammate.

He smiled and hugged her, "I will tell him, you just take care of yourself."

She smiled and took the few steps back to stand beside Tsunade. The gates opened. This was it; there was no turning back now.

Sakura ended up having to be carried a good portion of the trip. She leaned against Naruto's back and held on tight as they started their third day. Naruto insisted since the baby didn't seem to want her to hold down any food. Shikamaru just continued to repeat how troublesome it was that she had come. Sakura just stuck her tongue out at him.

They would reach Suna within a few hours. Sakura couldn't help but smile as she thought of what was waiting for her at the end of the journey. She was brought back to reality when Naruto suddenly stopped. "What's going on, why did you stop?" she asked.

"We got company coming; Gaara must have sent someone to greet us." He kneeled down, letting her slide off his back. He turned to face her, "How are you feeling?"

Placing a hand to her stomach, she smiled at him, "I'm doing fine, and the transformation Jutsu is still holding strong."

"Good, Teme would kill me if I let anything happen to you, and you're going to have to walk from here on. We don't want to run into anyone and them getting suspicious." He could only smile at her.

"How troublesome." Shikamaru said as he turned and continued to walk to Suna. Sakura and Naruto followed.

It didn't take long for them to run into those escorts that Naruto had spoken of. "Greetings Naruto-sama, Lady Hinata, Shikamaru-Sama, Gaara has sent us to see you to the village." They all nodded and followed. Sakura was glad that they were at least walking. Her chakra was low as it was with the baby feeding on it.

It was only about half an hour before they reached the gates. Temari was there waiting for them, or waiting for Shikamaru as the case may be. Sakura could feel the pain in her body growing. She needed to lie down, and soon. Naruto, beside her, could tell something was wrong. He reached over and took her hand as if trying to support her. It was all he could do at that point.

"Welcome guys, Gaara is waiting for you and Hinata." She said to Naruto. Turning to the lazy shinobi beside them, a smile grew upon her lips, "And you can come with me."

Shikamaru only smiled and went beside her. The two left without another word. Sakura and Naruto made their way to the Kazekaga's tower. Naruto still held her hand; he pulled her closer and whispered, "Do you need to sit down for a bit?"

Sakura smiled, "Yes, please. Just for a bit." Naruto lead her to a bench and sat with a sigh of relief. Naruto sat beside her. They sat in silence for a bit. "Thank you, Naruto. I know that this trip wasn't easy for you, having to carry me."

He only smiled that goofy grin she loved, "I would do anything for you and Sasuke, you two are the closest thing to a family I ever had."

Sakura took his hand, "Come on, let's go see Gaara-kun." She stood and pulled him, taking him with her down the road.

"Naruto, I'm glad you could come. It has been a long time since we were able to meet." Gaara said as he sat behind his desk.

Naruto smiled, "It's great to be here, as long as we get to train, I've been wanting a challenge for a long time." The red haired Kage only smiled then turned to Sakura.

"Lady Hinata, I'm also glad that you could join us here."

Sakura nodded, "I'm honored to be able to come." She hadn't seen Gaara in so long. She wanted to run and hug him, but held herself back. Hinata didn't know him as well as she did.

"Gaara, where is Sasuke right now?" she looked up at Naruto surprised at him.

Gaara only smiled, "He's on a mission right now, but we are expecting him later today. You must have had a long trip, why don't you head to our house and get settled in."

Naruto chuckled, "Yeah, but where is Sasuke staying, maybe we could surprise him."

"He is staying in the guest house beside ours. Tsunade wished for me to be able to keep an eye on him. And as I said before, he is not here at the moment, so you will have to wait." Gaara stood, "You know the way to my home, right?"

Naruto nodded, "Yeah, but will train tomorrow right?"

"Of course" he smiled.

* * *

Naruto helped Sakura get into the guest house; she wanted to really surprise him when he finally arrived. She searched from room to room until she found the bed room. It was a bit smaller than the one they had at home, and much less bare. The round bed in the room got her attention. She was exhausted. The ebony sheets called to her as she crawled across its surface till her hands reached the pure white pillows at the top. Laying herself down, she inhaled deeply. She had missed the smell of him and let it engulf her. It was not long till her eyes grew heavy and she was lost to sleep.

* * *

Please comment 


	22. Chapter 22: I Need to Know

**This chapters coming up sooner than i thought but the next one will have to wait till after my final exam... **

**I'm glad you enjoy my work and thank you to those who commented my work.. it really does help to know that people like what I write.

* * *

Chapter 22: I Need To Know**

Sasuke entered through the gates of Suna, Kunkuro at his side. He was exhausted and only wanted to sleep. Naruto should have come by now or maybe tomorrow morning. He hoped it was the morning; he didn't want to deal with his loudness at the moment. But he did need to talk with him about Sakura and how she was really doing. He knew better than to trust her cheerful words in her letters. She was trying not to worry him, which only made him worry more. He needed to know how she was.

The sky was already dark, giving the two shinobi enough reason to give their mission reports in the morning and the fact that they lived with the Kazekage. He was glad that he was staying in the guest house and not in the actual house. He couldn't deal living with all of them.

They reached the house, "I'll report a little bit to Gaara tonight, you just go off to bed." The puppet master said. Sasuke only nodded and turned to walk around. He wasn't about to go through the house and deal with them if he didn't have to. Before he reached the door, he could feel the chakra flicker. Then it hit him, he recognized this chakra. Pulling open the door he made his way down the small hallway, but froze at the door, his hand paused at the handle. He didn't know how long had passed before he was able to turn the knob and swing open the door.

That's when he saw her. He walked further into the room; his steps were dead silent as he moved till he stood beside the bed. She lay on her side, almost curled up in a ball. Looking down at her, he sat at the edge of the bed then moved a strand of her rosette locks behind her ear. His eyes locked to the pendant around her neck. The same one he had given her before he left. This was definitely his blossom. She didn't even stir in her sleep as he leaned forward and inhaled deeply, placing one hand on the other side to brace himself. He could lose himself in her sent.

She shifted suddenly so that she now lay on her back and her eyes slowly fluttered. A small smile came to her lips, "Hello love." Her eyes now fully open so that he could see the jade sea in them.

He couldn't help himself, Sasuke leaned in and brushed his lips to hers for a brief second and then another, pinning her on the bed. He felt her hands reach up and tangle in his hair. He moved so that he was now over her on the bed, pulling away slightly from her, he panted for breath, his bangs brushing her forehead. "What are you doing here?"

She smiled and twirled a strand of his hair with her fingers, "Don't worry, Hinata is covering for me." She pulled him down and kissed him, parting her lips welcomely. He accepted the invitation and tasted her. How he had missed her taste these past four months. She pulled back, "I really missed you Sasuke-kun, I had to see you."

He smiled down at her, "I've missed you to." He leaned forward and laid a kiss upon the flesh or her neck before placing his forehead there. He nuzzled into her neck, inhaling again. He was upset that she risked coming over to Suna, but his joy of being able to hold her overcame that. He moved to lie on his side beside her and pulled her close so that his arms wrapped around her.

He felt her tense and he pulled away slightly, "What's wrong?" he tried to meet her eyes but she looked away. "Sakura, tell me."

She took hold of his hand and laid a chaste kiss to each finger, before she met his eyes, "Missing you wasn't the only reason I risked coming to see you. I have to tell you something. I haven't been honest with you in my letters this past month."

He pulled himself up to be able to look down at her, "What are you talking about?"

She averted her eyes and was silent.

"Sakura, please tell me." He begged. He wanted to know what was wrong, what she was keeping from him. She said nothing but, still holding his hand moved it and placed it flat on her stomach. He felt the tingle sensation of her chakra entering his hand, passing through it into herself and that's when he felt it. The slight thumping of a small heart beating inside her. "Sakura, are you-."

She nodded, "I'm pregnant, four months." She was silent when she met his eyes as if she were afraid. She bit her lower lip, waiting for him to respond. If only he knew how. She was with child, _his_ child. There were a thousand questions he wanted to ask but no words would come from his mouth. He didn't know how long he held his hand upon her stomach, feeling the beating heart of his first child, but her voice broke the silence, "Sasuke, please say something."

"I don't really know what to say right now." He moved down her body then, placing his ear to her womb to hear the child within, hoping it would give him answers. The beats were soft and almost inaudible. "How long have you known?" he finally asked.

"Two months. I passed out at the hospital after I used to much chakra. Tsunada told me after I woke up." She said to him, her hand stroking his hair.

"Why didn't you tell me after you found out?"

"I was scared that you would be mad that you wouldn't be able to be there during the pregnancy. Tsunade and I already tried to convince the elders to reconsider and they refused to listen."

"So that is why you kept it from me, because you thought I would be mad. Yes, I am upset at the fact I cannot be there for my child now, but the child will only be three months when I arrive. We have the rest of our lives together. I could never be bad at you." He moved up her body again but not before lifting the hem of her shirt to lay a chaste kiss to the flesh of her stomach. He then kissed her slowly, reassuring her. "This child will grow up happy."

She smiled, "Our son will grow up happy."

It was a boy, they were having a son. His first child would be a son, the first heir to the Uchiha line. "Our son." He repeated before he kissed her again. He laid himself on the bed again and pulled her to him, wrapping her in his arms, wanting to protect his wife and unborn child even just for a bit.

* * *

**Please comment**

**and expect the next chapter near the end of December of the beginning of January**


	23. Chapter 23: How Much I Missed You

**here is the next chapter.. i hope you enjoy it... **

**thank you to those who commented and another special thanks to those who commented on Myspace.

* * *

Chapter 23: How Much I Missed You**

Sakura nestled closer to the warmth that lay beside her, her Sasuke, the love of her life, the father of her unborn child. She could go on forever listing everything he meant to her. But what most excited her was that he had not been angry that she had kept it from him, he was only upset that he could not be there for her. How she wished he could though. She felt his arm tighten around her, which meant that he had woken up.

Sakura felt his lips press a kiss to her forehead, "Good morning."

She smiled, "Good morning." Looking up she met his eyes. Every nerve in her body tickled with excitement. How she wished this feeling to stay. It was everything she had ever wished for. Sakura moved so that she was now sitting upon him, straddling his hips. She laid forward so that her head was in the nape of his neck. She heard him give a small laugh as she nuzzled into him, placing a kiss to his flesh.

His arms wrapped around her waist, "Are you comfortable there?" he asked her jokingly.

"Yes I am, all I need is you as my pillow." She said to match his humor. She could feel the rumble of his laughter as he attempted to keep it in.

He sat up, holding her still on his lap. Placing his forehead upon hers, "I'll be your pillow for the rest of my life."

Sakura couldn't help but smile as she wrapped her arms around his neck. To be held like this by him, to be told these things, it was what she had always wanted from the start. To be Sasuke's wife and the mother of his children, the one he would come to for comfort and support. As she was about to lean in to kiss him, there was a sudden loud banging from down the hall.

Sasuke sighed and pulled away slightly, "Someone's at the door, who could it be this early?"

"If I had to guess, I would say that it is Naruto. He is staying at Gaara's house next door." She said as began to remove herself from the bed. He followed her and they both made their way to the living room. Sakura sat on the couch and Sasuke went to answer the door.

Sure enough, there stood Naruto and Hinata. Naruto with a goofy grin and Hinata with a small smile, "Hey teme, we just had to come and see if you came in yesterday."

Sasuke smiled, "Well come on in Dope." He moved out of the way and in they came. Sakura turned to see them and smiled. As soon as the door closed Hinata disappeared in a cloud of smoke. "Practicing your shadow clone jutsu, are we?"

"Well it's not like I could leave the house without Hinata, and you were over here all night. You should have told me you were staying the night." Naruto glared at her.

Sakura only turned to face him, hugging a pillow from the couch to her chest, giving him a pouting face, "I know Naruto, I'm sorry, but you know how much I missed him. How could I not stay here? Please don't be mad."

She could see Naruto look at her from the corner of his eye, trying not to give in, but it didn't work. He sighed, "Fine, I guess I understand." Sakura smiled and threw the pillow down to give him a hug. "But we better get going, we have a meeting with Gaara right now, he wants us in his office." He turned to Sasuke, "You are to come to.

It wasn't long till they were all sitting in Gaara's office, Sakura, disguised as Hinata, sat between Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto held her hand as if he would Hinata's, stroking the back of her hand with his thumb.

"So Gaara, what do you have planned for us today?" Naruto asked excitedly.

Gaara smiled slightly, "I have no meetings today, so I thought we could train." He turned to Sakura, "How about it Sakura, would you like to train with us."

All three of them went stiff at once. Sakura's eyes went wide. How could he have known? I was absolutely sure that I had covered my chakra source. He only continued to smile, "Calm yourself Sakura, I won't tell anyone. I still don't know why you would even hide it from me."

Naruto released the transformation jutsu and it was now Sakura that sat there with her hands folded neatly in her lap, "ho-how did you find out?" she couldn't help but ask.

Still holding a smile, "It wasn't that hard, since you are giving off Naruto's chakra. Many might not notice but it was easy for me to since both Naruto and I have demons in us."

Sakura sighed and let Sasuke take her hand to comfort her. His familiar warmth calmed her, "So you don't mind that I snuck over here?"

He gave her one of his small grins, "Sakura, you are one of my most important friends, why would I mind that you have come to visit. And besides, Naruto told me that you are four months pregnant. Is that why you came?"

"I wanted to tell Sasuke-kun in person," she looked over at her husband, "It didn't feel right for him to find out through a letter."

"That is understandable, and I assume that no one in Konoha knows of you being here."

"Well Hinata is there being me, but other than that no. No one else knows." She hoped no one else found out. They would all be in trouble if word had got to the elders that she had disobeyed their orders. She gripped Sasuke's hand tighter and he stroked her hand with his thumb just as Naruto had when she was Hinata. She looked over at him, and he at her. Their eyes met and they both must have been thinking the same thing for his eyes held a bit of worry and support.

He only nodded and looked at Naruto, "Then shall we go train, I am not in the mood for paperwork." The fox only smiled.

They all stood and Sakura released his hand and made her way to Gaara. "Thank you, Gaara-kun." She wrapped her arms around him placing her forehead upon his chest. She could feel his arms wrap around her.

"There is no need for thanks. Now, let's go and be sure to place back on your transformation jutsu." She pulled away and smiled with a nod before returning to her husband.

It wasn't long till they were all standing in the outskirts of the village. They had to be far away since these two always made a mess when they trained. But it wasn't those two that mattered to her at the moment; Sasuke had insisted that he carry her. She rode on his back, her arms around his neck and his arms hooked around her thighs. Just this closeness to him made her quiver. She no longer wore the jutsu, but a wrap over her head to hide her pink hair. They knew no one would bother them, but it was better to be safe than sorry.

"This should be far enough." Gaara stopped in a sandy clearing. He always enjoyed it when he hand the home felid advantage. Naruto only smiled at him and got into his fighting stance.

Sakura had seen them train several times already and had already lost interest, "Well we are going on a little bit further, so don't mind us." Neither shinobi said a word as Sasuke carried her off.

Sasuke stopped at the base of a cliff and kneeled down for her to remove herself. She slid off and looked out over the cliff. "This place is beautiful."

He came up behind her, "I come here when I need to train or think. It helps me relax." Enveloping her in his arms, he placed a kiss upon her cheek. "Most off the time I think of you."

She smiled, "What about me do you think about?"

"Everything. I wonder how you are doing, if your safe, our last moments together, your voice, the feel of you against me. Things I keep reminding myself of because I don't want to forget."

Sakura turned in his arms to face him before she placed a chaste kiss to his lips. "When we were twelve, I would dream of you saying things like this to me, telling me how much I meant to you. This feels like one of those dreams."

He gave a small smile, "This is no dream." He leaned in a kissed her, softly at first then with more eagerness. His tongue traced her bottom lip asking for entrance, which she gladly gave savoring the feel of him. He pulled her closer, pressing his body close to her. How she had missed this. Everything about him she missed.

Sakura seemed to have missed all the events that happened after that. She remembered vaguely telling Naruto and Gaara that they were heading back and that she was now laying down upon the same bed she had woken up to that morning. Sasuke laid over her, pinning her to the bed as he continued to kiss her. She did not know how she ended up there, but for some reason, she didn't care. The feel of his hips against her, brushing against her covered sex made every part of her burn.

She couldn't remember the last time she felt like this, like she was truly vulnerable. Her body withered in delight as his kisses moved down her body to the curve of her breasts. Her body was on fire, she could feel every touch as if it were a flame dancing on her skin. His fingertips moved to her shirt and the zipper as he pulled it down to give him better access as his kisses moved downward.

Sasuke paused, "Are you sure this is okay with you pregnant?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm sure." She whimpered.

He gave her a playful smile, "Alright then." A moan escaped past her lips as he cupped one breast in one hand and slid open her shirt with the other. The top half of her body was suddenly lifted off the bed as his lips met hers. It wasn't long till her shirt was fully removed and discarded on the floor. Her own hands found his shirt and pulled it from his shoulders, discarding it along with hers.

The rest of their clothing was gone and joined their shirts upon the floor. Her body pressed to his as he pinned her to the bed, his lips trailing kiss down her body. She could feel his fingers graze her burning flesh as he moved down her body. Every touch of his lips to her searing skin made her body grow with need. She could feel the wetness between her legs increase begging to be penetrated.

She gasped as his skillful tongue circled her navel; his hands braced her legs further apart. Her breath went short as he brushed the flesh above her sex with his lips. Her entire body felt as if it would shatter with one more touch. And then it happened. His lips met the bud of her sex and tasted her. Her body withered as she grabbed the sheets below her for dear life.

"Sasuke-kun!" Her voice more of a moan as his skillful tongue moved and tasted within her. She could feel the pressure of her eager release building inside her, torturing her. He suckled the bud of her sex as he inserted two fingers into her. The slow pumping let him stroke her gently and thoroughly. She reached a hand to grab the hair on the back of his head, urging him on.

"Sakura, you taste better than I remember, so sweet," he said to her before he continued, "Tell me how much you enjoy this." He smiled and once again placed his mouth to her sensitive area, that when it happened. She felt the sudden vibration as he hummed into her. Where did he learn these things? She thought as she was on the brink of pulling his hair out. Her body was on fire, she didn't know how much more she could take. With two more thrusts of his fingers, she cried out as her body finally felt release.

Her body trembled from her fall from bliss as she panted for breath. She finally went limp and threw her head back. She could feel him move up her body, placing chaste kisses upon her skin as he moved. "Did." kiss, "You." Kiss, "enjoy." Kiss, "that?" kiss. He said as he moved up her body, the last one upon her neck.

She smiled, "You know I did." Her arms wrapped around his neck and pulled him in for a lingering kiss. She let her fingers trail in his hair as his hands spread her wider letting him rest between her legs.

"Do you want me inside you?" He whispered against her lips as he placed his hard length just outside her entrance. She could feel him brush it against her sex, gliding its tip across soaking core.

She trembled with excitement, "Yes." She whimpered as she moved her grip to his arms.

He loomed over her with a smile, "I enjoy this power over you." He laughed slightly, "Shall I make you beg me?"

Sakura whimpered, "Please, Sasuke-kun. I need you." She threw her head back and attempted to thrust her hips forward to touch him, but it failed.

He gave a small laugh and placed a kiss to her neck, "Then let me enter you." He whispered against her flesh. And with that he entered in one swift stroke.

Sakura gasped at the sudden penetration and whimpered as he pulled out slightly and then thrusted into her again. With each thrust into her burning sex he went in deeper, setting her whole body on fire with pleasure.

She could feel it building once more inside her with each of his thrusts. She heard a small rumble from him as his pace quickened sending her whirling as she met his thrusts with as much fire. Her body felt ready to shatter from sheer pleasure if she stopped or let go.

He hooked one of her legs over his shoulder and thrusted his length harder into her. "Sakura." He groaned as he entered her to the hilt. She could feel him move within her, and he was as close as she was.

Sakura became desperate for release as she reached around and gripped into the curve of his back, her nail raking deep into his flesh as her hands moved downward. She could feel the contraction of his muscles with each of his hard thrusts. It was driving her mad. She needed release.

And then it came, her orgasm released and feel over her in waves of ecstasy that made her shudder as she whimpered his name. A few more thrusts into her soaking core and she felt him release into her, her name a groan from his lips as he emptied into her. He loomed over her, his bangs brushing her forehead as he panted for breath.

His lips met hers for a brief moment. Sakura could feel her heart beat return to normal. She could still feel him move within her as he lifted her off the bed and moved so that she now lay on top of him.

"I missed you so much." He said as he stroked her hair.

She sighed and smiled, "I missed you too."

* * *

**Please comment**


	24. Chapter 24:Saying Goodbye Again

**Welcome to the new year... YAY 2008!!!!!! **

**I didn't get to many comments on my last chapter... mad me kinda sad... but oh well... Here is the next chapter I hope you enjoy it... **

**I go back to work and school these next weeks so my posts will slow down again. I will try to update as much as i can... But since i am working on two stories at the same time now... my updates will definatly slow down.

* * *

**

**Chapter 24: Saying Good-bye Again**

Two days had passed since he had found Sakura in his bed; she would be leaving the next morning back to the leaf village. At that moment, Sakura lay sleeping in his arms as they sat on the couch in Gaara's living room. She sat in his lap, her head resting on his shoulder. She seemed to tire more quickly than usual. He was just glad he had this time with her.

The sand sibling, Shikamaru and Naruto were also present. They sat around the table behind him; he tuned them out and just continued to hold her. This was the last time he would get to until his punishment was over. Eight months was all that was left. He could last that long without her, couldn't he?

She whimpered softly and nuzzled into his neck. His hand found its way to her expanding belly. She was starting to show, he knew this was the last time she would be able to sneak out of the village. How he wished he could be with her while she went through this. He knew Naruto would take care of her, as would Kakashi. Could he sneak into the village to see her? He didn't know.

She hissed in pain and clung to his shirt. His hands immediately wrapped around her, holding her closer. He could hear the others behind him get up and some closer. "Sakura, what's wrong?"

"Sakura, are you okay?" Naruto said.

Sasuke could feel her shudder as she pulled away slightly, "I'm alright, this baby just doesn't want to rest." She turned and smiled at everybody, "It's natural, the baby must be hungry." She placed a hand to her belly, "Can someone get me a bowl of strawberry ice cream?"

The all sighed in relief. "I'll get it." Temari said as she walked into the kitchen.

"Can you put bacon bits on it, please?" Sakura called after her. They all turned to look at her with question. She looked around at their confusion, "What are you guys staring at?"

"Sakura, you just asked for ice cream with bacon on it." Naruto said to her, "That's just… weird."

Sasuke felt her tense in his lap before she pulled away and stood up. The room fell silent as she walked towards Naruto with her head down. Sasuke just watched as she grabbed a shaking Naruto by the collar and pulled him down to her level. She lifted her head slowly to meet his gaze. "What's wrong with that?" her voice low before she lifted him off the floor and thrusted him against a wall. That's when her voice rose, "HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN THAT I AM PREGNANT, IT IS NATURAL FOR ME TO HAVE THESE KIND OF CRAVING, SO DON'T YOU DARE QUESTION MY DIET."

Naruto looked down at her in fear, "I'm sorry. Please don't hurt me, Sakura, I'm sorry." Sasuke remembered the times they had as genin when Sakura would yell and abuse their blond teammate. He wasn't sure if this was a pregnancy tantrum or a Sakura tantrum. Sasuke thought it was finally time to intervene as he stood up and walked over to his screaming wife. "-YOU INSENSITIVE BASTERED NEXT TIME YOU BETTER-."

Sasuke stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her, "Sakura, calm down. Let's get you that ice cream. We don't want to put any stress on the baby now do we?" one hand slipped up her own arm and led her to place Naruto down. Her breath came out in pants as she allowed her grip to loosen and leaned on him. Sasuke smiled, "Good, come on, breath." She let him go and did as she was told, but did not stop glaring at the blonde shinobi.

"Can I have my ice cream now." She asked as she turned to face him. He nodded and led her back to the couch. He turned his head to see a flustered Naruto who had learned his lesson about pregnancy. Never question a woman about her diet when she is with child, or maybe the lesson was never question Sakura about her diet.

Temari went and got the ice cream placing the bacon bits on top, just as she requested. Handing her the bowl, "Here you go, Sakura. Is there anything else I can get you." The woman seemed to be trying not to receive the same treatment as Naruto.

Sakura turned and smiled at her, "Not right now, but thank you." She returned to her ice cream, taking a big spoon full into her mouth. Sasuke sat beside her and watched his wife eat her ice cream and bacon.

He could even hear the lazy cloud watcher mutter under his breath, "and I thought Ino was bad." Sasuke couldn't help but laugh to himself, while Sakura just continued to eat her ice cream in bliss.

For some reason, Sasuke enjoyed indulging his wife as she asked for pickles and ramen though she seemed to prefer strawberry ice cream. He actually found it humorous. This was the only time he would get to be involved with the baby; he would take advantage of it.

**0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0**

That night as they lay in bed, he placed his head upon her belly and tried to listen to the child. He could hear Sakura laugh as he did this, "I don't think the baby is large enough for you to hear it or feel it move, Sasuke-kun. But I am at the stage where the baby can hear you. Now he will know his daddy's voice."

Sasuke smiled, "Do you think we are ready to be parents?"

Sakura looked down at him, "I'm sure we are. This may have happened sooner than we planned, but we are ready for this." Her hand moved to stroke his hair, "And you are going to be a great father. That I am also sure of."

He sat up and met her eye, "How do you know that, what makes you so sure?"

She only smiled, "Because I know that you love this child." Placing her hand to her stomach, "and I know that you love me." Her other hand reached for him and he leaned forward to her touch. Her fingers cupped his face, "Sasuke-kun, trust me when I say that you will be a great father."

Closing the space between them he pressed his lips to hers, letting the kiss linger longer as she slipped her hand around his neck in encouragement. When they parted he leaned his forehead against hers, their breaths slightly panted, "I wish I could share your certainty."

**0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0**

The next morning, the group stood at the gates. Sakura stood beside Naruto transformed as Hinata as Sasuke stood a few steps away from the three sand siblings. This would be the last time he would see her before his punishment was over. He took a deep breath and swallowed his pride, "Gaara-sama, I request to see them to the countries boarder."

They all turned to him, even the confused and surprised Shikamaru. Gaara only smiled slightly, "You may."

With that he stepped back and let them say their good-byes. He caught a glimpse of Temari and Shikamaru as she laid a quick kiss on his cheek. Sasuke didn't know how Shikamaru put up with being away from her for such long periods at a time.

When it was said and done with, Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke and Shikamaru walked past the gates and made their way to Konoha. When they were no longer in view of the village Sakura reached and intertwined her fingers with his. Naruto dropped the jutsu on her and once again she rode on his back.

He could feel her stifle a laugh before she whispered in his ear, "I'm glad you came with us." Her eyes tightened a bit to hug him, "I wanted to say good bye properly." Sasuke tried to keep his head as she laid a trail of kisses across his neck sending heat to spread through his body.

Sasuke turned to face her, "You know, that's not really fair. I just might drop you if you keep it up."

She giggled, "You wouldn't drop me."

"And how can you be so sure of that?" he asked as he turned to face forward again.

Her arms tightened again around him, "because I know you love me." He had nothing to say. She was right after all.

The time it took to reach the boarder of Fire Country seemed to fly by. Sasuke kneeled down to let her jump off his back. She now stood in front of him. This was really it. He turned to Naruto, "Remember to take care of her."

Naruto smiled, "Don't worry, she's safe with me."

Sakura sighed, "Can you two please not talk about me as if I was a child."

A small smile came to his lips as he placed a hand to her stomach, "You may not be a child but you are with child." She only had a chance for a quick glare before he closed the space between them and placed a kiss to her lips. His hands exploring her form as he whispered in her ear, "Trust me; I know you are not a child."

He loved the way she shivered slightly in his arms before he pulled away and gave her a soft kiss, "Be safe."

She returned his kiss, "I will, I promise." She pulled away, "What's the worst that can happen?" a smile on her lips.

At her words he felt a wave of fear filled him. What was the worst that could happen?

* * *

**Please comment...**

**And Happy Birthday to me... I turn 19 on the 15th this month... so YAY ME!!!!!!!!!! which kinda sucks because thats the day of my first classes for next semester... **


	25. Chapter 25: Home Again

**Hey everyone... first i would like to thank everyone that commented and wished me a happy birthday... i had a great one... I have only one year left to be a teenager...(which my brother was nice enough to point out -.-) **

**So thank you to everyone... i hope you really are enjoying my work... and r those that don't know... I am working on another piece at the same time called "What could have been" so if you are interested go and check that out.**

**ok... i'm going to stop talking now so that you can read what you really opened this story to read... **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 25: Home Again**

Sakura couldn't hide her exhaustion, but she couldn't risk herself being found out as they got closer to the gates of Konoha. She tried to keep up with the other two shinobi beside her and found it difficult. Damn it, she thought to herself, how could she let herself feel weak. It wasn't till Naruto took her hand and pulled her along to keep up with them that she felt like she was truly helpless. If it was like this during her fifth month, she didn't want to know what it would be like later on.

"Naruto, I told you I'm not a child, I don't need you to hold my hand." Sakura said as she tried to free herself from his grasp.

"I know, but I didn't want you falling behind." He smiled that famous fox grin. "Besides, I promised Teme I would take care of you. You don't want to make me a liar."

That's what it had come down to, she was now an obligation. She was no longer a teammate, an equal, in their eyes; she had become a burden just like it was when she was twelve, the weak helpless girl that needed to be protected. Sasuke saw her this way as well, she knew that. Maybe Sasuke had seen her like that from the beginning.

She clenched her fist and pulled as hard as she could to free her hand from his, a quick flick of the wrist and he was thrown against a nearby tree. She did not stop, "I told you I am not a child, I don't care what he says." she walked past him without a second glance her eyes cast forward, "Let's go Shikamaru."

"How troublesome." He sighed, and followed her without question.

Naruto, who had finally pulled himself together, called after them, "Hey guys, wait up. I'm sorry Sakura. You know I don't mean anything by it."

It wasn't long till they were at the gates. This was the moment of truth. Did anyone notice that Hinata was not her? The guards only nodded in their direction and let them pass. Sneaking in and out was too easy. As they entered deeper into the village Shikamaru parted from them leaving her and Naruto alone.

"Hinata, why don't you go on to the hospital and I'll give Granny Tsunade the report." Naruto said to her. It was time for the two kunoichi to switch places again.

She smiled and nodded, "Alright then, I'll see you later." With that he turned and made his way to the Hokage tower. She stood there and watched him disappear before turning and making her way to the hospital.

As she entered the doors the nurses at the front looked at from their work and smiled at her, "Lady Hinata, your back." One of the nurses said to her.

Sakura smiled back at her, "Yes, I just got back, I really missed this place."

"Tsunade-sama wanted to see you as soon as you got back, she's in her office right now."

So she wasn't at the tower. Why would she want to see Hinata for? A chill of fear ran through her. Could it be that she found out? Sakura hid her tremble and smiled at them again, "Alright, then. I will go see what she needs." She turned and made her way down the hall.

As she stood a few paces from the door, she couldn't help but wonder what could have happened. She took those last few steps and knocked upon the door.

"Who is it?" She heard the voice say.

"Hinata, Lady Tsunade. You requested to see me?"

"Come in." With that she turned the knob and opened the door slowly. Tsunade sat at her desk and did not look up at her from her work. "Close the door behind you."

Sakura did as she was told and then turned to see that they were not alone. Fear filled her as she shuddered just from the thought of what was to happen. Hinata sat upon the seat in the corner, but not as pink haired kunoichi, but as herself. They had been found out. Sakura turned back to Tsunade who finally looked up at her with a mischievous smile on her lips.

"Did you really think you would get away with it, Sakura?" Tsunade said to her. With that the transformation jutsu disappeared and she stood before the woman as herself. She could hide nothing from this woman.

"I knew there was a chance I would be found out, but," she paused and looked down, "I had to see him, I had to tell him." What would happen now? Would Tsunade turn her in, had she already turned her in? Would Sasuke suffer because of her selfishness?

Sasuke. A tear came to her eye at the thought of him. What would happen to him? So caught up in her own thoughts, she did not notice that Tsunade no longer sat behind the desk, but stood in front of her, "I'm sorry, Sensei. Please, I just wanted to see him." Her will broke as she cried for herself, for the man that she loved, and the unborn child that was within her.

A pair of arms embraced her, "You silly girl, don't cry. You really should have told me what you were doing. I was so worried about you. What is something had happened to you or the baby. I would have never forgive myself." Sakura clung to her, getting as close as she could to the mother like figure in her life, her tears refusing to stop. "You now I would never do anything to hurt you. But you know this can't happen again. It is too dangerous for you to be out on missions like that."

She finally let her tears settle and pulled away slightly, staying still in the arms of her Sensei, "I'm sorry. I was selfish and I didn't think that you would let me go to him. I had to tell him face to face that I am pregnant."

"Even at the risk of losing the baby?"

Sakura met her eyes shocked and slightly frightened, "What do you mean?"

"Sakura, you are a powerful kunoichi indeed, but you are so young. Complications happen most often to young mothers, what would you have done in the desert if you started having trouble? I could only sit here and pray that you returned safely. Do you know how worried sick I was? If you hadn't returned today I was going to have to report to the elders to have a search team look for you."

Tsunade had been worried about her. Sakura hadn't even thought about complication with the child. If she had gone into early labor or had gotten injured, she would be dead. "I'm going to be a horrible mother if I can't even consider my child." She murmured to the floor.

She was pulled once more to the body of her sensei, "Let's not worry about that any more, the point is that you're safe and so is your son." She was released once more, "Hinata."

Hinata stood from her place in the corner, "Yes, Tsunade Sensei?"

The blonde turned to the shy girl, "I want you to prepare an exam room, let's do a full physical on Sakura here, just to make sure everything is alright."

Hinata bowed, "Right away." She moved to leave the room but not before stopping and placing a hand upon Sakura's shoulder, "I'm glad that you are back, I hope that you at least had a good time with Sasuke-san."

Sakura smiled, "I had a great time, and Naruto missed you terrible."

She smiled and left the room. Sakura turned back to face Tsunade, the woman had once again placed herself behind her desk. "I'm really as helpless as they tell me, aren't I?"

The blonde looked up at her, "Sakura, you are not helpless, you're with child. You need to know that now your body is responsible for two lives, that you have limitations to what you can do. Naruto and Sasuke just want to help you through this, to make sure that you and the baby are safe."

Sakura still did not look up, "I'm just tired of people treating me as if I were twelve again." She left the room and went to find Hinata for her appointment.

Laying back on the bed, Sakura laid still as Hinata pumped chakra into her body. "Hinata, when did Tsunade find out about our little trade off?"

Not stopping her work she replied, "She knew from the start, but didn't comfort me until about the third day you were gone. She mostly asked me where you had gone and why we did it. Trust me, Sakura, she wasn't mad, mostly worried, as she said she was." She paused and removed her hands from her body, "I was worried too."

Sakura sat up, "You shouldn't have, you know Naruto and Sasuke wouldn't have let anything happen to me."

Hinata smiled at her and picked up her medical chart, "Well, you're doing fine and you are right on schedule. Your little boy is doing just perfect."

Sakura smiled, "That's good."

Walking onto the compound, Sakura couldn't help but feel a little lonely. Such a huge place for just her and her unborn child. Naruto had moved in temporarily to help her out, and Kakashi came by to see how she was doing, but it wasn't the same. This was a place for the Uchiha clan, which only had three people. Sasuke, Sakura, and their son.

Sakura made her way to the main house and then to their bedroom. She undressed and made her way to the dresser. Her fingers slightly trembled as she pulled open one of the drawers which held some of her husband's clothing. Reaching in, she pulled out one of his shirts and slipped it onto her body. She pulled it closer to her self and let the sent that radiated off of it fill her senses. A single tear fell from her eyes, sliding down her check. This was as close to him she would be able to be to him till his punishment was over. How she wished she could fill the room with this sent.

Placing herself on the bed, she let herself drift off to sleep, keeping the scent of him close to her. For now, this was all she needed.

* * *

**Please comment and tell me what you think...**


	26. Chapter 26: An Uchiha's Heart

**This is a quick update... a filler chapter... not sure how many noticed how my chapters were set up... But i thought you guys would like this... a look into Sasuke's thoughts... **

**It only took about an hour to write... wow..that was fast... but then again... it's really short...**

**Thank you to those who commented and a special thanks for those wishing me a late birthday... it's alright being 19... since my brother now enjoys drinking shots with me now... lots of fun...

* * *

Chapter 26: An Uchiha's Heart**

Sasuke sat upon the bed in his room. Six months had passed since his punishment started. Sakura would now be entering the third trimester of her pregnancy. Sasuke had started to do some research on child raising since he found out he was to be a father. He wanted to be prepared to take care of his first son. This would all be so new for him; he didn't want to mess it up. Sasuke wanted to be the father he never had.

It was frightening. Sakura had written to him, just last week, asking him to help her in coming up with a name for the child, what color should she do the nursery, and who would be the god parents of their son. Sasuke wished they could discuss this in person. It would be so much easier than having to write to her. He never knew what to tell her. The only time in his life he had ever felt this frightened and nervous was when he was trying to gather the courage to ask Sakura to marry him.

This is what Sasuke wanted. This had been part of his goal. To rebuild his clan, to bring back the line of Uchihas. Sakura had been the perfect choice to help him do this. Not only did he love her, she was a powerful kunoichi. Their children would be strong shinobi with both of their strengths. He knew that, that was why his father had married his mother. He was never sure if his father had loved his mother as he did Sakura, but his mother had been a skilled kunoichi. For all he knew it was an arranged marriage.

How old had his parents been when they had Itachi? He didn't know. Could they have been as old as he was now? Was he ready to be a father at twenty? Sakura had confidence in him, but then she had always had faith in him. She was the only one who had never given up on him. Sasuke remembered all the girls who had claimed to love him when they were still at the academy. Sakura had also been in that large group, but she was the only one to ever prove to him her love. Every time he suffered she was the one who would be at his side, no matter how many times he tried to send her away. He had wanted her to stay all those times; he didn't want to be alone. He hadn't wanted to get attached to her. Things like love are unavoidable it seems.

Maybe she was meant for him all along. Sakura had not been his first. There had been other girls that would come to him when he went into a bar or hot spring. All of them one night stands and meant nothing to him, but Sakura was different. He had meant for her to be just another girl to pass through his life, another one-night-stand. That's what he pictured when he first saw her in the bar; wearing a dress so tight it looked painted on to her flesh. What had changed his mind? Instead of sex, he had made love to her. Embraced her, kissed her making her feel drunk on him. It had been different with her. He never wanted to leave her body. He had taken a pure cherry blossom and tainted it with his lust. He wanted to claim her, marking her as his. He wanted no other man to see her as he had.

Sasuke laid back on the bed and stared up at the ceiling. After everything thing he had done, all the people he had hurt, the pain that he caused, the shame to his clan, the Gods still blessed him with an Angel to stay by his side, to love him unconditionally. He didn't deserve her. He had no right to claim her as he had, but he would not give her back. Sakura was his only line to sanity. She had come into his life again when he was going to lose all hope. She waited for him, that was why he was able to continue to stand; she was waiting for him still. He could not lose her.

Sasuke sat up once more and looked at the nightstand beside the bed. He reached and picked up the unframed photo that laid there. Turning it over he saw the image of Sakura and himself, sleeping on the couch in Gaara's home. Her head lay peacefully upon his shoulder as she held one of his hands in her lap. His own head rested against hers, arm wrapped loosely around his waist. He smiled at the image. She was already showing, he could see the small rise in her stomach in this photo. Already a little past four months. How big was she now at six months? He would have to request a picture of her.

He placed the picture back upon the dresser. He would wait to be with her, just as she waited for him. Only six more months.

* * *

**please comment.. i would like to hear what you guys think... **


	27. Chapter 27: Why Do They Suffer?

**Sorry for the long wait... thank you for all the comments... it makes me smile alot... **

**hope you like this... i'm not sure when i'll be able to update next...

* * *

Chapter 27: Why Do They Suffer?**

Seven and a half months have passed; there was no way she could get any bigger. Looking down, she could no longer see her feet. The first thing she would do when Sasuke returned would be to beat him for doing this to her. She felt like a damn watermelon. The jerk even had the nerve to ask for pictures of her growing belly every two weeks. Said that he wanted to at least be able to see the growth of his son. To her it was evidence of her getting fat.

She sat at her desk in the hospital, waiting for Shikamaru to come. Her feet were swollen, her whole body felt like it was in constant pain, and she had to go to the bathroom every ten minutes. As a kunoichi she was use to pain, but she had no idea how average women handled this. The only thing she was sure of was that this would all be worth it. She would soon have a son, and in four and a half months she would have her husband and they would be a family.

A knock on the door woke her from her day dream, "Come in."

The door slowly opened and Shikamaru slipped his head in, "Are you busy, I needed to go over some things with you."

She smiled, "I figured as much when you asked to see me before. Come on in, I'm not much use here in my state anyway."

Shikamaru walked in, shutting the door behind him before sitting in front of her desk, a stack of folders in one arm held to his side. Placing that stack on her desk he sighed and met her eyes, "We have new recruits into the Anbu black ops; I wanted your opinion on what squads they should be put on." He removed one of the folders and opened it in front of her.

For more than an hour Sakura sat and listened to Shikamaru, helping him decide under which captain they would work best with and which squad needed their talent. Her bathroom breaks were frequent, but they were able to finish just as Hinata came in to ask her assistance on a patient.

Naruto had been on a mission for the past five days and had yet to return, which meant he had her staying at Hinata's house till he returned. As long as she avoided the disapproving glance of Hinata's father, it had been a pleasant time. It was better than Naruto's other plan, having Sai stay with her. She was just glad that Naruto would be coming back the next night. She and Sai had hardly said ten words to each other since she found out she was having Sasuke's son. Maybe he had finally seen that there was no hope for there to be any romantic relationship with her.

It was late in the day when she and Hinata finally left the hospital. Every part of her body hurt. She just wanted to lay down to rest, but she had to go to the compound to get something before she could go back to the Hyuga household. She thought she could go a week without wearing something of his when she slept, but she was weak.

"Sakura, you must be tired, I have some things I have to deliver for Tsunade Sensei, why don't you go on ahead home." She placed a hand upon her shoulder and smiled, "Go take a nice hot bath."

Sakura nodded, "Alright, I'll see you at home, a bath sounds like heaven right now."

Hinata smiled again and turned, making her way down the street, "I'll see you at home, it shouldn't take me long."

Sakura waved at her as she went. This was too perfect. Sakura could now go and pick up one of his shirts without the hassle of explaining anything to Hinata. It wouldn't take long to go and pick it up and be back at the Hyuga household before Hinata. And by chance if she was late, she could blame it on the fact that she was tired and sat down on a bench for a bit, which happened to her all the time.

She made her way to the compound, her new home. How she already missed this place. It was hard to imagine that in a month and a half, she would have a son, the son with the man she had always loved.

The thought of her husband made her smile. How he had changed since they were younger. She couldn't help but be amazed. She could still remember their days at the academy, how distant and cold he was. That's why all the girls wanted him; he was different and mysterious, never saying a word to anyone. His skill as a shinobi only made him more desirable. No girl had ever broken the barrier he had created around him, that was, until the day Team 7 was created. She had been so ignorant then, that's why he had been upset with her. She had done some stupid things in those days, but he was always beside her, always protecting her.

A chill ran through her, as she remembered the chunin exam, when Orochimaru first came into their lives. When she was the one they depended on, and she had been ready to die for them. that was also the same day she knew that Sasuke saw her as something more than a teammate. He wanted to avenge the damage done to her, those were his first actions, asking her who had hurt her. That had also been the first time she had been afraid of him, as she watched him toy with that shinobi. But she had been the one to bring him back from the curses power. She knew then, that she had a place in his heart.

Even after he left, she knew that there was still the memory of her in him, that he thought of her. They had been destined. While his other follows, even Ino, moved on and forgot about him, leaving him behind as a childhood phase, Sakura still believed. She lived everyday in hopes of bringing him home, no matter how she tried to hide it, she could not. She could never leave him alone in the darkness he had been.

It was fate that had brought them together that day in Cloud. She was cold to him at first, not wanting to seem weak. Every part of her had been singing that night. Even as they spoke, she already knew that they would bed each other that night and she had wanted it just as much as he did. She could not help but offer herself to the man she had always loved.

Sakura pulled herself from her thoughts and found herself into her room. Going to the dresser, she pulled open one of the drawers and found one of his larger shirts. She smiled as she struggle to remove her own and then place his on. It was just perfect. She would not be able to wear these is she continued to get bigger.

Sitting on the bed, she grew tired and lay back on her marriage bed. Just to rest her feet, that was all she was doing. Sakura could feel her body sigh in relief for the break. She would have to leave soon; she still wanted to beat Hinata back to the house. Naruto would have a field day if he knew she had gone off on her own. Sakura struggled to sit up once more, only to be hit in the bladder by her unborn son. Oh great, she thought with a sigh. She stood and made her way to the bathroom. One last thing and she would leave.

Refreshed, she opened the door and stepped back into the room, a sudden chill filled her. Something wasn't right. She was not alone. Sakura was no fool; she pulled a kunai from the holster on her right leg and held it tight. She may not have much chakra, but she still observed her surroundings at all times. She knew that something lay in the shadows.

Everything around her went still, as she took a step to her left, keeping her back to the wall. "Who is there? Show yourself." Her voice hard as stone.

"You certainly are a powerful Kunoichi, pregnant and still able to sense hidden chakra." A soft chuckle, "He was right to choose you." The voice came from everywhere, she could not detect.

"She could be better looking though, don't you think?" another voice said, still coming from everywhere, this one more shrill than the other.

"How she looks is not important, it's what's inside that we want." The first voice said. The figure stepped out of the shadow, almost as if he were coming from the wall. The large Venus flytrap that surrounded his head was the first thing she saw. Zetsu, one of the Akatsuki members.

Sakura did not know much about the person before her, she had not been trained to fight him. She only knew his name from the images they had been able to collect. "It would help if she was pretty, don't you think?" the shrill voice once more, coming from his lips.

"Lets just grab her and go." She held back a look of surprise when the deeper voice came from the same lips. He was talking to himself, arguing with himself.

"Will you shut up?" Sakura turned to the window to see the shark faced member that Neji had failed to kill. "Why did I get partnered with such an idiot?"

Sakura turned the kunai in her hand back at forth between the two intruders. This was bad. In her state, she did not stand a chance. "What do you want?"

Kisame turned to look at her and smiled, "We were asked to bring you to the base, in one piece, that you have something that would be of value to us." His eyes wondered down her form.

Sakura looked down at her swollen belly. They wanted her son. She looked up again and glared at the shark, "You cannot have my son." She would fight to protect Sasuke's and hers child.

"We weren't asking." The shrill voice filled the room with a small laugh. "We were just going to take."

Sakura took in her surroundings. How many spaces were between her and the door and her and the crazy plant? She calculated her risk and thought against running for the door. She was trapped, with no chance for escape. There was nothing that she could do that would not danger the child within her. The shark took a step towards her and she pointed the kunai at him.

He smiled, "What are you going to do with that? You just might hurt yourself." He took another step towards her. In the blink of an eye, the hand that held the kunai was raised in the air and her back pressed to the wall. Pain shot through her as she slowly opened her eyes to stare directly into the eyes of the shark, "Just give up princess, you have no chance."

Sakura struggled against his grip upon her wrists, the kunai still in her grasps. She looked up at it to see that her fingers her still mobile. As if he read her actions, he positioned his hand so that his thumb now pressed into her palm. "I see that the princess is going to misbehave." With that, he pierced the flesh of her palm with the nail on his thumb, sinking it deep within her.

Sakura cried out, her grip loosened on the kunai and it feel from her grasp, hitting the floor with a thud. She could feel the blood trickle down her wrists, the pain was sickening. Her free hand that dangled at her side slowly began to shake till it formed a fist, "You will not have my son." Her movement quick as she landed a punch to the left side of his face. The snap of his neck and his loosened grip, gave her the opportunity to take her hand from him. The hand was now covered in blood, her blood.

Kisame was now hunched over, hand to his face, his body facing away from her. "You bitch." His voice horse, and filled with anger. Sakura took a step back, but it was too late. She didn't even see it coming. All she felt was the sting of contact as he backhanded her. Her body hit the side of the bed and fell to the floor, landing on her side. The pain crawling to every part of her body as she tried to stand up. Her eyes kept shut as she sent the wave of chakra to her son, feeling the faint heart beat. Her son was fine.

"Be careful with her, Kisame, we need her alive, remember." The shrill voice spoke. A sudden pressure was on her shoulder as it pushed her onto her back.

She opened her eyes slightly, "I know. Don't worry, she'll live." The shark stood over her, "The stupid bitch had it coming anyway."

She could feel the brush of the beds covers on the flesh of her arm. Her arm was under the bed, the one covered in blood. This could be her one chance to leave a message. She shut her eyes, letting the pain race through her, letting them think she was out cold. She could still hear their mumbled voices as her fingers traced the symbol upon their robe onto the hard wood of the floor in her blood. Her hand was shaking as she slowly began to trace the "A" "K" "A" "T" –

She felt a sudden grip upon her other arm, "Let's be sure you don't give us trouble on our little trip." Before she could protest a needle sunk into the soft flesh of her arm, the liquid entering her system.

She could feel herself become drowsy, everything starting to go numb. "Sasuke…", her felt heavy, her breath mumbled, "I'm sorry."

* * *

please comment... and no yelling at me... i already know you want an update . 


	28. Chapter 28: Give Her Back To Me

**This is probably one of my faster updates... But i know I left the supense a little too high last time so maybe that pushed me to write faster... i even updated my other story first... **

**Thanks to all those who commented and a Special thanks always goes out to those who write to me on myspace, so Yay, special thanks...**

* * *

Chapter 28: Give Her Back to Me! 

Sasuke sighed and laid back on his bed, his hands lay beneath his head. His eyes slowly shut as a wave of exhaustion came over him. Seven and a half months had gone by. In about a month and a half he would be a father. Sakura did send him pictures, but not without protest. It was almost too much, waiting for his son.

He was almost out cold when a knock came upon his bedroom door. Another sigh, "Come in." he did not bother to move or open his eyes.

The door swung open and in stepped the older sister, "What are you doing lying around? We have a meeting with Gaara right now. Gee, you're almost as lazy as Shikamaru." Her tone was filled with annoyance at him as she leaned over him.

Sasuke opened one eye, "What does he want now?"

"Just get up and let's go." She left the bed side and made her way out, he could hear her mumble as she left, "Why do I have to be a babysitter and messenger? Stupid boys need to -" her voice faded out as she got farther away.

Sasuke sat up and followed her out, their walk silent between them. Gaara sat at his desk as they entered. Kankuro was already seated upon the sill of the window, his eyes cast toward the scene. Sasuke went in and leaned against the wall furthest from the desk while Temari took the seat across from her youngest brother.

"Good, you're all here." The Kage said as he looked at the papers that lay before him. The meeting went by uneventful. A list of new Chunin was given to the eldest brother, while Sasuke was given the task of helping them train against genjutsu. Temari was given her next appointment to visit Konoha and several other shinobi villages. Sasuke hated having to help Suna shinobi train, it was pointless to him.

The door suddenly flew open to show a frightened and panting messenger, as if he had ran all the way, "Kazekage, we just received an emergency message from Konoha for you and Sasuke-san." He handed the scroll to Gaara, "It's Lady Sakura."

Sasuke stood straight up at the name of his wife as Gaara opened the scroll. Sasuke would not waste a second, as he appeared before the messenger, grabbing the man by the collar and lifting him off his feet, "What happened to her?"

The messenger trembled as Sasuke's sharingan activated, "She-She was taken."

Before Sasuke could ask by whom, Gaara spoke behind him, "Akatsuki" Sasuke released the messenger and turned to see the sand whip around the sand Kage.

"The Akatsuki took her?" Sasuke said as he grabbed the scroll that He had lain upon his desk.

_Kazekage_

_We need you and Sasuke to come to Konoha as soon as possible. We have reason to believe that Sakura was taken by the Akatsuki. We wish to do all in our power to bring her back. The elders have lifted the ban temporarily so that Sasuke may assist in the search. _

_Time is of the essence. We wish to find and return her to Konoha before she goes into labor. There is a high possibility that it is the child they are after. __We cannot leave her in their hands __since__ Sakura was injured during the capture. Please come as soon as possible. _

_Hokage_

Sasuke could feel his blood boil. His Son, they were after his unborn son. They had injured Sakura. They would pay with their lives. He threw the scroll to the floor and stormed out of the room, "I'm going now." He wasn't about to leave his wife in the hands of those bastards. He would give each one of them that touched even one hair on her head a slow and merciless death with his own two hands.

Suddenly both his ankles and wrists were wrapped in sand halting his movement, "Stop, Uchiha. Don't think that I don't want to rush over and kills these men any less than you do. We will leave the village in thirty minutes, go and get ready."

Sasuke hissed through his teeth, "Why should I wait for you, it is my wife and child that they took?"

"Rushing off like an idiot into the dessert will not help anyone. It's a three day trip to Konoha, go and prepare." Gaara's voice was hard, "Be at the gates in thirty minutes."

Sasuke stood still and the sand retracted from his body. Gaara was right; he had to think clearly, he had to be ready. Rage filled him as he thought of his blossom suffering at the hands of Akatsuki. He would make them suffer. Sasuke swung his fist and hit the wall nearest him, causing it to shatter on impact and crumbled to the floor as if it had been made of glass, leaving nothing standing, "Thirty minutes." He said nothing else as he left the building. Everyone he passed moved away, afraid of his wrath.

Sasuke stood at the gate and waited. He had packed very little. To him, all he needed to take was the sword that lay against his hip. That was his goal, to kill the men who hurt his wife and threatened his son. Gaara and Temari arrived at the gate; Temari would be staying behind with Kankuro to watch over Suna while he and Gaara would return to Konoha.

He had no interest in the good-byes between the siblings. The trip was quickened and silent with no rests. Sasuke would not rest, not with his wife and child's lives on the line. Every second mattered. They had turned a three day trip into slightly less than two days. They had reached the Konoha forests near the end of the second day. Had anyone else come on this trip with them, they would never have made it in such short time.

They were greeted by Anbu escorts as they got closer to the gates. It was Naruto who greeted them at the gates though. His face solemn and tired, as if he had had no rest either. "Sasuke, I'm glad you're here."

"Like I would leave you responsible for bringing her back, you couldn't even protect her from being taken in the first place." Sasuke's voice cutting into the blonde as he walked by him. Naruto said nothing, and Sasuke did not turn around to see his expression. It didn't matter to him. The two followed him as he made his way to the Hokage's tower.

As he entered the office Tsunade looked up at him, her eyes blood shot and filled with even more exhaustion then Naruto's. "Sasuke, you're here. Good, now we can get some work done. First we will show you where she was taken from." She stood and walked past him and out the door.

Just as they exited the tower, they were met by Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, Neji, Lee, Ten Ten, Gai, and Kakashi. All of them were flustered and tired, though each was ready for battle at the drop of a pin. They all were silent, but showed him eyes filled with determination and a demand for orders. Only Sakura's disappearance would cause this much commotion and have this much power behind the returning of her. Had it been anyone else, maybe three or four Anbu would have gone to try and return them, But the Rookie nine stuck together. When one of their own suffered, be prepared for the wrath of all of them.

It was Hinata, the once shy heiress, that stepped forward till she was right before him. Her arms suddenly came around his neck, "We will get her back. Failure is not an option, this we swear to you." She whispered into his ear before releasing him. Naruto came by and took her hand.

"Come Sasuke, there is much to tell you." Tsunade said as she turned and made her way to the scene of the crime. They all followed. How the crowds parted for this group. As they walked the streets, the villagers moved from their path and watched in awe. It was rare that every member of this group show emotionless expressions. But none of them had reason to smile; they wouldn't until their blossom, _his blossom_, and child were returned safely.

It didn't take him long to see that they were going to the Uchiha Compound. Why, Why did she have to be taken from there? Tsunada stopped just outside the compound and turned to face him, "We don't have all the pieces yet. All we know is that, Sakura was staying at the Hyuga household while Naruto was on a mission. Hinata thought she would return back to the Hyuga house after her shift but instead she returned here. Why she did that, we don't know." She turned back to the gate and entered the compound, "Let us show you the room."

Sasuke followed once more. Sakura, why did you come back here, why risk yourself and the child like that? His voice pleading with the wife that was not there. They entered the main house and Tsunade turned to the group, "Naruto, Gaara-sama, Kiba, and Kakashi, you come with us, the rest stay here." They all nodded and did as they were told. Sasuke followed her through the house to the master bedroom.

Sasuke could feel his heart stop as he watched Tsunade open the door and reveal to him the scene. Stepping into the room, he let his eyes scan what lay before him. The bed had been pushed off the support box and the cover was missing. Dried blood lay splattered across the floor and wall between the bed and bathroom. Sasuke didn't even notice the others enter behind him.

"We were lucky that Kiba was available when we discovered this, or we might have missed our most giving clue." Tsunade said as she motioned for Kiba to reveal to them what he had found.

"The smell of blood is strong in here, but it's the strongest under here. So I lifted this up to take a look and found this." He said as he moved in front of Sasuke and lifted the box from its stand and putting it with the mattress that lay on the floor. "When they took her, they didn't notice her leave us a little message. Too bad it was in her own blood."

"She left us a message in blood?" he looked over at what had been revealed as did Gaara, to see the letters "A-K-A-T" then a hand print that was dragged away before she could finish. Above that, the groups symbol, of the cloud, that was printed on the robes they wore. The blood had dried into a crusty brown and had stained into the wood. This was the second time the blood had stained this wood. He had vowed that his parents would be the last ones to die here.

Sasuke fell to his knees before her message. He placed his hand upon the hand print she had left and let his finger drag across the same way as hers had. Sasuke hadn't even noticed the tears that had fallen from his eyes to the floor beside the blood.

"Sakura."

* * *

Please comment 


	29. Chapter 29: The Use of a Cherry Blossom

**ok, here is the much awaited update... i hope you like... now, i must go study since i have exams this week ... ew. **

**thank you for all the comments... my last chapter is in second place for the most comments, only behind the chapter that she finds out that she is having a baby...

* * *

**

Chapter 29: The Use of a Cherry Blossom 

Sakura felt as if her whole body was screaming in agony. It was as if her veins were set on fire and she could not move to put it out. She did not know where she was and she very much wished she could open her eyes. How long had passed since she had passed out? Hours? Days? She did not know. She could hear mumbled voices and then a sharp pain in her arm.

She took a gasped breath and her eyes shot open. Her breaths where panted as her body adjusted, the pain dissipated. Her body was in a sit up position upon what appeared to be a medical bed. Her eyes scanned around to the high ceilings and rocky walls. There was no natural light, only candles and a lamp hanging over her bed. Then she saw a small man dressed in a white medical coat with a paper mask over his mouth, a needle in his hand. A doctor? She thought to herself.

"Where am I? Who are you?" she asked, her voice horse and sore. The man looked up at her with frightened eyes and turned away, pushing a button on the wall. "Answer me damn it!" she tried to scream but it came out horse again. She didn't even notice the two men enter the room.

"Is that anyway for a woman with child to speak?" the voice mocking her.

Sakura turned to see the bastered shark standing beside her bed. She tried to go and take a swing at him but found that her wrists were strapped to the bed. When she found she couldn't hit him, she met his eyes and he just smiled at her, celebrating his silent victory. Well, she thought, I she couldn't move, she would improvise. In the blink of an eye she spit in his face, hitting him just below his left eye, "I hope you die." Her voice hissed through her teeth.

Kisame wiped the spit from his face in frustration and reached to grab at her throat, "Why you little-."

A hand reached and stopped him an inch from her flesh, "Calm yourself, Kisame, we want her alive. Remember?" That voice, she knew that voice. Fear filled her, sending a cold chill to her very core. It was impossible, it couldn't be. The hand that gripped the shark stepped from behind him and stared at her with those red eyes. "Such a blossom is rare." He mocked her. Kisame grumbled and moved aside to let the older Uchiha stand beside her.

"It's impossible, Sasuke killed you." Her voice a pained whisper, her body frozen with fear. This man was truly a serpent, and she had gotten trapped in his gaze.

"My little brother should have made sure I was really dead before running off to take care of you. His heart weakened his judgment." His voice remained calm and steady. "They never found my body, did they?"

Her eyes went wide. He was right; they had never even considered looking for the body. Sasuke had been too concerned for her well being to check if his brother was really dead. Everyone else had been worried about their medical conditions to even care about anything else. How could they have overlooked this? Why had no one gone to retrieve the body?

"I suppose this whole thing worked in our favor." He said to her, "Since now we have you."

"Why, why do you want me, my son?" she asked. He met her eyes then looked at her stomach before placing his hand upon it, "Don't touch me." She tried to scream again.

He ignored her cries, "This will be the first of many new initiates into the Akatsuki, trained at a young age to be the most powerful shinobi."

"So, you're going to let me give birth and then kill me then go kidnap another mother and just repeat this till you can have your own little evil academy, or are there already other women here?" she guessed, her anger rising with every second.

Kisame laughed, "Who said anything about taking other women? We already have you." He smiled, showing all his sharpened teeth.

Sakura could feel the bile rise in her throat as the realization hit her. A powerful kunoichi made for a stronger child. A chill went through her body. "I see you realize what's in store for you." Itachi still had his eyes to her stomach, "My nephew will only be the first child you give birth to. My brother was wise in choosing you."

_His_ nephew, _his_ nephew, what right did that monster have to consider her son anything of his. "This child will never be yours, and I would rather die than let any of you sick bastereds touch me." She hissed though her teeth. "Sasuke will come, and this time, he will make sure that your body is nothing but lifeless pieces."

"We shall see." He removed his hand and turned to leave. Sakura wanted to see that man dead. She would kill him right there if she could.

Kisame came up beside her and grabbed her face in his hand and made her look at him, a smile upon his lips, "After this birth, I will be the first one, and I will not be gentle."

Sakura let her anger rise, "Never will I allow you to defile me." In a quick second she took a snap at him, causing him to jump back. She had nearly gotten him.

He only smiled, "I like them feisty." Before he turned and left her alone with the other man. She watched them leave and heard the door bolt behind them. She turned to face the man in the coat but found that he too had also disappeared.

"Where did he-." Sakura stopped short when she saw that her wrists had been untied. So they gave her free reign in this room. Sakura had never felt so helpless. Someone must have figured out that she was missing by now; someone must have found her message.

Why did this happen? Why had the gods turned on her and Sasuke? Sakura sat up and looked down at her unborn child growing within her. Placing both hands upon her stomach, she gentle stroked it with one hand, "It's going to be alright, I promise you. Daddy's going to come with uncle Naruto and Uncle Kakashi to get us." Her voice almost breaking, "And they will bring everyone with them. I will let nothing happen too you."

Sakura knew in her heart that they would come; her husband would come for them. She clutched the shirt she wore and felt her body tremble, not caring that her tears had started to fall from her eyes. She placed her hands to the collar of her shirt, Sasuke's shirt, pulled it closer to her body and smiled, "I'll be waiting for you, my love." One hand placed on her stomach, "_We_ will be waiting."

* * *

please comment, and no yelling at me... please... 


	30. Chapter 30: Wait For Me

**My exam finished so i did some writing and here is what i came up with. I hope you like it... **

**I have spring break coming up and i have the house to myself with my mom and brother going out of town... so yay me... **

**thanks to all those who commented... i really enjoy reading everyones comments... they make me feel good... well i have gotten a few negative ones, but who cares... . **

* * *

Chapter 30: Wait For Me 

The large group had gathered in the great meeting hall that was usually used by the elders and meetings with other lands. Tsunade sat at the head of the table with Sasuke to her right. Across from him was the Kazekage and to his right Naruto. Kakashi sat beside Gaara, followed by Sai. The artist had showed his face when they were leaving the compound. 

The rest sat around the long table and waited for Tsunade to speak. The woman only sat in silence, her eyes shut tight. They continued to wait until she looked up at them and opened her eyes, "Uchiha Sakura was taken four nights ago. She is in her Seventh month, almost eighth, in her pregnancy. We have the message she left and that is pointing at the Akatsuki." She looked at Sasuke, "We need a plan of action, and we can't just go and search under every rock. We don't have the time. Sakura is due in a month's time, maybe less. We cannot afford to let them get their hands on the child." She turned to Shikamaru, "Do you have any ideas?"

Shikamaru sighed, "We don't know where their headquarters is. It's as if she just disappeared. We already searched the perimeter and Kiba and Akumaru was able to get a faint trace of her in the far east side of the forest. Are best bet would to head in that direction."

"There is a chance that they purposely left that trace for us to find just to lead them off their trail." Naruto practically screamed at the lazy shinobi. 

Shikamaru crossed his arms a leaned back, "I thought about that. If they really wanted to throw us off they would have left several traces going in many directions. It doesn't make sense to leave only one that was really faint; they would have no way of knowing we would find it."

Naruto turned to Sasuke, "Are you buying any of this? I say we break up into teams and each go in a different direction, someone must have seen them. I don't see why we are wasting time sitting here. We should all be out there looking for her."

"What if that's what they want, for all of us too leave the village and leave it unprotected. It doesn't take a genius to see how close this group is. Right now, this group here is made up of some of the strongest Shinobi the village has to offer. If any of us had been taken, we would go and look for them. But Sakura was an easy target since she was pregnant. If we all leave the village to search for her, that leaves this village vulnerable. We have to take everything into consideration. We can't just assume they are after her child." Shikamaru yelled back.

Naruto glared at him, "So what's your brilliant plan then huh, to sit here and wait till we find her dead body? I won't do it! You all can sit here, but I won't leave Sakura in the hands of those bastards."

"Shut it, Naruto." The voice came from the end of the table. Ino stood up, her fist pounded into the table, her shoulders trembling. "You think that you're the only one that is tired of waiting around? She's my best friend and she means something to everyone here. I don't even want to imagine what she is going through right now while we sit here." Ino looked up at them, her eyes watering, "So stop talking as if you have it all figured out, because you don't. You can't run off and be the big hero this time." She looked down at the table and clenched her fists, her voice breaking, "Not when Sakura's life is on the line."

The room fell silent as Ino still trembling as she sat back down, a tear rolling down her cheek. Sasuke just wanted Sakura home, wanted her in his arms. He didn't know what to do, he was lost. He killed his brother so that his family would be safe, so that Sakura would not have to suffer. Sasuke stared off, the room around him fading. If he lost Sakura, if he lost the child within her, he would lose his whole family again. 

Sasuke stood, "We'll have two teams, one to stay here in case Shikamaru is right about leaving the village unprotected, and the other to go in the direction of the trace Kiba found. If need be, the second team will split up in case we come across a dead end." Without even looking at him he spoke, "Shikamaru."

He sat up and looked at him, "Yeah?"

"I want you to pick teams, placing just a few more on the second team. We head out tomorrow morning." Sasuke pushed himself away from the table and walked out of the room. He could hear Naruto about to protest, but was stopped by someone. Sasuke didn't see who. 

He stood out on the balcony of the building and looked out over the village. He had to find her, there was no room for doubt, he had to find her, or he would surely be lost as well. He didn't know how long he had been standing there when Shikamaru came up behind him.

"The teams have been decided."

Sasuke didn't turn to face him, "What are they?"

"You, Naruto, Gaara, Hinata, Kiba, Lee, Kakashi, and I are going after Sakura, the rest will stay here. That gives group two the most power and one more person. Team two is already split in two as well. One group will be you, Naruto, Hinata, and Kakashi, with you as captain. The second group will be Kiba, Lee, Gaara, with me leading them." Shikamaru was always calm, even in the worst situation. He was a genius after all. 

"Very well, tell those on the search team to rest and prepare. We leave at seven, be waiting at the gate." Sasuke had to stay strong; he had to stay strong for her sake, everything he did now was for her sake and that of their unborn son. 

"Alright then." He heard him turn and go back inside. 

The silence returned and he was left to his thoughts. The sun began to set, and he could do nothing but watch. He should have been there for them. He should have protected his family. 

Sasuke clenched his fist around the balcony rail. He could feel the steel begin to slightly give under his grip, but he didn't care. 

"You shouldn't strain yourself. You have an important mission tomorrow." 

Sasuke only turned slightly to see Ino standing a few feet behind him, "What I do isn't any of your concern."

Her expression didn't change as she walked forward and stood just to his left, her own hands grabbing the rail but with a lighter touch than his own. She did not meet his eyes, but stared out into the village, "Did you know for so many years before we graduated the academy, I was always fighting with Sakura." He saw a small smile on her lips, "I was her first friend when we were kids, but it all changed when she told me that she knew I liked you too." She sighed, "We became rivals for your attention and practically stopped talking to each other unless it was to say insults."

Sasuke remembered them always trying to get him to go with them or try and talk with him. Why was she telling him this? 

She laughed slightly, almost as if it hurt her to do so, "I was so mad when she was placed on your team. I hated her. How time changes things. I thought I loved you." She finally looked up at him, "But we both know that wasn't true. I was infatuated, Sakura loved you." She looked back down.

"Loved." He spoke, "You speak as if she is already dead."

"Forgive me." Her voice almost breaking.

Sasuke didn't say another word so she continued.

"When you left, Sakura suffered so much. It was as if you took her happiness with you. She smiled on the outside, but we all knew she cried herself to sleep." Her own grip tightened on the rail, "We all suffered with her. I moved on from you, but she couldn't. We all saw her, but none of us did anything. She trained to get stronger, working harder than any of us. There were times that she would over exert herself and be out cold for days at a time from exhaustion. It only made it worse that Naruto left as well. She was left alone and no one knew what to do. We thought time would heal her heart, that she would be able to move on and maybe find someone to make her happy. Naruto came back of course and she began to smile more, but she still cried on the inside." She chuckled, "And then you happened."

"What do you mean?" he sounded confused.

"I know what happened in Cloud. She told me everything, right before your wedding. I told her she was crazy, marrying you after only a few days, that she didn't know you, that you were not the same Sasuke that we had known." She looked at him again, "Do you know what she said?"

Sasuke just looked at her, not a word from his lips.

"She said, 'I know him more than you know. I know he needs me now more than ever. It was destiny that brought us together. We are always brought together and now he is finally ready to embrace me. The first time I laid with him, I finally felt complete, the void in my heart that made me cry to sleep was filled and I knew he was my happiness.' I couldn't believe she said that to me." Ino sighed. "I thought she was crazy but I saw the two of you together and it was you two were completely new people."

"New people?"

"Sakura smiles more and her real laugh," Ino put both hand of her mouth, took a deep breath and then showed a huge smile, "How good it felt to hear her laugh. It was as if she had finally blossomed. We all saw the sudden change in her and we were happy." She turned her whole body to face him, placing her hand upon his own on the rail, "and you Sasuke, we all remember the cold distant Uchiha who thought he was better than everyone. You came back into this village a new man. A man in love." She sighed, "Love changes a man. I look at you now and see emotions in your eyes that you try to hide. You sat in that meeting as if you were bored, but I see you hear now right before me, a man on the verge of tears for his missing wife and child."

She stared into his eyes, no fear was present, only an emotion he couldn't place. Pity? Sadness? Understanding? He couldn't tell, "You have always been annoying, you know that?"

She laughed and moved her hand away, "Something about you will never change, Sasuke. I guess that's the part of you that Sakura loves so much."

"Ino, may I ask you a question?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Why did Sakura wait for me when all I did was hurt her?" he did not look at her, casting his eyes to the village. 

Another sigh, "I can't answer that, Sasuke. I wish I could, but I can't. Sakura has always had a big heart. Everyone in this village loves her. And boy did those boys love her. As soon as she hit fifteen, she went from a frumpy, weak girl to a kick ass hottie. I don't think a day went by that someone didn't try and pick her up." She chuckled, "Lee sure didn't give up, but Naruto always protected her, especially from sick pervs when we went to clubs and bars."

She turned her back to the view and then sat herself on the bar, "The best answer I can give you right now is that maybe, deep down, she truly believes that the two of you are destined for each other. Let me ask you something. Did you ever think of her after you left the village?"

Sasuke looked up at the sky. He thought back to his lonely life. Had he ever thought of her? He was silent for a bit before he said, "Yes, I thought about her several times. I even dreamed of her. But did I ever think of falling in love and getting married? Honestly. No, I didn't. When I thought of her, I saw her as the girl that I had to take care of for a time since she always seemed to get in some trouble. I saw her as just another girl in my life."

"Uh-huh, and what other girls did you think about? What other girls were just girls in your life?" her voice almost mocking him, "Because I bet that you did not think of me once."

He thought back again. She was right. Sakura was the only girl that he had ever really thought of. He remembered Karin. The other girl he once traveled with as a team. But he never thought of her now, he never dreamed of her. It was only Sakura. Sakura was the only girl that left such an impression on him. Sasuke looked at the blonde and she smiled at him. 

"Sasuke, don't be ashamed to admit that she has always been important to you. I've known it for some time that you cared for her. Ever since we were genin I've known that I'd lost you to her." Her voice a little on the chipper side.

"And how did you know that?"

"Do you remember the fight in the Forest of Death, the one with the sound ninja?" she said.

He remembered that fight. That was after that bastered Orochimaru gave him the cursed seal. Sakura had taken care of both him and Naruto while they were out cold. He woke up and the seal had practically taken control of him, "Yeah, I remember. I wish I could forget."

"Sakura had fought to protect you. Lee fought to protect Sakura. My team got involved for a bit. We hid in the bushes when you woke up. I could tell you weren't completely yourself; your aura was darker, twisted. But that didn't matter; your first concern was her, your first words were to ask who had hurt her. You saw her battered and bleeding and you wanted revenge. And boy did you take it." Her eyes cast toward the sky, "Then, when she embraced you and told you to stop, you did. Deep down, you didn't want to see her cry. I could see it in your eyes. You would have done anything to keep her safe, to keep her happy."

Sasuke remembered that day. He couldn't remember what he was thinking while it happened. All he could do was remember her battered body, her black eye, and the blood that she was covered in. he thought of her embrace and her begging words.

"It's late Sasuke, get something to eat, and go rest. You have a very important mission tomorrow." She pushed off the rail and walked away. Stopping at the door she turned, "I expect you to bring her home. I want your story to have a happy ending. Promise me this."

Sasuke turned to face her, "I promise.

She smiled, "Good. Remember: A Leaf Shinobi is true to his word." With that she was gone, and he was alone once more. With one more glance at the night sky, he turned and followed her example. 

The next morning, the whole group had assembled to wish those leaving success. At exactly seven, the gates opened at the team headed off. The eight shinobi and Akumaru headed in the direction that Kiba had commented to earlier. Sasuke led the team with Kiba to his left, the rest followed close behind. 

_Hold on just a little Longer Sakura, we are on our way._ He internally begged, hoping she could hear. _Wait for me. Please wait for me. _

* * *

**Please comment**


	31. Author's Note

To My Readers,

I'm sorry to announce that the next chapter of "If Just for Tonight" is trapped inside my broken laptop. On April 15, 2008, my laptop fell to the ground with the almost completed update to this story, with no hard copy available. I will have to wait till my laptop is repaired before I can update it. I was given good news though recently that the man who is repairing my laptop was able to save and backup all the documents in my hard drive... So please be patient. I hope to have this chapter up as soon as I can... My other story, "What Could Have Been." will be updated some time this week..

Thank you,

LoveMeDeadly


	32. Chapter 31: Broken Butterfly

**Sorry for the long wait... apparently when he told me he saved all my documents he meant everything but all the things in my personal folder so i had to retype this chapter by memory so it took me a little longer than i thought it would. But my laptop is fixed and I hope to continue working as soon as possible.**

**Thank you for all the comments and concerns. i have no intentions of discontinuing this story, so don't worry. **

**Chapter 31: Broken Butterfly**

Sakura struggled to pull herself from the tub and dry herself off, letting her damp hair stay free. She dressed in the clothes they provided her. It was as if she was a guest rather than a prisoner. Her room had an attached luxury bathroom that always had fresh hot water, there were fresh clothes for her daily and the meals were always of the finest quality and made to fit her diet for the baby.

She was past the point in her pregnancy that she needed help to get around and do regular activities. She had been here a week and she had struggled these past few days. Sakura could only remain patient and wait for her husband. She knew he was coming, she could feel it. All she had to do was take care of herself and the baby and be patient. The baby came first, he would always come first.

Sakura thought back on the plan they had for her. After she birthed this son, they would try to get her pregnant again. She could not let herself be used like that. She would rather die. That was her plan. She didn't matter. As long as her son was still safe when they arrived then her life would not be in vain. No leaf Kunoichi would let herself be used like that. She hoped they would reach her before she had to take that step.

Running a brush through her hair, she stepped out into the room and stopped dead in her track. Anger flared through her at the sight of her least favorite person in the world standing beside her bed. Uchiha Itachi. "What do you want?" her voice dripping with distain.

"After all we do to make you as comfortable as possible, and we are still treated with hostility. That's not very nice." Mocking her.

"Well I apologize, but being held against my will in this room can make me a little upset." She said sarcastically.

"If you keep up with that tone I won't give you your gift."

Sakura raised an eyebrow, "Why would I want anything from you?" her arms crossed over her chest.

Without any reaction he stepped aside, revealing a young girl no older than twelve. Her clothes torn and her body and matted hair covered in blood and ash. Itachi lifted her up by her neck as she struggled only slightly, "If you don't want it, then it is easily disposed of."

This girl had no chance against this monster. Sakura walked over and pulled the girl from his grasp and made to stand in front of the girl. Her eyes glared at the man before her, "You will not touch her again."

"As you wish." He turned to leave and stopped at the door, "You have a doctor's appointment today. Be ready." And he was gone.

Sakura just glared at the door he passed through a little longer before turning to face the girl. Where had they gotten this girl? Why was she covered in blood? Sakura couldn't help but feel pity for the girl. She walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Come on, let's get you cleaned up."

She gave no resistance as she was lead into the bathroom. A new bath was drawn with warm water and Sakura was able to find a spare set of clothing that would be a little big upon her, but would still fit. "I leave you to clean up, you can come out when you're ready." She tried to make herself sound as gentle as possible.

The girl said nothing and slowly striped off her torn and bloody clothing as Sakura left the room. When she entered the room, Sakura saw that someone had brought in a smaller bed than her own, more like a thin mat on the floor. They must think this girl no better than a dog.

Lying on the bed, Sakura could feel her tiredness wave over her and let her eyes flutter closed and was close to drifting off when the sound of a door opening brought her back to full attention. She looked over to the bathroom door and was surprised to see a girl that was very different from the one that had first came in. Dark locks flowed down her back stopping at her waist, her skin that of a porcelain doll. Her eyes opened slowly showing her violet eyes and long lashes. The clothes were baggy upon her body. The white shirt did little to show her figure and had been tucked in to black pants that had been folded up to just below her knees. Her feet stayed bare. What happened next surprised her.

The girl gave a small bow, "I've been told that I am here to serve you Lady Uchiha. What is your wish?"

The room was silent for a moment due to Sakura being dumbfounded.

"Please, don't do that. You can call my Sakura and I will not have you serving me." She looked about the room before looking back at the girl, "Come here."

The girl did as she was told and walked over to the bed, "What can I do for you Lady Sakura."

"I will not make you serve me, but with my condition, I could always use a friend to help me get around." She placed her hand on the girls should and smiled at her, "Would you like to be that friend?"

At that moment the baby kicked within her belly causing her to wince, "He's got one strong kick, he's defiantly his father's son." Placing her hand on her belly where the baby had kicked. Sakura saw the girl looking at her swollen stomach in curiosity. She smiled, "Would you like to feel him kick?"

The girl looked at her then back at the door Itachi had gone through then back at her, "Is he the father? You share the same name."

Sakura sighed, "No, but they are related. It is my husband's child. That bastared just happens to be my husband's brother."

The girl looked surprised, "And he allows you to be kept here like this?"

She shook her head, "No, I was taken from my home while my husband was out and brought here against my will. But I know my husband is coming for me." The baby kicked again and she winced, "Apparently the baby knows too." She smiled.

The girl reached out and placed a hand upon Sakura's belly just as the baby kicked and the girl smiled, "I've never felt a child kick before."

"Well he's a kicker." Sakura laughed slightly and studied the girl, "What is your name?"

"Cho." She pulled her hand away and blushed.

"Cho. That's a pretty name." Sakura smiled at her and she received a smile in return.

Just then the doors opened once more to show the same doctor that she had first seen when she arrived, "Are you ready for your appointment?" he approached the bed and Sakura could feel the anger rise in Cho. The doctor turned to her and smiled, "I see you are doing well."

She ignored his comment, "Are you going to hurt Lady Sakura?" her voice filled with an unrelenting hatred.

He continued to smile, "Of course not, we want her and her baby to be healthy. Now move away so that I may start my examination."

Cho looked up at her and Sakura did her best to give the girl a reassuring smile, "Go on, this shouldn't take long." Cho hesitantly moved aside but kept her glare at the man as she went and sat on the mat they had brought in for her. Sakura turned to the man, "Lets get this over with."

"Very well then." The man moved forward and began.

When the doctor had left then, Cho immediately went back to Sakura's side, "Is everything ok?"

"Yes, it's fine." Sakura moved over in the bed and motioned for her to sit beside her, "Come on. As long as you don't mind sharing a bed with a pregnant woman, I would much prefer it if you were here than on that little mat." Cho eagerly climbed onto the bed and lay beside her on the bed. Sakura was glad the bed was stuck in the sit-up position, it made moving around much easier, "Cho, may I ask you a question?"

"What is it Lady Sakura?"

"Why were you brought here? Why did they choose you to be locked in here with me?" Sakura knew it would hurt the girl to speak but she wanted to try. When silence was all she received Sakura wrapped her arm around her, "that's alright, you don't have to say anything. Let's just get some rest."

In the darkness of their prison, Sakura could hear the muffled cries of the little girl who had a broken heart and Sakura wanted nothing more than to protect her from ever being hurt again.

She was truly becoming a mother.

**Please comment.**

**and if your wondering about the title of this chapter "Broken Butterfly" Cho can be translated to butterfly... correct me if I'm wrong.**

**Good news...**

**I went to an Anime convention near where i live and I had an idea while talking with some of the artists there. Some were doing commissions upon request and i thought why can't i do that. So i have decided to take requests only when my schedule will allow it. Whenever I have time, maybe every other month, I will post on my profile that I am accepting a certain amount of commissions (i do not want to over work myself). so the first ones I receive I will complete. I am currently working on one for my friend. If you are intrested, please go to my profile for more information and to see upcoming commisons to be completed.**

**Thank you, and I hope to hear from you soon.**


	33. Chapter 32: I Need to Find You

**THanks for the wait. I just started school so I'll be really busy with that and work so i apologise for the long waits that will happen.**

**thank you for the comments and I hope you enjoy... i know it's short but thats what i have**

* * *

**Chapter 31: I Need to Find You**

Sasuke stared at the picture of his wife that he held between two fingers, it was his turn to stand watch. He sat upon the branch of a nearby tree above the camp, his mind only on her. His eyes could only look into the jade eyes that trusted him to protect her, to be their for her in times of need, and all he could do was sit back and let her be taken away from him when he finally had her in his grasp. It was day five of their search with no luck. Kiba could find no scent and no one had seen anything that could help them. They had no time to waste. She would give birth to their son soon and who knows what would happen to her after she did.

He felt another familiar presence come near close to him, "Sasuke, I'll take over. You need to get some sleep. We'll need all the strength we can get."

He side glanced at the blond shinobi and turned back to the image, "How can I possibly sleep?"

He sighed, "You just have to believe we can find her, none of us will give up until we do, believe it."

Tucking the picture back into his pocket he stood, "I _believed_ that I could protect my family unlike before, but nothings changed. I'm still as helpless as I was when I was eight." He turned to the blonde, "If we don't find her in time..." his voice faded as he ran his hand through his hair, he didn't want to think of what would happen if they didn't find her.

"Don't think like that. Sakura would hate to see you like this. Just imagine what she would say if she were here." His old teammate tried to smile, but failed.

Sasuke turned away and looked up, "I really believed in what she told me." His voice light that Naruto could barely hear.

"What are you taking about Teme?" Sasuke just ignored him and thought back to that day.

_It was the day he took her to the compound for the first time. Sakura had run off in excitement to see the rest of the compound while he was in the shower. He had thought wrong when about her being able to wait till after he got out to see the rest. He walked back into the room to find the bed empty and her clothing gone. _

_Sasuke sighed, "Now where did that girl run off too." He dressed quickly, not even bothering to put on a shirt before stepping out of the main house. He could feel that she was still on the compound, which would make it easier to find her. _

_It was not long for him to feel the flicker of her chakra in the direction of the garden that once belonged to his mother. It lay in the center of the compound surrounded with a knee-high fence made of bamboo. He stepped over the fence and walked through what was left of the garden. He would have to have someone come and clear away most of this to make it more accessible. It wasn't till he reached the center of the garden that he found her lying upon a bench as she held the flower of her name sake to her nose. _

_"I'll have someone come and clean this up, bring the garden back to what it once was." He said to her._

_"Please don't."_

_He raised an eyebrow, "Why not?"_

_"I want to do it myself. I've always wanted a garden like this, but could never have one since I've always lived in apartments." Her voice soft and determined. _

"_Is that why you ended up here?" he asked as went and knelled right beside the bench._

_She looked up at him and smiled, "Just wanted to look around. I knew you would find me."_

_He moved a strand of her rosette locks from her face, "And how did you know that?"_

_She moved to sit before him and took his hand, placing it upon her chest over her heart, "Do you feel that? My heart beats so loud when I think of you I bet you could hear from miles away. Only you would be able to find me since it only beats for you."_

_He felt the rapid beats of her heart underneath his fingers and said nothing. It was like a fluttering bird, she was so innocent to him, in her actions and the way she spoke. How could someone like her ever want to be with someone like him?_

_She gripped his hand tighter and laughed lightly, "I must sound so cheesy right now." She moved his hand to her knee and placed her arms around his shoulder to bring them closer, "But I just can't help it when I'm with you."_

_He closed the space between them, placing his lips against hers. _

He shut his eyes and tried to fade the memory away. Naruto had not moved, but stared at him, "Sasuke, go get some sleep, alright?"

"Whatever," he jumped down from the tree and walked to the other side of the camp to lie on the mat that Naruto must have been laying on. He knew he would not get any sleep that night.

Morning had come and the team had continued forward. Sakura could give birth at any moment, and Sasuke was determined to make sure that those bastards did not get their hands on his son. If anything happened to her or their unborn son, he would never be able to forgive himself. He had to find her.

"Hold on a second." The sound of Kiba's voice brought him from his thoughts.

They stopped in their tracks in a rocky clearing as Shikamaru spoke, "What is it?"

"I can smell her, and two other people, the same people that were in the room." Both he and Akumaru had their noses to the floor, "It's not strong but they were here at one point, but I can't tell which direction they went." He stood up and turned to Shikamaru.

"Well?" he said.

"I can narrow it down to two directions at best." He pointed north, "In that direction." And then pointed west, "And that direction. That's where the sent is strongest and our best short."

"I guess this is where our team splits up…" his voice faded as Sasuke felt a tremble and knelt down to place his hand to the ground.

It was a sudden shot of relief and affection he felt as his hands grasped the sand into his fist. He had to pinpoint where it was coming from, he had to find it. It would lead him to her, he knew that. He closed his eyes and listened. Tell me where you are, he thought, let me find you. He drowned out all other noises and thought of her. A sudden rush came at him from one direction. His eyes shot open, he had it.

"… our team will head north and-,"

"No, our team will." He said to Shikamaru. They all just looked at him.

"Alright then, our team will head west; if any of us find anything contact the other team."

They all nodded and spilt into their teams. With him were Naruto, Hinata, and Kakashi. He turned and began walking in the direction he felt her. He just hoped he was right, he would have to trust in her thought of him. In case he was wrong, he still wanted the team to split up, but he would still pray that he was right.

* * *

**Please comment... hope you enjoyed**


	34. Chapter 33: Breaking Point

**Thank you for waiting I know it has been forever and i apologize... this is a short chapter but a very important one... **

**thank you again for all the comments and support. it makes me happy when ppl like my work...**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 33: Breaking Point

She was going into the beginning of her ninth month and she could feel herself getting weaker and weaker. Cho had been a blessing to her. Not only was she someone to help her do simple task she could no longer do, but she was someone to talk to. Sakura had learned that Cho was the only survivor of her village after being attacked by some of the Akatsuki members. She was the apprentice of the village healer. Apparently they were after information about the tailed-beast's location, which one, Cho did not know. Itachi had asked them to return with someone useful to tend to Sakura. Cho has been chosen and lived while everyone else died.

Cho was sleeping in the bed beside her and Sakura could not bring herself to wake her up. There was no choice other than take this girl with her when they came for her. She could not leave her here alone with these heartless men. Wither both of them survived would all depend on them coming for her before the birth of her child.

"Lady Sakura?"

Awaken from her thought, she turned to the little girl. Sakura had not even noticed her move, "What is it?"

"It is late, have you eaten you r meal?" true concern in her voice.

Sakura smiled, "Yes I did. Make sure you eat as well."

"Alright." Cho removed herself from the bed and moved to the tray of food on the other side of the bed. She sat quietly on the chair and ate the food before her.

Sakura sighed and thought about what about her unborn son. She knew she could give birth at any moment. And it frightened her to think of such things. She wanted happy thoughts. Her husband. Sasuke. She would think of him. When he found her, he would embrace her, kiss her, comfort her, tell her everything would be ok. She thought of all the times they had together. Would she ever see him again? Would she ever hold him? Her body shuddered at the thought and she could feel her tears begin to form at the brim of her eyes. Sakura tried to stop herself but it was too late, the first tear had fallen and then the damn broke.

She leaned forward as far as she could, her whole body shaking as she cried and wailed. Cho was immediately at her side, "What's wrong, Lady Sakura? Are you in pain?"

She could say nothing, her voice would not come out. All that was heard was her cries, and the only pain she felt was her heart.

…

It was several day later that she was visited by her least favorite person, Itachi. She had sent Cho into the bathroom for her own safety and sat quietly on the bed, "what do you want? There was no kindness in her voice.

"Just came to see how you were doing. It won't be long till you give birth. You are having my Nephew after all and I want him to be safe." No emotions on his face.

"Yet you have no affection towards your brother's wife" she hissed back, throwing her legs over the edge of the bed and pulled herself up on her feet with a struggle. She would not leave herself vulnerable to this man.

"I give you everything you need and you still call me heartless?" His voice questioning her sanity.

She stood before him, "I am a prisoner against my will to be used as a way for you sick people to have children, how can I not see you as heartless? You think that a few nice features to my cell will make it all better?" her body shook in anger, "I cannot wait for Sasuke to come and finally kill you for good." She clenched her fists and a sharp pain shot through causing her to fall to her knees. Her voice broke as she cried out her hands griping her stomach. She could feel the cloth of her gown soak up the liquid that had com from her body.

Sakura eyes shut tight, bringing tears to her eyes. The realization hit her. Her water broke, she was going into labor. She could hear very little of what was going on around her. All she could tell was the Cho was now at her side, trying to stand her up as she screamed, "Why are you just standing there, we need to get her to the bed?" her voice fading in and out, "get the doctor, hurry."

Everything was a blur to her, she was carried to the bed and she remembered the doctor coming in to the room. Now she was breathing heavily, the pain reaching its peak as she felt the child within her pushing its way through her.

The voices around her made no sense, as she cried outwardly and inwardly. It was too late. They were too late to save her. They would take her son and she would die here. She could little of what was said to her.

"…spread her legs…"

"…be sure she isn't pushing…"

"…where are the pain killers…"

"… how far along is she…"

"…check her vitals…"

"… Lady Sakura, don't worry I'll take care of you…"

She felt a hand grip hers as she cried out. A needle in her arm injected something into her body, easing the pain a bit. It really was too late, her son would be here and Sasuke was not. They would win. Cho wiped the sweat from her forehead as her son was preparing to enter the world.

* * *

**Thank you for reading... i hope you enjoyed...**


	35. Chapter 34: The Birth of an Uchiha

**Thanks for waiting, i'm glad so many people like my work.**

**Thanks to all those that have commented. The next chapter may be a little ate since i'm finishing off my school year here and want to concentrate on my grades. so i apologize if i'm not able to udate . **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 34: The Birth of an Uchiha

Sasuke would not stop; he could feel the need to rush. Something was happening. Something was wrong. His pace quickened causing the team to follow. He had to find her. Sasuke could feel her calling to him, needing him. It was almost painful. They were crossing over a large clearing edged with cliffs and mountains of stone. They had received word from the other team of finding a destroyed village. No survives but had the calling card of the enemy they were looking for.

They could not be far. It was only a matter of time, which they did not have. He was getting desperate. He was close to his breaking point and had death on his mind. Those that took her would die. He would spare none.

"Stop!" Kakashi said. All three stopped and looked back at the old sensei. They watched impatiently as he walked forward and knelt just past Sasuke.

"We don't have time for this. What's going on, Kakashi?" Naruto screamed.

"Patients, Naruto." He said without turning to see him. He did a few hands signs and touched his palm to the floor. Few seconds passed and nothing occurred. Sasuke clenched his fist. They had to keep moving. He was about to argue when suddenly explosions began to set off in front of them, just where they were about to head out into. Kakashi stood and turned to them, "Paper bomb traps and alarms. We are getting close."

Sasuke looked down. In all their haste, they were careless. They couldn't afford to be careless, "Thank you, Kakashi sensei." He said through clenched teeth.

He smiled, "let's keep going, we must be close and we just advertised our arrival. We have to get there before they get the chance to move her."

They nodded and once again headed out, their pace quickened from before. They could feel the growth of power towards the cliffs, they were close. The charka they felt was dark and twisted.

They stood on top of the cliff and looked down; many caverns filled its surface. He felt a sudden jolt of pain rush through his body. He could feel her, she was here, she was in pain. Naruto grabbed his arm, "Do you feel that?"

"Yes." He hissed through his teeth. He turned towards Hinata, "Come with me." He turned to Naruto and Kakashi, "Watch our backs and send word to the other group."

They all nodded and Hinata followed right behind him as he jumped to a lower edge. He found that all the ledges lead to windows with heavy bars. He checked each one till he heard the sound he had feared most in the world. The sound of his blossom screaming, the sound of her pain.

"Sasuke, we have to hurry." She heard it was well.

He jumped to the next ledge and the next till he found the window that lead to her. Her screams were loud and it only rose his anger, "Stay back a moment."

Hinata stood on another ledge and waited as he took hold of two of the rails and pulled them apart. A short distance away, he could hear the sounds of battle, which meant Naruto and Kakashi were busy so the noise he was making would not be noticeable. The bars bents and caved in under his grasp as he pulled them apart. He released and motioned for Hinata to follow him. They gathered chakra to their feet and crouched against the wall near the window twenty feet or so above them.

Their she was, laying on the bed, her body covered in a sheen sweat. The pain etched in her face could only mean one thing, she was in labor. Their child was coming. He took in everything around him. He saw the small girl standing beside her, Sakura clinging to her, there were three men in the room and only one had chakra, and no more than that of a genine. These men were just doctors, he would spare them… for now.

Hinata was about to jump down when Sasuke stopped her, "Wait here." He did not want her to waste her chakra with this; he needed her to take care of Sakura. He jumped down, landing in a crouching position before standing up straight, his sharingan activating. All turned to face him.

"SASUKE!" she cried out, the smile he missed so much grazing her lips. Her arm went around the young girl, knowing what he was planning on doing. The girl must be innocent.

"Wh- what are you doing in here?" the man stepped forward and Sasuke acted. In less than a blink of an eye he had his sword pulled out pressing against the man's throat, a trickle of blood dripped down his blade.

The other men froze as Sasuke pressed harder, "Get out if you wish to keep your lives." His voice hard and cold. The men said nothing as they inched away and raced through the door. The man against his blade was frozen. Sasuke glared at him, "I said get out." The man whimpered and moved away from his blade before running to the door.

As he watched him leave he placed his sword back into its sheath. He looked over to Sakura who had released the girl and reached for him though it pained her. In a single beat of his heart he was at her side and took hold of her. His hand clutched her face and stroked her hair, the other at her swollen belly. Her own hands clutched his hair and arm, her nails tight into his flesh as if she was afraid he would disappear. They were safe, he had them with him and they were safe. He had not noticed that Hinata had jumped down as he leaned forward and placed a kiss to his blossoms' lips desperately.

They parted and Sakura stared into his eyes, "I was so scared, I thought you would be too late."

He gave her small smile, "how could you doubt me like that?"

The moment was broken when she cried out again and looked at Hinata, "Hinata, I'm… I'm so glad you're here. Take him out of me, please." Her voice pained and desperate.

Hinata smiled at her and came forward, "You didn't think we would leave you here, did you." Getting between her legs she said, "How long ago did your water break."

"It was three hours ago." This voice was unfamiliar, and then he remembered the young girl in the room. "She already has pain medication in her system and was almost fully dilated last time they checked."

He turned to Hinata who looked worried, "She's completely dilated now, there is no way we can move her. He's coming out now."

The room shook and Sasuke remembered the fight taking place outside. This place was dangerous. The walls could collapse at any moment, they had to move fast. He turned to Hinata and she met his eyes knowingly. "I know, we need to do this quickly. Sasuke, hold her hand." She turned to Sakura, "Okay, Sakura, I need you to start pushing, can you do that for me?"

She cringed and nodded and started to push, her hand gripping his own tightly. Her cry of pain echoed in the room, her tangled hair plastered around her face by sweat, eyes shut tight. He hated seeing her this way. He wished he could take away her pain. Another cry and see fell back on the bed.

"Sakura, you need to keep going, give me another push." Hinata said to her before turning to the girl, "Go into the bathroom and bring a bowl full of hot water."

The girl picked up the bowl that had been left by the other men and ran into the bathroom. Sasuke looked on as his wife pushed again, her body pained more than before. Her grip tightened around his hand. She collapsed once more on the bed and cried. The tears falling slowly down her cheek.

"Come on, Sakura, one more big one." Hinata said to her, "he's crowning, he's almost out."

Sakura cried, "I can't, it hurts. I can't do it."

The room shook around them as the walls began to crack. They had to hurry. Sasuke cupped her face with the other hand and forced her to meet his eyes, "You can do this, Sakura. I know you can. You are not weak. You're a kunoichi, remember." His thumb stroked the tear from her eye, "just one more, okay?"

She nodded lightly and then squeezed his hands tightly in hers. She cried out through clenched teeth, her eyes shut tightly. "Very good, keep going."

The girls returned with the bowl filled with warm water and a towel and placed it beside Hinata. Sasuke watched as his blossom struggled and pained to bring their son into the world. One last cry and she collapsed onto the bed panting.

"He's out." Hinata voice excited, "And he's perfectly healthy." They cry of their son was loud and innocent. He sighed in relief.

He could not see his son as Hinata cleaned him up and cut his cord, but turned to Sakura who was lying with her eyes closed with a smiled on her face, her breaths short pants. He leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss to her forehead, "You did great, I'm proud of you."

She opened her eyes, "I'm so glad you were here with me. I love you so much, Sasuke." Her voice soft and filled with exhaustion.

He kissed her lips, "I love you, too."

"Here he is, your perfect son." Hinata had him wrapped in a dark blue cloth so that only his arms and head were shown. His head was covered in a scuff of black hair and his squinted eyes deep black. The small bundle whimpered softly still as he was handed over to his father, "He's beautiful."

Sakura brought her hands to her mouth as she set eyes on her son for the first time, tears streaming down her face. Sasuke cradled his son in his arms and watched the small child look up at him. He was in awe at what he and Sakura had created. They had created a new life. Sasuke then handed the bundle to Sakura who took him with eager hands.

"He's beautiful." She looked up at him and smiled, "Just like his father."

He smiled back at her. Nothing looked more beautiful to him then seeing his wife holding their son in her arms. This was his family. They were all he had. And no one was going to take them away from him.

A loud bang took him from his thoughts as he remembered once more where thay were. A battle was happening outside and he had to get them to safety.

"Sasuke, what's going on outside?" she asked, protectively holding their son to her chest.

"Our distraction. We have to get you out of here now." He said to her, "The others will hold them off while Hinata and I take you away from this place." Hinata started getting a bag ready with supplies from the room with the help of the girl.

"But, wait, Sasuke, you have to know something" she gripped his arm as he tried to lift her off the bed and met his eyes.

"Sakura, you can tell me later, we really have to get out of here. Hold onto him, ok." He kissed her briefly and then the forehead of their son.

She gripped the bed, refusing to be lifted as she glared at him and screamed, "Itachi's alive!"

* * *

**I hate leaving you here at a cliff hanger, but this is what i have at the moment. PLease comment.... and no yelling at me...sometimes it scares me **


	36. Chapter 35: Promises to Keep

**Sorry for the long wait, it's been a busy holiday for me. **

**thank you to all those that have commented, and i hope that you enjoy this chapter and this story as we get closer to the end. **

* * *

**Chapter 35: Promises to Keep**

Sasuke stared blankly at her as if he was having trouble processing what she had said. She only met his stare hoping for some sort of response. What would he do now? Would he come with them and escape, or would he stay to fight his brother? The soft cries of her son averted her attention as she tried to comfort his distress, rocking her arms lightly. His dark eyes softened and then slowly shut closed. He truly was beautiful.

"Are you sure of this?" his voice stern and cold.

She looked back up at him, "Yes, he was here when I first went into labor. Sasuke, he is alive."

His grip tightened on the bed cloth as he looked down, his body slightly trembling. He stood motionless, she dared not take him from his trance but Hinata did. She had finished gathering what she thought was needed and then approached his and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"We have to go. This place can collapse at any moment." She said to him.

He loosened his grip, but his body remained stiff as he moved to lift her, "Let's go."

She held onto her son and moved the covering to shield his face. She knew how dangerous it was to move him like this so soon after being born, but they had no choice, they needed to leave this place. His arms hooked her body under her knees and around her back before she was lifted off the bed. She said nothing as they moved through the corridors, the walls still crumbling down around them.

"Sasuke, this way." Hinata said as she led them down into a room with a large hole in the wall. They were out, the sun and wind on her face felt refreshing and cool upon her skin. The last time that she had felt a breeze like this was the night she had been taken from the compound. Seeing the sun for the first time in weeks was bliss.

"We must find Naruto." His voice bringing her back to the events around her.

"Sasuke, we have to get out of this area. Naruto and Kakashi can take care of themselves." Hinata argued but he ignored her as he moved away from the blasts into a far clearing. He listened we were leaving, she thought as she took hold of him and their son. A sense of relief filled her, but it would not last long.

Sasuke stopped suddenly, "Can you stand."

Sakura looked up at him and shook her head. He sighed and walked over to a large boulder and sat her upon it, the sound of battle only slightly faded. He knelt beside her and cupped her face to meet his. She stared into his eyes, her heart sinking. She knew what was to come. Her body trembled slightly at his touch as he tucked a stray strand of her blossom locks behind her ear, his is eyes held one emotion. "I'll come back to you. I promise you. I need you to be strong," he looked down at the bundle in her arms and removed the cover of his face, "for his sake." He looked back up at her and let his lips briefly touch hers, a taste of paradise before he placed another kiss to their son's forehead.

"Please, don't go. The others can handle it." Her hand clasping onto the sleeve of his shirt, for fear of losing herself if she let go, "I need you right now." Her voice on the verge of breaking.

He took hold of the hand that grasped his shirt and held it to his heart, "You have all of me, always." He placed one last kiss to her trembling lips before he let her go and turned away from them. "Hinata?" he called back.

"Yes, Sasuke?" her voice surprised.

"Stay here and wait."

"Wait for what?"

Without looking back, "You will know." And he was gone, racing back into the battle they had just escaped from.

She clutched her son closer and looked upon his face. His eyes were shut his small breaths in rhythm. Sakura shut her own eyes tight and hoped that she had fallen asleep as he held her, that she would wake and they would still be rushing back to Konoha.

"Lady Sakura?" Her eyes shot open as little Cho looked at her with pity and concern in her eyes. "Are you alright? Would you like something to eat?"

It was all real; she thought as she shook her head and lightly rocked her son in her arms.

She did this until several minutes past and the sound of someone's approach reached her ears. Her chakra had not yet returned, she could not tell who it was. Hinata did not look concerned as she stood and waited for the person to arrive. That's when she saw him, the blonde haired shinobi she had missed so much. Naruto. His body covered in hundred of cuts and scraps, clothing torn slightly.

"What's going on?" Hinata asked immediately.

He walked over to Sakura, "We are getting her to safety, taking her back to the village."

"What about Sasuke?" Hinata responded as if reading her mind.

He was about to speak when he stopped and thought as he knelt beside her, "He will stay and fight with the other. He entrusted me with taking you home." He looked her in the eyes and then down at the bundle in her arms. He stroked the little Uchiha's hair and said, "He looks just like him."

She ignored him, "He's going to fight Itachi, isn't he?"

He sighed, "Let's get going." He picked her up, the same way Sasuke had held her earlier and walked in the direction of home. She already knew the answer, she didn't need him to confirm it.

She stayed silent the several hours they traveled. Hinata giving her thing to eat as they walked so they would not have to stop. The baby drinking from her. They could not break, not until they reached the safely of the village. They were only to towns away when four masked anbu appeared before them. Leaf village anbu.

"Sakura!" one cried as the masked were removed. Ino was at her side in an instant. Her arms wrapped around her, "I'm so happy to see that you're safe." Tears forming in her eyes. "The messenger birds we have sent out saw you guys coming and we came to help you back home." She could see Ino's curiosity about the bundle in her arms and was glad when she asked nothing and controlled her excitement for another time.

She recognized Neji as one of the other shinobis but could not place the other two. Must be from Neji's squad. He was emotionless as he spoke, "Let's get moving. Tsunade want you back as soon as possible."

The other two men went to help Hinata with her pack and help the young Cho, who had gone to her knees in exhaustion. Cho was now riding on the back of one of the men while Ino Carried the supplies. They all said nothing as all followed Neji back to the village.

"Wait!" She cried out. They all stopped and turned to look at her.

"What is it, Sakura?" Naruto asked her.

She looked up at him, "I need you to go back, Naruto."

"Go back?" he looked confused.

"Go back, and make sure he comes home. Make sure they all come home." Her voice trembling. She hung her head down and shut her eyes, water coming to them. He had to go back. He had to bring back her husband, her sensei, her friends.

"Okay then." He chuckled. She looked back up at him as he smiled at her with his famous fox grin, "I'll be sure to bring them all home."

She smiled at him, "Thank you."

Naruto handed her over to Neji and gave her one last smile before he turned and headed back into the battle. They stood and watched him till he was no longer in site. She could only hope and pray that they returned to her. They had to return, they just had too.

* * *

**Please comment.**


	37. Chapter 36: What Must Be Done

**So sorry for the lateness of this chapter. it is really short.. i know... i have finals coming up and I really need to focus on those, so once those are over I will contiue... i promise.**

**thank you for all those who commented**

* * *

**Chapter 36: What Must Be Done**

Sasuke refused to stop until he had returned to the battle, knowing full well, that if he did, he would be tempted to return to her. He couldn't do that now, not yet. Not until he had removed the man that had caused them pain. He had laid eyes upon his son, his first born child. Sasuke could only live now to protect them. It was all he could do for them.

It was only moments later when he found himself near the cliffs that he had found her. They had now collapsed into themselves, filling the hollow rooms that once had been there. He felt a wave of relief that she was no longer in there. It had grown quiet. The remains of battle were present, but were had it gone. He could feel traces of Chakra not far from him and headed in that direction. It was Lee. He could feel it. As he ran, Shikamaru suddenly appeared beside him, running at the same pace.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to be with Sakura and Naruto?" he asked.

"She is safe, and so is the baby. Naruto and Hinata are escorting them back to Konoha."

"That still doesn't explain what you are doing here?" he argued.

"I have unfinished business with my brother." He felt the anger rise in him at the mention of his own kin.

"Itachi's alive? Are you sure?" his surprise questioned Sasuke's sanity.

"Sakura saw him, talked to him. He's alive." He hated that he was ever near her and his son. His brother would pay with his life.

"He must be the one that headed west towards the sea."

Sasuke stopped suddenly, "What do you mean?"

Shikamaru stopped a few feet away, "The Akutsi split up and escaped. We recognized all the Chakras except one. The rest went after them, hoping to catch them. " He turned towered the battle that they had been heading to, "Lee must have caught up to someone."

"West." He repeated. "I'll head that way." He faced Shikamaru, "Follow after Naruto and them. Make sure no one followed them."

Shikamaru smiled, "I was already on my way to do that when I came across you."

The lazy shinobi was about to walk past him when Sasuke grabbed his shoulder. This would be his only chance if something happened to him, "Shikamaru, I need you to do something." Sasuke could not stand to meet his eyes, "If something happens to me-."

His voice shocked and as he interrupted, "Sasuke, you can't ex-."

"IF" he said again, "something happens to me, I want you to tell Naruto to take care of her and help train my son." He paused to think, "And tell Sakura to move on. Tell her to be happy. I don't want her living alone. Tell her she was the best thing to ever happen to me." The image of his son in his arms entered his mind, "And tell her his name is Akira."

With that, Sasuke released Shikamaru and did not bother to hear a response. He headed west, in the direction of the man that had almost taken everything from him. The others were fighting; they could take care of themselves. He could only think of what would happen once he reached his brother.

* * *

**Please comment**


	38. Chapter 37: The Naming of an Uchiha

**Sorry for the wait. I've been working, moving to a new house, preparing for the fall semester, and getting ready for the Anime Convention that was in my town. I know... i know... no excuses. But I am settled and ready and have started writing again. **

**As always... thanks to those who have commented. and those who have emailed me repeatedly to tell me to start writing again... love the threatening encouragement. **

**hugs and kisses to all. hope you enjoy...**

* * *

**Chapter 37: The Naming of an Uchiha**

Sakura was still cradled in Neji's arms when they reached the gate of Konoha, her eyelids struggled to stay open, but failed. She could hear the sound of people, familiar voices, but could not make out what they were saying. Was she really home? She felt herself being laid upon something soft as her eyelids final obeyed her and cracked open slightly. The blue sky above was beautiful and clear, just as she remembered it to be. She had to be home.

A hand squeezed hers, "It's going to be okay, your safe now." A wave of long blonde hair caught her eye. Ino.

The sound of crying shot her eyes open. Her son. She struggled to sit up, she had to get to him, he needed her, he needed his mother. Someone pinned her down, "Sakura, stay down, he's okay. You need to rest and heal for a bit." The crying stopped, and Ino sighed, "See, calm down. We are taking you to the hospital to rest and then you can see him." Ino smiled down at her, "He's beautiful by the way. Just like his father." Sakura smiled back and shut her eyes once more thinking of her husband and knowing when she opened her eyes again, she would see her son.

Her eyes slowly opened, florescent light blinded her causing her to lift her arms in defense till she adjusted. She felt the stiffness of her muscles as she attempted to sit up and failed. At her third attempt the door swung open and in stepped Hinata, freshly cleaned with a tray a food that made her mouth instantly water. All she could do was lay where she was as Hinata made her way across the room.

"I'm glad you're awake. I thought you might be hungry." A hesitant smile on her lips.

She was suddenly brought back to reality and her appetite disappeared, "Where is he?"

Hinata placed the tray on the table, "He's fine. Eat. Regain your strength, and then I'll bring him here."

Sakura met Hinata's gaze and held it for what seemed forever. When it was apparent that the white eyed girl would not budge she sighed and motioned for her to bring the food closer. Hinata helped her sit up and placed the tray in her lap. Sakura nibbled on the fresh cut apple slices and took small bites of white rice. Finally, she had to break the maddening silence.

"Have you heard from the boys?" her voice soft, almost breakable as she picked at the rest of the food, having lost her appetite.

Hinata looked to the ground, "No, there is no word from Naruto or Sasuke. The others returned and are being treated, nothing to serious." She looked up with a fake smile plastered on her lips, "We have nothing to worry about; you know how our men are. They'll be fine." Her voice shaking towards the end.

Neither wanted to admit how worried and frightened they were, knowing full well that all they could do was sit and wait for their loved ones to return. She could only imagine what Hinata was going through. The romance between her and Naruto had just started, she would have very little memories of them together. Sakura on the other hand had their team days, their marriage, their child. A pain stung her heart. The thought of loosing Sasuke after everything they had gone through felt as if someone had thrusted a kunai into her heart and twisted it. They were going to be a family.

As if on cue a knock brought her from her thoughts and entered Tsunade gently holding a blue, cloth wrapped bundle in her arms. Sakura was in awe as she saw a tiny arm reach up and disappear. A flutter of joy filled her as she reached for him, her arms extended as far as they could to finally truly getting to hold her son. Sakura was so entranced by the sight before her that she did not notice Hinata has taken the tray of food from her lap and place it on the table. Tsunade smiled at her and brought the small bundle closer. It seemed like forever when she could finally reach him, feel the weight of him in her arms. Bringing him to her chest, she looked down was met with the same dark eyes as her husband. A single tear came rolling down her cheek.

"He is a beautiful five pounds four ounces, fourteen inches long perfectly healthy little boy." She smiled, "He's a fighter, just like his father. Stubborn too, but he sure seems happy to see you."

Sakura did not reply, but continued to stare at her son, "Hey there, sweetie. I missed you."

He responded only by reaching up and giving her a small smile, but that was enough for her. With her free hand she brushed a finger over the soft skin of his hand. He suddenly gripped her finger and gave a small cry of amusement, the smile still on his face. Joy filled her as she looked at Tsunade, "He's so strong." The tears came again as she looked back at him. Sakura was amazed. She and Sasuke had made this, they had a child. She saw so much of Sasuke in this small bundle in her arms.

A sudden tap at the door couldn't even break her gaze from the small bundle in her arms. She could hear Tsunade open the door and the sound of someone one entering the room, but even that could not turn her eyes.

Hinata stood, "Shikamaru, I thought you were resting with the others."

He cleared his throat as he approached the foot of the bed, "I was, but then I heard Sakura was up. I need to speak with her."

Sakura still refused to look up as her son's grip tightened on her finger. His strength amazed her. He would become an excellent shinobi, just like his father. Everything about their child reminded her of him. What would happen if he never-?

"It's about Sasuke." This got her attention. She looked up at the lazy shinobi with a hint of tears in her eyes, "He asked me to deliver a message."

"Hinata, let's leave them alone to talk." Tsunade motioned to the girl but made no move to collect her son which she was grateful for. Hinata only nodded and followed her through the door, shutting it behind her.

Sakura watched him as he moved around the bed and sat on the seat that Hinata once occupied. He looked at the floor his fingers touching in the same pose he had when he was thinking intently. He took a deep breath before he spoke, "First, we are all glad to have you back, you don't know how relieved Ino is too see you and-."

"Shikamaru!" He paused and looked up at her, "Please." Her voice almost breaking.

He cleared his throat, "I saw him, as I was leaving the battle to meet you and Naruto. He asked me to deliver a message to you." he looked down once more, "What a drag, I knew I would be bad at this." He took a deep breath before continuing, "He wants you to be happy. If something happens to him, he wants you to move on and find someone else. He also says that you were the best think to ever happen to him."

Tears tickled from her eyes. Why would he say that? Why would he want her with somebody else? She needed to see him, to speak to him. Why did he leave her alone again?

Before she could speak he said, "He also said to tell you that his name is Akira."

Sakura looked down at her son who smiled up at her. Akira. Sasuke had named their son Akira. He hadn't left her alone. She had him, a piece of him was right here in her arms. Sakura pulled him closer and placed a kiss just above his brow and cried silently, "Akira."

* * *

**Yes... another cliffhanger.... no yelling please... but feel free to comment....**

**by the way. the anime convention was fantastic.... i had lost of fun. **


	39. Chapter 38: The Final Confrontation

**I wish it hadn't taken this long to update... advice to those going into college... don't take four english classes in one semester... it is a time killer... when I wasn't reading a book for class I was writing a paper or memorizing authors to poems. I had a total of 15 text books for four classes.... add that plus working 3 days a week... I was too exhusted to write even when I had the time. But I have made time now... I happy to say I passed all my classes and am only taking two english classes next semester. **

**I have already hand written the next chapter so I will have that up next week before the new year. YAY 2010! I am grateful for all the loyal fans who write to me and encourage me to continue. You have my love ^.^ thank you for all the comments and thank you for all those who add me on myspace... I am on face book now too. The link to both are on my profile page. **

**Well I hope you like it. We are almost at the end so please keep checking for updates. **

**Oh. And Merry Christmas to all.... Or Happy Holidays! YAY Presents!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 38: The Final confrontation**

Sasuke followed the obvious trail his brother was leaving for him. It was a trap, he knew this, but it didn't matter. He had to get to him, had to stop him before he tried for his son and wife again. This was his only option. He had to end this once and for all.

Having lost track of time, Sasuke wasn't sure how long it had been since he had last seen Sakura or their son. Hours, Days, Weeks? How much longer would his brother make him chase him? There was only so much that he could take before losing patience. One thing was for sure, the distance from his home was growing larger with each step he took, but he would not surrender, he would not give up.

He was unsure of how much time had passed but Sasuke came into a clearing and stopped, a smile on his lips. This was it. His brother was here and was finally ready to face him. His steps were careful, his crimson eyes ready for battle.

"Come out. I am tired of these games of yours." His voice the stoic tone he was known for.

No response.

Sasuke's agitation was growing, "You try and take my family for the second time and think you can walk away?" his feet carried him closer to his brother's chakra, "I want to see you bleed, I want you to suffer as I have at your hands. I will not rest till your body has had its last breath."

"Your hatred will consume you with thoughts like that, little brother."

Sasuke's eyes were suddenly cast upward toward a tree where his brother stood upon one of its large branches, "The only hatred I have is for you, and it will end with your death." His voice quivered with anger as his hand went to the hilt of his blade.

"Is that it? Is that all it will take?" One breath and his enemy stood now just three feet from him and crimson caught crimson. Everything around them seemed to fade away from them. Only three feet of air stood between them. It was too easy.

Sasuke was cautious as he pulled his blade from its sheath, and let it hang on his side. Slowly he lifted his blade, pointing its tip in his brother's direction. The cold steal pressed against his brother's flesh just above his heart. One thrust and it would be over, one thrust and he could return home to his wife and son, but it would never be so simple.

He pulled back his blade, letting it rest upon his shoulder, eyes never wavering.

"Would you pass up a chance to kill me swiftly? His brother's tone almost mocking.

"I told you before, I want you to suffer. I would not give you such an easy escape as a swift death."

"Then it is a fight you want?" His hand reached up and unhooked his robe, letting it slide from his shoulders and fall to the floor, "Than you shall have it."

Sasuke leapt up in time to avoid his brother's blade and brace himself for attack as his brother followed him in the air. The sound of crashing metal was all he heard as that was the only weapon they could use on one another without being equally matched. Stroke after stroke of their blades made no dent in either's will but fired them more. Sasuke could feel his brother's power just as he had before but he knew he power had weakened. The damage that he had caused in their last fight was permanent and would hurt his brother's chance at victory.

Sasuke pushed himself back landing a good distance from his enemy. This was his chance. He felt his chakra gather first in his chest then spread through his body. A wave of warmth covered his flesh as his chakra became apparent outside his skin, surrounding his body and blade like a chain of lighting. It was a second skin, coating him, giving him the strength he needed.

His brother braced himself, securing his footing, reading himself for attack. The battle felt like a dream. Sasuke could not feel the blows of attack or the wounds his body received, all he could feel was the rage within him, refusing to let his rest till his brother was no more. Almost as quickly as it started it ended. It was his brother's surrender. A smile grazed his lips as his arms fell to his side, dropping his blade to the floor. He should have stopped, but he could not. It had to end. One way or another.

He plunged the blade deep into his brother's body, twisting it, making sure that he would not live to see the next day. He would not make that mistake again. Pulling the blade out, he watched as his brother's body fell forward and hit the ground like a stone. He placed his sword back into its sheath and held his hands out before him. His body was coated in rust, giving off the scent of copper. Blood. Was it his or his brother's, he was not sure. It didn't seem to matter anymore.

Standing over his brother's lifeless body, Sasuke felt a small smile grace his lips. He had done it, he finally defeated his brother. His family was safe; Sakura and his son were safe. He could finally rest. No, not yet. He had to get home. He had to see them.

Sasuke could feel his knees get weak, wanting to give out on him, but he had to get home now. He had promised Sakura he would come back to her. Pushing what was left of his strength he sheathed his sword and let his feet move him in the direction of home. His vision seemed to get hazy, his body felt heavy. He let his knees finally give out, his body landing face first to the dirt. He just needed to rest, just for a moment. His eyes slowly closed, his last thought was of her.

* * *

**Hope you liked it, please comment, and feel free to write to me at anytime. I will try to get back to you as soon as I can. **


	40. Chapter 39: Without You

**Hi Every one. Just like I promised, an update before the new year arrived. Not sure when the next chapter will be up but I will try to make it quick. Some of you may be mad at the end of this one, some may be happy. I don't know. I'll be turning the big 21 in a few days and I plan to live it up for a bit. **

**I didn't recieve as many comments on the last chapter made me kind of sad -_- but it is most likly my fault for being away for so long. I hope I can gain back my fans. I love you all. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 39: Without You**

Sakura sat upon the bed in her hospital room, their sleeping son cradled in her arms. All she could do was stare at him in awe. He looked so much like his father that deep down, it pained her to look upon him, but she couldn't stop. She ran a finger through his little tuff of hair and down the curve of his face, he didn't stir from his sleep, but seemed to be comforted by her touch. She smiled and felt tears begin to form in her eyes.

What would she do if he didn't come back? Could she raise their son alone? She shook her head. She couldn't think like that. He would come back home. He had to come home. They needed him home.

A knock on the door brought her from her thoughts, "Come in."

The door opened and Hinata walked in, shutting the door behind her, "How is he doing?" a smile on her lips.

"He's sleeping, has been for a while. He's so quiet as his father." She laughed lightly to herself.

Hinata kept her smile, "That's good. How are you doing?"

Sakura paused, "I'm as well as could be expected." her voice light.

Hinata sat on the edge of the bed and looked on the child, "They will come home." She placed a hand to her stomach, "I know they will."

Sakura's eyes went wide, "Hinata, don't tell me you're –."

She nodded and looked down at her feet and smiled.

"How? What happened to the protection seal?"

"I took it off." Her voice calm as always.

"Why? Your father is going to ber furious with you." Her son stirred in discomfort with the rise in volume of her voice.

Hinata met her eyes and smiled, "I had no choice. I love Naruto more than anything. My father wanted to separate us."

"But I thought your father approved of Naruto." She rocked her son and quieted her voice.

"As a boyfriend, yes, but as a husband, no. He thought Naruto was just a phase and that I would out grow him. I overheard him planning my engagement to the grandson of one of the elders.

"And you think this will change his mind?"

"He either let's me marry Naruto or he will disown me. Either way, I can be with Naruto." She smiled.

Realization hit her once more. Hinata had gone on the rescue mission, and Naruto had shown no extra concern for his girlfriend, "He doesn't know, does he?"

Hinata shook her head, "I just found out myself, the blood work came back right now." Her eyes went to the child in Sakura's arms again, "May I hold him?"

Sakura looked down at her son and leaned closer to Hinata, "Sure."\

Hinata stood with the infant in her arms, "I hope it's a boy. Do you think Naruto would want a boy?"

Sakura smiled, "I'm sure he would love a boy."

A small cry from the child made Hinata panic, "What do I do?"

"Just rock him, he likes that." She watched as her friend began to rock her son he immediately quieted but now was awake. She could see how he looked up at the woman holding him in couriosity.

Hinata smiled as she continued to rock the child.

She could not be mad at her friend's choice, she would have done the same thing to be with Sasuke, and watching her now, she knew her friend would be a good mother.

* * *

It was the following morning, their son lay sleeping in his hospital crib beside her bed. She could not sleep. It had been four days since she returned and all she had done was stare at her son. She could not even call him by his name. He was 'their son' or 'he' nothing else. She loved him, there was no doubt about that, but with out Sasuke here with them, she couldn't bring herself to call him by his name. With no word from her husband, her stomach was tied in knots and growing worse with each passing second.

"You might be all I have left in the world of him" she said to her son.

She turned on her back and stared at the ceiling. She would never give up on his return, but she had to face the reality that he might never return. If not for her own sanity, then for their son, he needed her now more than ever. He would carry his father's name and continue the Uchiha line, just as Sasuke wanted. The reconstruction of the Uchiha clan.

A loud noise brought her from her thoughts and she could feel the sense of panic coming from outside her door. The nurses were all in a frenzy, something big was happening. Sitting up she slide her feet from the bed, her toes touching the cold tile. She walked over to her son and tucked him in, "Mommy, will be right back."

She walked to the door and pressed her ear to its hard surface. The voice was muffled but understandable in some parts.

She mumbled the words she could hear to herself, hopping to make sense of it, "Gate…. One…. Back…. Internal…. Heart… critical…."

All went silent, the last words were crystal clear, "Who's going to tell, Lady Uchiha?" Her eyes went wide, her heart stopped. Sasuke.

She pulled open the door and raced past the nurses that had been outside the door and was down the hall, people jumped out of her way. Was he hurt? Was he injured? She lept down the stairs not caring for her own health or safety. She turned a corner and was steps away from the front desk when she spotted the orange jacket.

"Naruto!" she screamed as she got closer. Some nurses surrounded him and removed something from his back and onto a stretcher. He met her eyes and his face fell.

Oh no. No. she continued to run at him as she eyed the stretcher. Sasuke. Panic raced through her as she watched them take him away. No. She had to see him, had to touch him. She needed to know he was real. She saw Naruto move to stand in her way causing her to duck, but he was quicker. Her body hit his arm before she was lifted in the air and landed on his shoulder.

"No! Let me Go!" her tears broke out, "Sasuke!" she cried out to him as she watched them take him away from her. She pounded her fists into Naruto's back, "Please. I have to go to him. He needs me. Sasuke! Sasuke! Sasuke!" words mixed with tears

"Hinata, give it to her."

"Sasuke! Don't you leave me, Sasuke!" a sharp pain hit her leg, a small prick of the skin and she felt herself grow tired. No. she has to get to him, "Sasuke." Her voice weak, "Sasuke."

Then it all went dark.**

* * *

Please comment. I know it's short, but I hope you liked it. **


	41. Chapter 40: Locked Within

**Happy New Years to all. Welcome 2010. I'm updating quicker now since I will be starting school and I don't know how swamped I will be. So this is a short chapter. Really Short. I hope you like it. I will have the next chapter up shortly.**

**Thank you for all the comments. I'm always happy to hear opinions about my work. **

* * *

**Chapter 40: Locked inside**

The darkness filled him, surrounded him. He could feel nothing, no pain, no joy, just nothing. Had he died? Was this the end? What would happen with his family? Sakura, his son? It couldn't end like this. He had to see them. Even if it was just one last time.

_Don't worry, Sasuke. Just stay with me. I'll getch'a home. I promised her._

A voice? Who was that?

_Come on, Teme. She's waiting for us._

Naruto? Was he taking him home, to Sakura? He smiled at the thought. He was going home. He felt himself slip into a sense of ease and surrendered.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Noise, he was surrounded by noise but could not see what was causing it. Voices, panic, metal scraping metal. He did not know where he was. The smell of medicine hit him. He was in a hospital. Sakura. Sakura had to be nearby.

_Take care of him._

Naruto? Was he still with him? He had to get to Sakura. Naruto had to take him to her. He needed to see her. Please just once. That's when he heard it. The one sound he wanted to hear.

_No! Let me Go! Sasuke! Please. I have to go to him. He needs me. Sasuke! Sasuke! Sasuke!_

Sakura. His Sakura. Yes, let her come to him. He needed her.

_Sasuke! Don't you leave me, Sasuke!_

No, he wouldn't. He promised. He would never leave her again. Her voice was getting farther away. No. he had to get closer. Why were they taking him away from her? why couldn't he move his body. A shot of pain made its way through his body. He cried out.

_He's lost to much blood, he'll never make it._

Then let him see her one last time, he silently begged. If he was to die, then let him spend his last moments with her and their son.

_We will not give up on him. Get him prepped for a transfusion._

Tsunade was with him? He had faith in her. His body calmed but held on to the thread of life. He would see his blossom again.

His body was on fire, a hell he could not escape. He could not move, nor speak, he could only endure. And just as suddenly as it came it disappeared. He felt a warm touch upon his arm.

_I'm here, Sasuke, I'm here. _

A calmness came over him. He felt complete again. Sakura. His Sakura. She was here with him. That's all that mattered.

* * *

**Thank you for reading, Please comment.**


	42. Chapter 41: Close Yet So Far

**First day back on School, just came back home from a wild birthday weekend of debachery with my friends. Some gambling and drinking. I completly lost at the slots... Only got carded 4 times the enitre 4day weekend.... Yes i said 4 day weekend. My boss was nice enough to give me my birthday off ( friday) so that I could celebrate. being 21 is fun. **

**Ok. Thank you for all the comments, I made this a longer chapter than the recent ones. I hope you like it. I hope to update before the end of this month. Love all my readers very much, you are the reason I even attempt to write. **

* * *

**Chapter 41: Close Yet So Far**

Sakura felt everything around her in a blur. Her eyelids slowly opened to a hazy light, and she could not make out what the voices around her were saying. Even her arms and legs felt numb. Did she dream his return? No, it was real. She knew it was. She had to get to him. She had to move. But she could not, no matter how she tried. Why could she not move?

"Don't struggle, Sakura."

She tried to speak but nothing came out. Hinata?

"I'm sorry, but you left us no choice. It was just a mild sedative. You'll have full function in about an hour. I know how hard this must be, but you must let them work. Have faith in Sensei to heal him."

Her vision gradually came into focus, Hinata stood over her. She did have faith, but her need to see him was greater than her faith. What if that had been the last time she ever saw him alive? Should she be grateful to at least have a body to mourn over?

"Your son has been crying. He wants his mother." Hinata smiled at her but it quickly fell, "I haven't told him yet. He's so worried about Sasuke that it just didn't seem right to."

Akira. She had forgotten her son. Her heart sunk. What kind of mother forgets about her son? She called him by name. Akira. Sasuke had returned to her, her son could be named. Was he well? Did they feed him? Did they take him to his check up? She stopped her thoughts and looked up at her friend. Why would she not tell Naruto she was having his child? She could worry about Sasuke enough for herself and Naruto, he deserved this little bit of happy news after all he had done for them.

"Rest, Sakura."

Her eyes grew heavy and gently shut. What more could she do?

Sakura woke once more, her body bolted up from the bed. She could move again. Holding her hand out before her, she tested all her joints and movements and found them all in working order. A small cry brought her from her thoughts. Akira. She threw the sheets from her body and moved her legs over the edge of the bed. Pushing herself up, she braced herself on the bed, her legs still not as strong, before she attempted to walk. She approached his temporary crib and scooped up the crying child. Holding him to her body, he instantly quieted and looked up at her with teary eyes.

"I'm sorry for making you worry. Mommy's alright, she just gets carried away sometimes." Sakura laughed to herself, "You are just like your father, always worried about me."

The door opened behind her, "Sakura, you're awake." Hinata came in.

She did not turn around, only stared at her son who reached for her with a serious look upon his face. Just like his father, "How is he?" Sakura held her breath, bracing herself for the worst.

Silence.

"Hinata?"

"He's stable, but has not woken up. Tsunade is not sure when or if he will wake up."

"Hinata will you take him?" she turned and took the steps to hand her child over to her friend. Hinata took the child without a word. Sakura went to the small dresser in the room and was grateful someone had brought her clothes. Without so much as a thought she stripped herself from the hospital gown and dressed in a red tank top and black shorts. She turned to look at her friend who had turned away with a blush.

Her son began to cry once more, "Come here, Akira. It's ok." Her voice soft and child like as she approached Hinata who handed him over, "He's finally learned to use his lungs." Sakura smiled as she rocked him gently, "Hinata can you have the crib brought to Sasuke's room.

"Um, sure."

"Thank you." She left the room, holding Akira close to her, bare feet gliding across the chilled tile. Her eyes cast down to her son, "Lets get you fed then we can go see daddy."

Ten minutes had past since Sakura found herself standing outsides of the room Sasuke was in. All she had to do was open it and walk in, but for some reason she could not. Akira lay sleeping in her arms, oblivious to the storm raging within her and how close he came to losing his father. One shaky hand touched the door handle and froze. _Turn it_, she thought to herself, _just turn the damn thing_. She shut her eyes and held her breath, pushing herself forward as the door swung open before her. The silent chill filling the room caused her to open her eyes to a sight she had never wanted to see.

Sasuke. Her Sasuke lay on the hospital bed, his body attached to several monitors, each one of them keeping record of his health. The monitor keeping track of his heart, hummed in rhythm with her own. A brace around his neck kept his body steady. The only thing that brought ease to her heart was the fact that he was breathing of his own will.

She looked about the room and saw that Hinata had come through, the hospital crib sat on the other side of the room waiting for her son. Placing him in the small crib she turned to face her husband. Her paces were slow and steady, mind racing to why he had pushed himself to this point. She finally reached the chair beside the bed and sat down. Tears came to her eyes, her hands trembled as she slid them across his bed to grasp his hand, holding it tight between her hands.

"I'm here, Sasuke, I'm here."

It was all she could say. She didn't even know if he could hear her, or feel the touch of her hands, but she had to do something. Placing her head upon the bed, she shut her eyes and faded into sleep.

Sakura woke to the sound of someone entering the room, her head lifting but her hands still holding Sasuke's.

"Sakura, don't tell me you haven't left here?"

Surprise filled her, "Naruto, what are you doing here?"

"I came to see how he was doing." Naruto cast his eyes to Sasuke, then back to her, "Sakura, you being here isn't going to heal him faster, he just needs time. You've been released, Go home, rest."

Sakura stood and made her way across the room to stand before him, "I will not leave his side. I will not leave this room until he can stand on his own, and I will not go home." Her voice strained.

"Sakura, I'm sorry," he reached for her and took her arm into his tight grip, "if you won't come willingly then I will take you by force." He began pulling her towards the door, her own body fighting him.

Suddenly the machine frenzied into a panic. Sakura turned to see her husband's body shake. Without even thinking, she pulled herself from the distracted Naruto and ran back to his side, taking his hand within hers. Just as quickly as it had started it stopped. His body was calm once more as the machines fell to their original rhythm. She looked up at Naruto, "Like I said, I will not leave his side."

Days had passed and there were no signs of him recovering. Sakura had not left the room, letting go of his hand only to shower and feed Akira. She spoke to him, of their son mostly, hoping it would cause a stir in him. Naruto and Hinata, sometimes even Kakashi and Ino, came by to see how she was holding up, her answer was always the same, "I'm fine. Any moment now, he's going to wake up, I know it." She had said it so many times, she wasn't sure she believed it anymore. She thought back on something Kakashi had said to her.

_"What will you do if he never wake up?"_

_"He will. I know it."_

_"But what if he doesn't? Do you really plan to spend forever here in this room with him, raise your son here?"_

_She opened her mouth to speak, but could not form the words. Most likely because she had no words against what he said. She was doing it again. Putting her needs before those of her child. She had told Sasuke he would be a good father, but she wasn't even being a good mother. _

Sakura was alone with him; Tsunade had taken their son for a checkup and would not be back for some time. She stared at him, holding his hand in hers, her thumb grazing the back of his hand, "Sasuke, I don't know what else to do." Tears began to form, "I want to believe that you will wake up, but I can't take care of our son in this hospital room forever." She leaned closer, placing her head in his lap, tears soaking into his blanket, "I love you so much, Sasuke. Please, don't leave me when you're so close," She squeezed his hand, "when I can feel you."

No response. She made a decision.

"In the morning, I'm taking our son home. I can't just be a wife anymore, Sasuke, I have to be a mother." She whispered, a silent promise to herself. She would never love another. Sasuke would be her first and last love. She would spend the rest of her days raising their son to be the man Sasuke would have wanted him to be. She stood, still holding his hand, and leaned over him and placed a kiss to his still lips. She touched their foreheads and took in a ragged breath, "I'll always love you."

She pulled back and sat in her normal position, still grasping his hand, her head lying in his lap, "Please don't let me regret this." She said to herself as she drifted off to sleep, hoping that everything would be different in the morning.

Sakura awoke to the feel of the bed shuddering beneath her. Her body jolted up she realized she could not pull her hand free, Sasuke was squeezing her hand. Pulling herself closer she saw that his eyes were open and seemed to be watering. He was awake. Sakura pulled herself closer and soothed back his hair with her free hand.

"Sasuke," tears building in her own eyes, "Are you hurting?"

He opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. She could see the panic in his face, but she only pulled herself closer.

"Easy, easy, just squeezed my hand, once for yes, twice for no. Are you hurting?"

_No._

"Do you want me to get Tsunade?"

_No._

"Do you need anything"

_Yes._

"Food, Water."

_No._

She went silent. What else would he need? His body began to shake again, his agitation growing. She leaned forward and kissed his forehead, "Shh, it's ok. We'll figure out what you need. I promise."

His gaze turned to their hands, back to her, then back to their hands, then finally resting on her.

"Me?" Her voice choked out, "You need me?"

His hand squeezed hers and didn't stop.

"Sasuke," she kissed his lips, "I'm here. I won't you leave you. I promise." She couldn't now, she finally had him back.

His free hand moved to his neck and tried to pull the brace off, his frustration growing as he pulled at it with no success. She sighed, "Here, let me." She released his hand and reached around the back of his neck and pulled the tab, the brace falling loose, letting him pull it off, "Is that better?"

He coughed lightly and took in a deep breath, "Wanted to keep you safe." His voice horse.

"Oh, Sasuke," She cupped his cheek, "all I wanted was you home."

Another ragged breath, "Stay with me."

"Always." She kissed his lips once more, getting a slight response from him, "Sleep. I'll be here."

His eyes slowly shut, his body seemed to release all the stress and worry it was holding. Sakura brought her hands over her mouth to fight back the urge to cry out in joy. Her husband was back. She wouldn't have to abandon him. Her stomach churned with guilt at what she had planned if he hadn't woken up. Would he hate her if he knew?

At that moment, Tsunade walked in, holding Akira in her arms, "Sakura, what's wrong?"

She turned to face her teacher, "Tsunade sensei, he woke up." She smiled, "He woke up and spoke to me."

Tsunade face showed only surprise as she went and placed the cooing child in the crib and walked back to stand beside her husband's bed. She watched as her teacher checked all the machines and smiled, "This is great news, he'll heal just fine now." She came over and took Sakura into her arms, "He's going to be fine."

Sakura finally broke down, cluthing to Tsunade's coat and pulled herself closer to the woman. Her tears and cries muffled by the coat, as her knees gave out. Tsuande held on to her, holding her up, keeping her from crumbling into nothing.

She was safe at home, she had her son, she had her husband, and they would be a family.

* * *

**Please comment. I hope you liked. it. No yelling at me please. it makes me sad... and why do some of you threaten me....? oh well...**


	43. Chapter 42: A New Beginning

**School has been going good. I'm a little tired but it is all worth it. **

**THank you for all of those that comment, You guys are my favorite. We are almost to the end. **

* * *

**Chapter 42: A New Beginning**

Sasuke had to wake up, he had to keep her. She was going to leave him alone again, but he couldn't be mad at her. Their son did deserve better than this. He wanted to see her, not just hear her and feel her.

Sasuke could feel her head in his lap, her thumb grazing the back of his hand. She was so close, but he could not touch her in return. He was useless to her if he could not move. How was he supposed to protect his family if he could not even open his eyes? She had cried herself to sleep many times, praying for him to wake up and all he could do was listen, silently wishing he could comfort her. He had put her through so much yet she still loved him. Everything that happened to her was his fault. He was the one that had sinned, why was she being punished?

If he didn't wake up now she would walk out that door in the morning and move on with her life. Maybe he should let her. she was better off without him. He knew that now. Maybe she could find someone that was worthy of her affection and not some traitor.

With that thought his body shuddered at the thought of someone else touching her as he had, tasting her, bringing her to the peak of pleasure and watching her beg through pants of breath. No. He wouldn't let anyone have her as he had. Sasuke was a selfish bastard at heart, and the cherry blossom sleeping beside him belonged to him and him alone. He had to wake up.

His body shook and moved, his eyes shot open and then shut again at the blinding light. He squeezed her hand and held onto her even as she stood and attempted to pull away. No, he would not let her get away from him. His eye lids parted slowly and opened just a crack, his vision still blurred. He felt her move closer, her hand brushing though his hair. He was awake, he would be able too keep her with him.

"Sasuke," she paused, "Are you hurting?" he could hear the break in her voice. He didn't want her crying. He opened his mouth slightly to speak but nothing came out. His throat sore and burning, not letting him calm her nerves. He needed to speak to her, needed to hear how much he needed her to stay with him.

"Easy, easy, just squeeze my hand, once for yes, twice for no. are you hurting?"

His vison cleared enough that he could see her standing over him, her pink hair was pulled away from her face except for a few loose stands that curved around her face. He was hurting, but he needed something more than medical attention. He squezzed her hand twice. No.

"Do you want me to get Tsunade?"

No. He didn't want to see anyone else at that moment.

"Do you need anything?"

Yes. He needed to be with her. he needed her closer to him.

"Food? Water?"

No. he was hungry for something else.

She went silent, unsure what to ask him next. He grew inpatient. His body shook lightly as if his life depened on her understanding him. She ran her fingers through his hair to try in comfort him, "Shh, it's ok. We'll figure out what you need. I promise."

Sasuke looked down at their hands held together then back at her. He did it once more, hoping she caught on to what he wanted. He wanted more of her, he wanted all of her.

"Me?" Her voice choked out, "You need me?"

Yes. His hand squeezed hers as hard as he could manage and didn't stop.

"Sasuke," she leaned forward and kissed his lips, "I'm here. I won't leave you. I promise." His body calmed down at her words. She wouldn't leave him, that was all that she needed to hear.

His free hand moved to his neck and tried to pull the brace off. He had to get the thing off so he could speak to her properly. His frustration grew as he pulled at it with no success. She sighed, "Here, let me." She released his hand and reached around the back of his neck and pulled the tab, the brace falling loose, letting him pull it off, "Is that better?"

He coughed lightly, attempting to take a full breath. He met her with hazy eyes, "Wanted to keep you safe." His throat burned, but it was worth it to see her smile.

"Oh, Sasuke," She cupped his cheek, "all I wanted was you home."

Another ragged breath, "Stay with me."

"Always." She kissed his lips once more, he responded lightly, "Sleep. I'll be here."

Sasuke felt her words were true and shut his eyes to truly rest for the first time since they had been separated in Suna.

Two days had passed since he had first opened his eyes. His body healing quicker than normal with the help of Tsunade and Hinata medical Justus and Sakura staying at his side. Sasuke was sitting up in bed, leaning on the wall, his son cradled in his arms. Sakura lay sleeping beside him on the bed. She had such amazing stamina, it was all he could do to let her rest when she could. Even their son was sleeping in the crook of his arm. This was what he had wanted, always. His family safe beside him.

He wasn't the only one now with a family to protect. Naruto recently found out that Hinata was with child, and that he was to be a father. The Dope got so excited that he immediately proposed to her and wanted to ask her father permission.

The door opened silently, Tsunade entered alone, her face solemn. Sakura stirred and sat herself up, "Oh," She rubbed her eyes, "Tsunade, it's just you."

The Hokage simply starred at the ground as if unsure what to say.

"What's wrong?" Sakura removed herself from the bed and walked around to stand before her teacher.

"It's about Cho." She simply stated.

"Oh," Panic filled her. Who was Cho? Sasuke thought to himself. Sakura grabbed her teachers arms, "Did something happen to her? I can't believe I forget about her. Please tell me she's okay." Her voice rushed and desperate.

Tsunade placed her hand on Sakura's shoulder, "She's fine. She has been staying with me. We've been trying to find someone from her village that survived the attack, but it seems she is the only one. She has nowhere to go, her family is gone." Sasuke felt a sting of pity for the girl.

He watched as Sakura brought her hand to her mouth, "Can I see her, please?"

"She's in the lobby. She's been wanting to see you, but I told her that you still were not feeling well. I'll go get her." Tsunade turned and left.

Sakura turned to face him and approached the bed once more, "Let's put him in his bed." He handed over Akira and only continued to watch his wife as she placed their son in his crib then began pacing the room. He knew he should say something, but he had no idea what to say.

"Sakura, I-." Before he could finish the door opened and in ran a young girl, no older than ten.

"Lady Sakura!" her arms went around Sakura who had knelt down and returned the embrace.

"Cho, I'm sorry I haven't gone to see you." They parted slightly and Sakura bushed back the girl's ebony hair from her face, "I missed having you around."

"They tell me they can't find anyone from my village," her voice broke, "What will happen to me, Lady Sakura?"

Sakura immediately brought the girl back into her arms and soothed her as best she could, "Well think of something. Okay? Don't you worry."

Sasuke could only watch the small reunion and finally recognized the girl from the one that had been with Sakura when they rescued her. Her whole village was destroyed after the attack of his brother. He knew what had to be done, "She can stay with us."\

Sakura stood and turned, shook and hope in her eyes, "Are you sure?"

Sasuke straightened himself up, "It's a large place, we have room for her. She can help you with the baby, maybe even train under you."

Sakura joy seemed to overflow as she raced to his side and threw her arms around him, "Thank you, Sasuke."

Pain shot though his side, "Easy, Sakura."

She pulled away and raised her hands in apology, "Sorry." She turned to face the young girl, "Would you like that? To come live with my husband and I?

A smile grew on her face, "Could I, really?"

"If you don't mind living with Mr. Stoic here." Sakura said jokingly, "Don't be put off by his attitude; he really is a sweetheart deep down." Sakura looked over her shoulder at him and smiled.

Cho seemed so excited that she was ready to run and hug his wife but at the last second held back and bowed, "Thank you so much. I would be honored to live under your roof."

Sasuke had to admit, he was impressed with how respectful and mannered the young girl was. Naruto could take lessons from her.

"Then it's settled, we should inform Tsunade and Sakura," He paused.

"Yes, Sasuke?" she turned to face him.

"You and Hinata should take her to get clothing and whatever else she may require and have it sent to the compound." Sasuke smiled. He had just given his wife permission to go on a shopping spree. It wasn't the smartest move, but he thought she deserved some fun after what she had been through. She and Akira had been living in this room with him for too long. They needed a break.

"Are you sure you're okay here by yourself?"

"If you're so worried about me being alone then just send the dope in here. I'm sure he wants someone to listen to his ramblings about what kind of father he's going to be."

She leaned closer to him and kissed his lips briefly, "Thank you." She stood and went to pick up Akira, wrapping him in a blanket before turning to Cho, "Alright then, let's go finds Tsunade, grab Hinata and then we are hitting the shops."

He watched Cho hide her excitement through rapid nods as Sakura ushered her from the room. He was now alone and he couldn't help but have a small smile. Sasuke had his family, and it seemed to get bigger little by little. He leaned back on the bed and shut his eyes. He would enjoy this as much for as long as he could.

* * *

**Please comment. I hope you liked it. **


	44. Chapter 43: New Hope

**Here is the new chapter. Sorry for the long wait I've been super busy with college and stuff. My friend is trying to convince me to close down this account and move to a different Fan Fiction site. i've made the transition, but I'm not deleting this account anytime soon. I will give you a huge warning if and when I do. **

**Thank you to all those that comment (though someone has been picking on me). Again. I remind you. If you are reqesting to be my friend on Facebook or myspace, please tell me that you found me on fanfiction. I currently have 6 friend requests on hold because I don't know who they are. so if thats you, please write a comment here with ur name or write to me on face book or you will continue to sit on the hold list....**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 43: New Hope**

Sakura watched as her husband changed from his hospital clothes into one of his shinobi uniforms that she had brought for him. His body was not fully healed but in her eyes, he looked as he always had. Her protector, her lover, her husband, the father of her child, even the air she breathed. He was all of this to her, maybe even more. It took all her strength not to go to him and hold him to her tightly with all her might, but she stopped herself, not wanting to cause him further injury.

There was one thing she was grateful for. The elders were letting Sasuke stay with her. His punishment was over even though he didn't complete the entire year. They would finally get to go to the home that they shared together.

As he pulled down his shirt, he turned to look at her, meeting her eyes, "Where is Akira?"

"He's with Tsunade and Cho. They are waiting for us in her office." She took the few steps to stand beside him. He only leaned back slightly to sit upon the bed and reach for the floor to grab his shoes, "Here, let me help." She knelt before him and took the shoes from his hands.

"Sakura, you don't have to-." He attempted to stop her but was interrupted by a wince of pain.

"Don't be embarrassed to ask for help. I don't want to have to bring you back here because you were being stubborn and over exerted yourself." She continued to help him with his shoes and stood when she finished.

He sighed and stood reaching and grabbing for her arm to help balance him, once balanced he released her arm and cleared his throat. She smiled to herself. When they got home, she would run him hot bath and take him to bed, but for now she would support him and let him try and play the strong warrior that he wanted to be in front of others. Once he was sure he could move on his own he met her eyes again, "Shall we go then?"

Sakura nodded and they left the hospital room and made their way to Tsunade's office to pick up their son and new housemate. Cho had settled nicely into the compound, claiming a room down the hall from their own room. The room beside theirs had been turned into a nursery for Akira. Cho was reluctant to let Sakura purchase all the things for her, but was easily won over when she saw the size of the compound and realized that purchasing all the things she desired would not even put a dent in her caretakers' finances. After shopping for both Cho and Akira, having larger purchases sent to the compound, they had gone to a small tea house and relaxed. It had been exactly what she needed to feel better, to calm her nerves after all that had happened.

It gave Sakura the chance to learn that Hinata and Naruto were to be married, with the blessing of her father. Though he was not happy about the circumstance and had to be restrained when he learned his flower of a daughter had been "violated" by Naruto.

She opened the door to the office and watched as her sensai gently rocked Akira in her arms and Cho sat in the chair across from the desk. Both turned to look up at them as they entered.

"Lady Sakura, Uchiha-sama!" Cho stood, knowing that they would be going home for the first time as a family. She was still very formal with Sasuke. Cho original was calling him 'Lord Uchiha' but Sakura was able to bring her down to enough to just call him Uchiha-sama. She hoped one day to get her to call him Sasuke. She was just glad her husband didn't mind all of Cho's little habits. Tsunade walked around her desk and handed over their son to Sakura.

"Are you ready to go home?" Sakura said to her son, softening her voice. He only responded with a coo and a smile before she pulled him close to her, "Alright, let's go."

When they arrived at the compound, Sasuke immediately went to the living room and sat himself on the couch to rest his tired muscles. Cho immediately went to the kitchen to make tea for him. Sakura only smiled, holding their son, as she made her way to the nursery. Sakura made sure her son was safely tucked in his crib before she went into their bedroom for the first time since she had been taken.

Sakura wanted her husband to think she was strong. She had to face that what happened was now in the past, that she could move on. Looking about the room, she saw that it had been cleaned. New sheets had been placed on bed and the room smelled fresh. Walking to the bed she knelt on the floor and lifted the cover. Her eyes went to the floor that once been stained with her blood. It was clean, as if none of it had ever happened.

She stood, her lungs releasing the breath she didn't know she was holding. It was all in the past. She would move on. Dusting herself off, she made her way to the bathroom to prepare her husband's bath. She made sure the water was hot, but not too hot, that the soaps and wash cloths were left in reach, and finally cracked open the window so the room would not fill with stream. She stepped out when she spotted Cho standing outside their room, in the hallway.

"Is there anything I can get you, Lady Sakura?" her violet eyes met her with a shine, hair pulled back in a bun.

"No, but could you tell Sasuke that his bath is ready."

She bowed, "Yes, Lady Sakura." And then she was gone.

Sakura only laughed to herself. She hoped that one day Cho would be able to have her own life, that her whole life would not be serving the Uchiha household. Sasuke entered the room, bringing her from her thoughts, "So, am I bathing myself, or will you be helping me?"

She turned to face him to be met with a playful grin. His arms came around her, the scent of him enveloping her. this was the memory she would keep. The first time they stepped into the room after being married, the moment they came home as a family. These are the times she would remember.

* * *

**thank you again. PLease comment. **


	45. Chapter 44: Happiness at Last

**I'm Sorry for the long wait on the update.... I've been super busy with work and college. but here it is the final chapter of "If Just For Tonight".**

**Thanks to all those that comment. I still have a few freind requests on Facebook that I'm not sure of. So if that is you please tell me. **

* * *

**Chapter 44: Happiness at Last**

Just as his blossom was about to answer, a shrill cry broke the silence. Akira had decided he needed his mother more than Sasuke needed his wife. Sakura smiled, went on her toes and placed a kiss to his lips, "Sorry, Sasuke, maybe next time."

Pulling back she stept around him and made her way to their son's room to comfort him. Sasuke stood there in their bedroom for a moment, his eyes cast themselves around the space, remembering the last time he stood here. All the signs of blood had been removed, the covers on the bed had been replaced. He had to remember to thank Ino for the cleanup job while they were gone. Shaking his head, he took the remaining steps to the bathroom and began the stripping of his clothes….

Stepping from the bathroom, towel wrapped loosely at his waist, another in his hands drying his hair; his eyes caught sight of fresh clothes for him laid out on the bed waiting for him. He couldn't help but smile.

He dressed as quickly as his body would allow. As he pulled down the shirt over his head and down his body he felt the arrival of somebody on the compound. Sai.

Sai had never attempted to hide his feeling for Sakura, even after they were married. Though he didn't feel threatened by him, knowing Sakura would never leave him for that artist, he didn't want her around him. He opened the door to their room and made his way down the hall to the of the house to where that artist was.

"Sai, I know you didn't come all this way to just deliver a message for Tsunade, why are you here?"

Sasuke stopped, wanting to see how she would handle this and to hear his answers.

"I came to say congratulations, on everything. I was wrong before. Sasuke is a good man deep down. I'm sure he will take good care of you and your son."

A small coo made it seem as if Akira , wiggling in his mother's arms, agreed. There was a long pause before she spoke, "Thank you, that means a lot to me, Sai. I'm sorry I couldn't return your feelings."

He heard a sigh, "Yeah, me too, but I'm happy for you." A pause, "Well, I have to return to Tsunade, good-bye, Sakura."

"Good-bye."

Sasuke turned on his heals and walked back to their room, closing the door behind him. Sitting on the bed, he couldn't help but smile. He had completed his goals. His brother was dead and he had taken the first steps in rebuilding his clan. His mind went to Sakura, pure, beautiful Sakura. After all the pain he had caused her, she loved him unconditionally. Why? He wasn't sure, but she did.

He sighed and stood, rotating his shoulders , easing his sore muscles. He had felt Sai leave and could feel Sakura in the nursery. Gathering his courage, he left the room once more and walked the few steps to his son's room and stood in the doorway. The sight before him took the breath from his lungs.

Sakura stood by the crib, their son in her arms. She smiled as Akira reached upward for her, her body rocking back and forth. The setting sun gave a fire like glow through the window, surrounding her with a magnificent light. Everything about her beauty seemed to magnify. She looked his way and her smile grew. He felt himself being drawn into the room.

Standing behind her, Sasuke wrapped his arms around, his face buried in the nape of her neck, inhaling the fragrance of her. He cast his eyes down as Akira looked up at them and smiled.

"He looks just like you." She said softly.

"Placing a kiss to her neck he responded, "Well I would hope so, but if we ever have a daughter. I hope she looks like you."

Sakura chuckled, "I'm just glad he didn't get my hair, and I hope none of our kids get my forehead." They both watched as Akira struggled to keep his eyes open.

She leaned forward as Sasuke loosened his grip to allow her to place Akira in the crib. Covering him with a white blanket, the Uchiha fun sewn on it, she looked back at him and smiled. They both only stood and watched their son sleep until Sakura turned in his arms.

Her own hands weaved their way around her neck, pulling him closer, "What are you thinking about?"

He paused to think for a moment the finally said, "I'm still trying to figure out why you choose to be with me even after all we've been through."

He smile softened, "It was never an option for me, Sasuke. Even when we were children I knew the moment I saw you that you were the one for me. I would have waited forever for you." She leaned forward and kissed his lips, "It was fate that brought us together. It may sound silly, but I knew we were destined to be together."

He looked her in the eyes and smiled. She was right. They were destined to be together. He had gotten lost in the darkness of revenge and had been rescued by her warmth and light. No matter what happened he vowed his life protecting her and their family.

* * *

**Thank you. I hope you have enjoyed my work... I'm not sure if I will be writing another one, But if I do I will post it, i promise. Thank you again to all the loyal fans who have waited patiently for me to update this story was a long process but was totally worth all the effort. **


End file.
